BAJO LA MISMA ESTRELLA
by serenity06
Summary: Pese al milagro médico de reducción de tumor, que le ha comprado unos cuantos años, Serena nunca ha sido otra cosa, que una paciente terminal pero cuando un maravilloso giro inesperado llamado Darién Chiba aparece repentinamente... ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de Bajo la Misma Estrella de John Green a Los personajes de Sailor Moon que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

Espero les guste tanto como gusto leer este libro y a la vez me hizo llorar como una Magdalena

Advertencia: Necesitaran una caja de pañuelos desechables en varios capítulos

El tulipán Holandés contemplaba la marea,

Que estaba subiendo

-Ensambla, Unifica, enerva, corrige, revela. Mira cómo sube y baja, y se lleva todo consigo

-¿Qué es?—le pregunté

-Agua—me contestó el holandés- Bueno, y tiempo

PETER VAN HOUTEN

_Un dolor imperial_

_._

_._

_._

Capítulo 1

A finales del invierno de mi decimoséptimo año, mi madre decidió que estaba deprimida, probablemente porque rara vez dejaba la casa, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en cama, leía el mismo libro una y otra vez, comía infrecuentemente y dedicaba bastante de mi abundante tiempo libre en pensar sobre la muerte. Cada vez que leas un libro o página web sobre cáncer, o lo que sea, siempre la depresión esta enlistada entre los efectos colaterales del cáncer. Pero, en realidad, la depresión no es un efecto colateral del cáncer. La depresión es un efecto colateral de morir. El cáncer también es un efecto colateral de morir. Casi todo lo es, en realidad. Pero mi mamá creía que requería tratamiento, así que me llevó con mi médico de cabecera, Jim, quien estuvo de acuerdo en que estaba navegando en una paralizante y totalmente clínica depresión, y que por lo tanto, mis medicinas se debían ajustar y también debería asistir a un grupo de apoyo semanal. Este grupo de apoyo presentaba un reparto rotativo de personajes en varios estados de malestar impulsados por tumores. ¿Por qué rotaban? Un efecto colateral de morir. El grupo de apoyo, por supuesto, era tan deprimente como el infierno. Se reunían todos los miércoles en el sótano de una amurallada Iglesia Episcopal en forma de cruz. Todos nos sentábamos en círculo, justo en el medio de la cruz, donde las dos tablas se encuentran, donde el corazón de Jesús hubiera estado. Noté esto porque Jedaite, el líder del grupo de apoyo y la única persona por encima de los dieciocho años en el recinto, hablaba acerca del corazón de Jesús en cada bendita reunión; todo sobre como nosotros, jóvenes sobrevivientes del cáncer, estábamos sentados justo en el precioso corazón sagrado de Jesús y lo que sea. Así que, aquí está como fue todo en el corazón de Dios: los seis, siete o diez de nosotros caminamos/rodamos, pastamos en una selección de decrépitas galletas y limonadas, nos sentamos en el Círculo de la Confianza y escuchamos a Jedaite contar por enésima vez la historia de su deprimente y miserable vida; como tenía cáncer en sus bolas y pensaron que iba a morir pero no murió y ahora es, un adulto ya crecido en el sótano de una iglesia en la ciudad número 137 más bonita de América, divorciado, adicto a los video juegos, sobre todo sin amigos, ganándose la vida mediante la explotación de su cancerígeno pasado, trabajando lentamente su camino hacia un título de maestría que no va a mejorar sus perspectivas de carrera, esperando, como todos nosotros lo hacemos, porque la espada de Damocles le dé el alivio que se le escapó, esos muchos años atrás cuando el cáncer tomó sus nueces, pero salvo lo que sólo el alma más generosa llamaría su vida. ¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN PUEDES SER MUY AFORTUNADO! Luego nos presentamos: Nombre. Edad. Diagnóstico. Y como estábamos hoy. Soy Serena, había dicho cuando llegaron a mí. Dieciséis. Tiroides originalmente, pero con unas impresionantes y duraderas colonias satélites asentadas en mis pulmones. Y estoy bien. Una vez que estábamos alrededor del círculo, Jedaite siempre preguntaba si alguien quería compartir. Y entonces comenzaba el tonto círculo de apoyo: todo el mundo hablando de luchar, y batallar y ganar y encogerse y explorarse. Para ser justos con Jedaite, nos dejaba hablar de morir, también. Pero la mayoría de ellos no estaban muriendo. La mayoría iba a vivir hasta la edad adulta, así como Jedaite. Lo que significaba que había un buen montón de competitividad al respecto, con todo el mundo no sólo queriendo vencer al cáncer en sí mismo, sino también a las otras personas de la habitación. Es como que, me doy cuenta de que esto es irracional, pero cuando te dicen que tienes, por ejemplo, una probabilidad de 20 por ciento de vivir cinco años, las matemáticas se activan y te imaginas que es uno de cada cinco... por lo que miras alrededor y piensas, como cualquier persona sana haría lo siguiente: tengo que durar más tiempo que estos cuatro bastardos. La única faceta redentora del grupo de apoyo fue este chico llamado Andrew; cara larga, flaco, con cabello liso y rubio echado sobre un ojo. Y sus ojos eran el problema. Tenía un cáncer en el ojo increíblemente improbable. Uno de sus ojos le había sido cortado cuando era niño y ahora llevaba un tipo de gafas de gruesos cristales que hacía que sus ojos, tanto el real como el de vidrio, fueran inexplicablemente enormes, como si toda su cabeza fuera, básicamente, sólo el ojo falso y el verdadero mirándote. Por lo que pude obtener en las raras ocasiones cuando Andrew compartió con el grupo, una recurrencia había puesto al ojo que le quedaba en peligro mortal. Andrew y yo nos comunicamos casi exclusivamente a través de suspiros. Cada vez que alguien discute las dietas contra el cáncer o hasta inhalar tierra de la aleta de un tiburón, o lo que sea, me echaba un vistazo y suspiraba muy ligeramente. Yo sacudía la cabeza microscópicamente y exhalaba en respuesta. Así que el Grupo de apoyo explotó, y después de unas semanas, actuaba a regañadientes sobre todo el asunto. De hecho, el miércoles que conocí a Darién Chiba, había intentado mi mejor hazaña para salir del grupo de apoyo al estar sentada en el sofá con mi mamá en la tercera etapa de una maratón de doce horas de la temporada anterior de, el cual en realidad ya había visto, pero aun así.

Yo:

Me rehúso a ir al grupo de apoyo.

Mamá:

Uno de los síntomas de la depresión es el desinterés en las actividades.

Yo:

Por favor sólo déjame ver America's Next Top Model. Es una actividad.

Mamá:

Ver televisión no es hacer algo.

Yo:

Ugh, mamá, ¡por favor!

Mamá:

Serena, eres una adolescente. Ya no eres una niña. Necesitas hacer amigos, salir de casa y vivir tu vida.

Yo:

Si quieres que sea una adolescente, no me envíes a grupos de apoyo. Cómprame una identificación falsa para poder ir a un antro, beber vodka y fumar marihuana.

Mamá:

Para empezar tu no fumas mota.

Yo:

Ves, esa es la clase de cosas que sabría si me consiguieras una identificación falsa.

Mamá:

Iras al grupo de apoyo.

Yo:

UGGGGGGGGGG.

Mamá:

Serena, mereces una vida.

Eso me calló, a pesar de que no veía cómo ir al grupo de apoyo cumplía con la definición de vida. Sin embargo, acepté ir, después de negociar el derecho de grabar los episodios del reality que me iba a perder.

Fui al grupo de apoyo por la misma razón por la que alguna vez permití a enfermas que sólo habían estudiado un año y medio para sacar el título me enervaran con productos químicos de nombres exóticos: quería hacer felices a mis padres. Sólo hay una cosa en este mundo peor que tener cáncer cuando tienes dieciséis años, y es tener un hijo con cáncer.

Mi madre se estacionó en el camino de entrada, detrás de la iglesia a las 16.56. Pretendía jugar con mi tanque de oxígeno por un segundo para matar el tiempo.

—¿Quieres que lo cargue por ti?

—No, está bien. — contesté

El tanque verde cilíndrico sólo pesaba unas pocas libras y tenía este carrito de acero con ruedas para arrastrarlo detrás de mí. Me proporcionaba dos litros de oxígeno cada minuto a través de una cánula, un tubo transparente que se separaba justo debajo de mi cuello, envuelto detrás de mis orejas, y luego se reunía en mis fosas nasales. El artefacto era necesario porque mis pulmones no llegaban a ser pulmones

—Te quiero —dijo mi madre mientras salía del coche

—Yo también, mamá. Nos vemos a las seis.

—¡Haz amigos! —dijo a través de la ventana mientras me alejaba.

No quería tomar el ascensor porque tomarlo porque en el grupo de apoyo significa que estas en las últimas, así que tomé las escaleras. Tomé una galleta y un poco de limonada en un vaso de papel y luego me di la vuelta.

Un chico me estaba mirando

Estaba casi segura que no lo había visto antes. Como era alto y musculoso, la silla escolar de plástico en la que estaba sentado parecía de juguete. Tenía el pelo caoba, liso y corto. Parecía de mi edad, quizá un año mayor y se sentaba con su coxis contra el borde de la silla, en una postura lamentable, con una mano medio metida en el bolsillo de sus jeans oscuros.

Mire hacia otro lado, porque de pronto fui consciente de que iba hecha una pena. Llevaba unos jeans viejos que alguna vez habían sido ajustados, pero ahora me colgaban por todas partes, y una camiseta amarilla de un grupo de música que ya me gustaba. En cuanto al pelo, lo llevaba cortado a lo paje, y ni siquiera me había molestado en cepillármelo. Además, tenía los cachetes ridículamente hinchados, como una ardilla, un efecto colateral del tratamiento. Parecía una persona de proporciones normales con globo de cabeza. Eso por no hablar de los tobillos hinchados. Pero le lance una mirada rápida y vi que sus ojos seguían clavados en mí.

Me pregunte porque la gente lo llamaba "contacto" visual.

Entré al círculo y me senté junto a Andrew, a dos asientos de distancia del chico. Miré de nuevo. Todavía estaba mirándome.

Les digo una cosa: él era sexy. Si un chico que no está bueno te mira de arriba abajo, en el mejor de los casos te sientes incomoda, y, en el peor, agredida. Pero un chico que esta bueno… en fin

Saqué mi celular y lo toqué para que mostrara la hora, 16:59. El círculo se llenó con los desafortunados chicos "de los doce a los dieciocho" y luego Jedaite comenzó con la oración de la serenidad:

_Dios, concédeme la __serenidad para aceptar las cosas que no puedo cambiar, el valor para __cambiar las cosas que puedo y la sabiduría para reconocer la diferencia._

El chico seguía mirándome. Me sentí un poco sonrojada

Finalmente, decidí que la estrategia adecuada era mirarlo también. Los chicos no tienen un monopolio en el negocio de mirar fijamente, después de todo. Así que lo miré mientras Jedaite comentaba por enésima vez que era impotente, etcétera, y pronto se trataba de un concurso de mirada fija. Después de un rato el muchacho sonrió y, finalmente, sus ojos azules miraron hacia otro lado. Cuando volvió a mirarme, subí las cejas para decir, gane.

Se encogió de hombros. Jedaite continuó y finalmente llegó el momentodelas presentaciones.

Andrew, tal vez te gustaría ser el primero. Sé que te estás enfrentando unmomento difícil.

—Sí —dijo Andrew—. Soy Andrew. Tengo diecisiete. Y parece como que tengo que someterme a una cirugía en un par de semanas, después de la cual estaré ciego. No es por quejarme ni nada porque sé que muchos de ustedes pasan por algo peor, pero sí, me refiero, estar ciego como que apesta. Mi novia me ayuda, sin embargo. Y amigos como Darién — señalo hacia el chico, quien ahora tenía un nombre

—. En fin— continuó Andrew. Estaba mirando sus manos, las cuales había doblado entre sí como la parte superior de un tipi —. No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Estamos aquí para ti, Andrew —dijo Jedaite—. Vamos a dejar que Andrew nos oiga, chicos. —

Y luego todos, en una monotonía, dijimos: —Estamos aquí para ti, Andrew.

Michael fue el próximo. Tenía doce años. Tenía leucemia. Siempre ha tenido leucemia. Estaba bien. O eso decía. Había tomado el ascensor. Beryl tenía dieciséis y era lo suficientemente bonita para ser el objetivo de los ojos del chico sexy. Era una paciente habitual, en una larga remisión por cáncer de apéndice, el cual yo no sabía que existía previamente. Dijo, como lo había hecho alguna que otra vez cuando había asistido al grupo de apoyo, que se sentía fuerte, lo cual se sentía como si estuviera presumiéndome, mientras las mangueras de oxigeno me hacían cosquillasen las fosas nasales. Hubo otros cinco antes de llegar a él. Sonrió un poco cuando su turno llegó. Su voz era baja, vaporosa y extremadamente sexy.

—Mi nombre es Darién Chiba —dijo Tengo diecisiete... tuve un pequeño toque de osteosarcoma hace un año y medio atrás pero estoy aquí hoy, a petición de Andrew.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? —preguntó Jedaite.

—Oh, estoy genial —Darién sonrió con la comisura de sus labios—. Estoy en una montaña rusa que sólo va para arriba, mi amigo.

Cuando llegó mi turno, dije:

—Mi nombre es Serena. Tengo dieciséis. Tiroides con metástasis en los pulmones. Estoy bien

La hora avanzaba a pasos acelerados: las luchas se recontaron, batallas ganadas en medio de guerras que seguramente se perderán, aferrados a la esperanza, las familias fueron elogiadas y denunciadas, se acordó que los amigos simplemente no entendían, se derramaron lagrimas y se recibió consuelo. Ni Darién Chiba ni yo volvimos a hablar hasta que Jedaite dijo:

—Darién, tal vez te gustaría compartir tus temores con el grupo.

—¿Mis temores?

—Sí.

—Le temo al olvido —dijo sin ninguna pausa—. Le temo como el proverbial hombre ciego que tiene miedo de la oscuridad.

—Demasiado pronto —dijo Andrew, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿He sido poco delicado? — preguntó Darién—. Puedo ser bastante ciego a los sentimientos de otros.

Andrew se estaba riendo, pero Jedaite alzó un dedo un dedo en forma de reprensión y dijo:

—Darién, por favor, sigamos contigo y con tu lucha. ¿Dijiste que le tenías miedo al olvido?

—Así es —respondió Darién.

Jedaite parecía perdido.

—Alguien, eh, ¿alguien quiere hablar de eso?

No he estado en una escuela adecuadamente en tres años. Mis padres eran mis dos mejores amigos. Mi tercer mejor amigo era un autor que ni siquiera sabía que yo existía. Era una persona bastante tímida; no del tipo de levantar la mano. Y aun así, sólo esta vez, decidí hablar. Medio alce mi mano y Jedaite, con un evidente placer, dijo inmediatamente:

—¡Serena! —

estaba, estoy segura que asumió, la apertura. Pasando así a formar parte del grupo. Mire a Darién Chiba, que me devolvió la mirada. Casi podías ver a través de sus ojos, eran tan azules

—Llegará un tiempo —dije—Cuando todos nosotros estemos muertos. Todos nosotros. Llegará un tiempo cuando no quedaran más seres humanos para recordar que alguna vez existimos o que nuestra especie alguna vez hizo algo. No habrá nadie que quede para recordar a Aristóteles o a Cleopatra, por no hablar de ti. Todo lo que hicimos, construimos, escribimos, pensamos y descubrimos será olvidado y todo esto —hice un gesto describiendo—, habrá sido inútil. Quizás ese tiempo venga pronto o quizás este a millones de años de distancia, pero incluso si sobrevivimos el desplome de nuestro sol, no sobreviviremos para siempre. Paso mucho tiempo antes que los organismos experimentaron la conciencia, y habrá tiempo después. Y si te preocupa que sea inevitable que el hombre caiga en el olvido, te aconsejo que ni lo pienses. Dios sabe que eso es lo que hacen todo el mundo.

Aprendí esto de mí, antes mencionado, tercer mejor amigo; Peter Van Houten, el recluido autor _de Un dolor Imperial_, el libro que era lo más cercano que tenía a una biblia. Peter Van Houten, la única persona que había encontrado jamás que parecía (a) entender lo que es estar muriendo, y (b) no haber muerto. Después que termine, hubo un periodo bastante largo de silencio mientras miraba una sonrisa propagarse a través de la cara de Darién; no la pequeña sonrisa torcida del chico tratando de ser sexy mientras me miraba, sino su sonrisa real, muy grande para su cara.

—Carajo —dijo Darién en voz baja—Que chica más rara.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que termino la reunión. Al final, todos juntamos las manos y Jedaite nos guió en una oración.

—Señor Jesucristo, nos hemos reunidos aquí en tu corazón, literalmente en tu corazón, como sobrevivientes de cáncer. Tú y solo tú nos conoces como nos conocemos a nosotros mismos. Guíanos a la vida y a la luz a través de los momentos de pruebas. Oramos por los ojos de Andrew, por la sangre de Michael y Jamie, por los huesos de Darién, por los pulmones de Serena y por la garganta de James. Te pedimos que nos podamos curar y que podamos sentir tu amor, y tu paz, que sobrepasa todo entendimiento. Y nosotros recordaremos en nuestros corazones a esos que conocimos, y amamos que se han ido a casa contigo: María, Kade, Joseph, Haley, Abigail, Angelina, Taylor, Gabriel y…Era una larga lista.

El mundo contenía a bastante gente muerta. Y mientras Jedaite estuvo horas con el mismo discurso, leyendo la lista de una hoja de papel porque era muy larga para memorizarla. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, tratando de pensar en la oración, pero sobre todo imaginando el día cuando mi nombre encontrara su camino a través de esa lista, justo al final cuando todos hubieran parado de escuchar. Cuando Jedaite había terminado, dijimos este estúpido mantra juntos "HOY ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE NUESTRA VIDA" y terminó. Darién Chiba se empujó fuera de su silla y camino hacia mí. Su paso era torcido como su sonrisa. Se elevaba sobre mí, pero mantuvo su distancia, así no tendría que estirar el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

—Serena.

—No, tu nombre completo

—Um, Serena Usagi Tsukino —Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, cuando Andrew se acercó.

—Espera —dijo Darién, levantando un dedo y se giró hacia Andrew—. Eso fue, en realidad, peor de lo que lo hiciste ver. —Ha sido mucho peor de lo que decías

— Te dije que era una pena

—¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo en estas cosas?

—No lo sé. Quizás ayuda.

Darién se inclinó pensando que así no lo escucharía.

—¿Esta chica suele venir? —

No pude escuchar el comentario de Andrew, pero Darién respondió:

—Se lo diré—

Sujeto a Andrew en ambos hombros y después tomo medio paso lejos de él.

—Cuéntale a Serena sobre la clínica.

Andrew inclinó una mano contra la mesa de aperitivos y enfoco sus enormes ojos en mí.

—Está bien, así que fui a la clínica esta mañana y estaba diciéndole a mi cirujano que prefería ser sordo que ciego. Y él dijo, "No funciona de esa manera," y yo estaba, como, "Sí, me doy cuenta que no funciona de esa manera; sólo estoy diciendo que preferiría ser sordo que ciego si tuviera la opción, que me doy cuenta no tengo," y él dijo, "Bueno, la buena noticia es que no serás sordo," y yo estaba como, "Gracias por explicarme que mi cáncer en el ojo no me dejaría sordo. Me siento tan afortunado que una gran eminencia como usted se digne a operarme."

—Suena como un ganador —dije—. Voy a tratar de pescar algún cáncer en el ojo así puedo conocer a este tipo

_Buena suerte con eso. Está bien, debería irme. Lita está esperándome. Voy a tener que verla mucho mientras pueda

—¿Contraguerrillas mañana? —preguntó Darién.

—Definitivamente —Andrew se giró y corrió escaleras arriba, subiendo dos a la vez.

Darién Chiba se giró hacia mí.

—Literalmente —dijo.

—¿Literalmente? —pregunté.

—Estamos literalmente en el corazón de Jesús —dijo—. Pensé que estábamos en un sótano de la iglesia, pero estamos literalmente en el corazón de Jesús.

—Alguien debería decirle a Jesús —dije—. Quiero decir, tiene que ser

peligroso, almacenar chicos con cáncer en tu corazón.

—Le diría yo mismo —dijo Darién—. Pero desafortunadamente estoy literalmente atorado dentro de su corazón, así que él no será capaz de escucharme —

Me reí, y él sacudió su cabeza, sin dejar de mirarme

. —¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Nada —contesto

. —¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

Darién esbozo una media sonrisa.

—Porque eres hermosa. Y disfruto mirar a personas hermosas, hace tiempo decidí no negarme los más simples placeres de la vida.

Un breve silencio incómodo se produjo.

-Quiero decir, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta, como deliciosamente lo mencionaste, que todo esto terminara en el olvido.

Casi me burlé, suspiré o exhalé de una manera que fue vagamente como una tos y después dije.

—No soy hermo…

—Eres como una milenaria Natalie Portman. Como la Natalie Portman en _V de Vendetta_

—Nunca la he visto —dije.

—¿En serio? —preguntó—. Hermosa chica con cabello corto como chico, que odia la autoridad y no puede evitar enamorarse de un chico que sabe es un problema. Es tu autobiografía, hasta donde puedo ver.

Estaba claro que estaba ligando. Y la verdad es que me volví loca. Ni siquiera sabía que los chicos podían volverme loca, quiero decir en la vida real.

Una chica joven paso a nuestro lado.

—¿Cómo estas Alisa? —preguntó. Ella sonrió y masculló

—Hola, Darién.

—Del Memorial —explicó. Memorial era el mayor hospital de investigación

—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Al Infantil —dije, mi voz más baja de lo que esperaba que fuera.

Asintió. La conversación parecía haber terminado.

—Bueno —dije asintiendo vagamente hacia las escaleras que nos llevaban fuera del, literalmente, corazón de Jesús.

Eche a andar el carrito y empecé a caminar. Se acercó cojeando a mi lado.

—Así que, nos vemos la próxima vez, ¿quizás? —pregunté.

—Deberías verla —dijo—. V de Vendetta, quiero decir.

—Está bien —dije—. La buscaré.

—No, conmigo. En mi casa —dijo—. Ahora.

Paré de caminar.

—Apenas te conozco, Darién Chiba. Podrías ser un asesino en serie.

Asintió.

—Es cierto, Serena Usagi —

Pasó junto a mí, sus hombros llenando su camisa verde tejida, su espalda recta, sus pasos pausados ligeramente a la derecha mientras caminaba firme y confiado en lo que había determinado era una pierna ortopédica. El osteosarcoma a veces toma una extremidad para probarte. Después, si le gustas, toma el resto.

Lo seguí por las escaleras, perdiendo terreno mientras hacia mi camino lentamente, las escaleras no eran un campo fácil para mis pulmones. Y después estábamos fuera del corazón de Jesús, en el estacionamiento, el aire frío de primavera de la manera perfecta, la luz del atardecer celestial en su nocividad.

Mamá no estaba ahí todavía, que era inusual, porque estaba casi siempre estaba esperándome. Miré alrededor y vi que una chica alta, curvilínea y morena tenía a Andrew fijado contra la pared de piedra de la iglesia, besándolo de una manera bastante agresiva. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para escuchar los extraños ruidos de sus bocas juntas, y podía escucharlo diciendo, "siempre," y ella diciendo, "siempre," de regreso.

De repente, parado cerca de mí, Darién medio susurró.

—Son grandes creyentes en las manifestaciones públicas de afecto.

—¿Qué hay con el "siempre"? —los sonidos de succión se intensificaron.

—Siempre es lo suyo. Siempre se amaran a pesar de cualquier cosa. Calculo que se han enviado mensajes de texto con la palabra siempre como cuatro millones de veces en el último año, y me quedo corto

Otro par más de autos llegaron, llevándose a Michael y Alisa. Éramos sólo Darién y yo ahora, mirando a Andrew y Lita, quienes avanzaron a un ritmo acelerado, como si no estuvieran recostados contra un lugar sagrado. Su mano llegó hasta su pecho, sobre su camisa manoseándolo, mientras su mano quieta mientras sus dedos se movían alrededor. Me pregunté si eso se sentía bien. No parecía como si lo fuera, pero decidí perdonar a Andrew en base a que iba quedar ciego. Los sentidos se deben aprovechar mientras todavía hay hambre o lo que sea.

—Imagina tomando ese último viaje al hospital —dije tranquilamente—. La última vez que manejaras otra vez un auto.

Sin mirarme, Darién dijo:

—Estas matando mi vibra aquí, Serena Usagi. Estoy tratando de observar el amor joven en su más multi-esplendorosa torpeza.

—Creo que está lastimando su pecho —dije

Sí, es difícil de determinar si está intentando estimularla o hacer unexamen de seno —después Darién Chiba metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó, de todas las cosas, un paquete de cigarrillos. Lo abrió y coloco un cigarrillo entre sus labios

—¿Es en serio ? —pregunté—. ¿Crees que eso es genial? Oh, Dios mío, acabas de arruinar toda la cosa

. —¿Qué cosa? -preguntó, girando hacia mí. El cigarrillo sin encender colgando de su boca, sin sonreír

. —Toda la cosa donde un chico que no es poco atractivo o poco inteligente, o aparentemente de alguna manera inaceptable se me queda mirando y me señala el uso incorrecto de literalidades, me compara con las actrices y me pide que vea una película en su casa, pero por supuesto ahí siempre hay una hamartia y la tuya es esa oh, Dios mío, incluso aunque TUVISTE EL MALDITO CÁNCER le das dinero a una compañía a cambio de la oportunidad de adquirir TODAVIA MÁS CÁNCER. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Déjame asegurarte que no ser capaz de respirar? APESTA. Totalmente decepcionante.

. —¿Una hamartia? —pregunto, el cigarrillo todavía en su boca. Apretó su mandíbula. Tenía una mandíbula de infiernos, desafortunadamente.

—Un error fatal - expliqué, girando lejos de él. Caminé hacia la acera, dejando a Darién Chiba detrás de mí y después escuché un auto empezar a bajar por la calle.

Era mamá. Había estado esperando a que hiciera amigos o lo que sea. Sentía esta extraña mezcla de decepción y rabia dentro de mí. Ni siquiera sabía que sentimiento era, en serio, sólo que ahí había un montón de ello, y quería golpear a Darién Chiba y también reemplazar mis pulmones con pulmones que no apestaran y fueran simplemente pulmones.

Estaba parada con mis zapatos deportivos en el mismo borde de la acera, el tanque de oxígeno con bolas y cadenas en el carro junto a mí, y justo mientras mi mamá se estacionaba, sentí una mano agarrar la mía. Aleje de un tirón mi mano pero me giré hacia él

. —No te matan al menos que los enciendas —dijo mientras mamá se estacionaba en la acera—. Y nunca encendí uno. Es una metáfora, ves: colocas la cosa dañina justo entre tus dientes, pero no le das el poder de hacer daño

. —Es una metáfora —dije dudosamente. Mamá estaba sólo parada

. —Es una metáfora —dijo

. —Decides lo que haces en función de su connotación metafórica…—conteste

—Oh, sí —sonrío. La gran, torpe y real sonrisa—. Soy un gran creyente de las metáforas, Serena Usagi.

Me giré hacia el auto. Toqué la ventana. Y bajo.

—Voy a ver una película con Darién Chiba —dije—. Por favor graba los siguientes episodios del maratón de ANTM para mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Darién Chiba conducía fatal. Tanto si paraba o arrancaba, todo sucedía con una tremenda sacudida. Volaba contra el cinturón del asiento de su camioneta Toyota cada vez que frenaba, y mi cuello caía hacia atrás cada vez que apretaba el acelerador. Podría haber estado nerviosa, con estar sentada en el auto de un chico extraño en camino a su casa, profundamente consciente de que mis pulmones de mierda complican los esfuerzos de defenderme de ataques no deseados, pero su manera de conducir era tan asombrosamente pobre que no podía pensar en nada más.

Habíamos conducido por lo menos por un kilómetro y medio en un silencio irregular antes de que Darién dijera:

—Reprobé el examen de conducción tres veces.

—No te creo.

Se rió y sacudió la cabeza

—Bueno, no tengo sensibilidad en la pierna ortopédica, y no he aprendido el truco de conducir solo con la izquierda. Mis médicos dicen que la mayoría de los amputados pueden conducir sin problema, pero… ya ves. Yo no. En fin, lo he conseguido a la cuarta, y es lo que hay.

A casi un kilómetro frente a nosotros, una luz se puso roja. Darién hundió los frenos, lanzándome contra la abrazadera triangular del cinturón de seguridad

—. Lo siento. Juro por Dios que estoy tratando de ser suave. Bien, entonces de todos modos, al final de la prueba, creí que fallaría totalmente de nuevo, pero el instructor fue como, "Tu manera de conducir es desagradable, pero no es técnicamente insegura".

—No estoy segura de que concuerde —dije—. Sospecho del Beneficio por Cáncer. —El Beneficio por Cáncer son las pequeñas cosas que los chicos con cáncer obtienen y que los chicos regulares no: pelotas de baloncesto firmadas por héroes deportivos, pases libres para entregar la tarea tarde, licencia de conducción no ganadas, etc.

—Claro —dijo él. La luz se volvió verde. Me aseguré. Darién hundió el acelerador.

—¿Sabes que han inventado controles manuales para personas que no pueden usar sus piernas? —señalé.

—Sí —dijo—. Quizás algún día. —

Suspiró en una manera que me preguntara si realmente creía que llegaría ese día. Sabía que en muchos casos el osteosarcoma podía curarse, pero…

Hay varias maneras de descubrir las expectativas de supervivencia de alguien sin necesidad de preguntárselo directamente, y yo recurrí a la clásica

—Entonces, ¿estás en la escuela? —Generalmente, tus padres te sacan de la escuela en cuanto piensan que vas a morirte.

—Sí —dijo—. Estoy en North Central. Sin embargo, voy un año atrasado, estoy en segundo año. ¿Tú?

Consideré mentir. A nadie le gusta un cadáver, después de todo. Pero al final dije la verdad.

—No, mis padres me retiraron hace tres años.

—¿Tres años? —preguntó asombrado.

Le conté a Darién sobre la idea general de mi milagro: diagnosticada con cáncer de tiroides Estado IV cuando tenía trece. No le conté que el diagnostico llegó tres meses después de que tuve mi primer período. Como: ¡Felicidades! Eres una mujer. Ahora muere. Era, como nos dijeron, incurable. Tuve una cirugía llamada disección radical del cuello, que es tan placentera como suena. Luego radiación. Luego trataron con un poco de quimio para mis tumores pulmonares. Los tumores se redujeron, luego crecieron. Para entonces, tenía catorce. Mis pulmones empezaron a llenarse con agua. Yo estaba luciendo bastante muerta: mis manos y pies hinchados, mi piel agrietada, mis labios estaban perpetuamente azules. Ellos consiguieron esta droga que hace que no te sientas tan completamente aterrorizada sobre el hecho de que no puedes respirar, y tuve un montón de esta fluyendo hacia mí a través de un catéter, y más de una docena de otras drogas más. Pero aun así, hay una cierta incomodidad en ahogarse, particularmente cuando se produce en el transcurso de varios meses. Finalmente terminé en la UCI con neumonía, y mi mamá se arrodilló al lado de mi cama y dijo: "¿Estás lista, cariño?" y le dije que estaba lista, mi papá simplemente siguió diciéndome que me amaba en esta voz que no estaba rompiéndose tanto como ya estaba rota, y seguí diciéndole que también lo amaba, y todos estaban sosteniéndose de las manos, y no pude recuperar el aliento, mis pulmones estaban actuando desesperados, haciéndome jadear, sacándome de la cama para tratar de encontrar una posición que les pudiera llevar aire, y estaba avergonzada por su desesperación, disgustada porque simplemente no lo dejaran ir, y recuerdo a mi mamá diciéndome que estaba bien, que iba a estar bien, que estaría bien, y mi padre tratando tan fuerte de no sollozar que cuando lo hacía, que era regularmente, era un terremoto. Y recuerdo no querer estar despierta. Todos pensaron que estaba acabada, pero mi médico de cáncer Amy logró sacar algo del fluido de mis pulmones, y poco después los antibióticos que me habían dado para la neumonía hicieron efecto. Me desperté y pronto empecé uno de esos tratamientos experimentales que son famosos en la República de Cáncer landia por No Funcionar. La droga era Phalanxifor, esta molécula diseñada para atacar por sí misma las células cancerígenas y disminuir su crecimiento. No funcionaba en cerca del setenta por ciento de las personas. Pero funcionó en mí. Los tumores se redujeron. Y siguieron reduciéndose. ¡Muy bien, Phalanxifor! En los pasados dieciocho meses, mi metástasis apenas ha crecido, dejándome con pulmones que apestan para ser pulmones pero que podrían, posiblemente, luchar durante un tiempo indefinido con la ayuda de oxígeno y Phalanxifor diario.

Es cierto que, mi Milagro Cancerígeno sólo había resultado en un poco de tiempo comprado. Todavía no sabía el tamaño de ese poco. Pero cuando le dije a Darién Chiba, pinté la situación lo más rosa posible, embelleciendo lo milagroso del milagro.

—Entonces ahora vas a volver a la escuela —dijo.

—En realidad no puedo —expliqué—, porque ya obtuve mi certificado de bachillerato. Entonces estoy tomando clases en MCC. —Que era nuestra universidad local.

—Una chica universitaria —dijo, asintiendo—. Eso explica el aura de sofisticación. —

Me sonrío con complicidad. Le di un golpecito de broma en el brazo y noté sus músculos bajo la piel, tensos e impresionantes.

Hicimos un giro que hizo chirriar las ruedas hacia una subdivisión con paredes de estuco de casi tres metros de altas. Su casa era la primera a la izquierda. Una colonial de dos pisos. Nos detuvimos en su camino de entrada. Lo seguí al interior. Una placa de madera en la entrada estaba grabada en cursiva con las palabras

_Hogar Es Donde Está El Corazón_, y la casa entera resultó estar adornada con tales observaciones.

_Los Buenos Amigos Son Difíciles de Encontrar e Imposibles de Olvidar_ decía una ilustración sobre el perchero._ El Verdadero Amor Nace de Tiempos Difíciles _prometía una almohada tejida en el antiguo mobiliario de su sala de estar. Darién me vio leyendo.

—Mis padres los llaman Estímulos —explicó—. Están por todas partes.

Su mamá y papá lo llamaban Dar. Estaban haciendo enchiladas en la cocina, un pedazo de vidriera en el fregadero decía en letras burbujeantes_ La Familia es Para Siempre _. Su mamá estaba poniendo pollo en tortillas, que su papá después envolvía y ponía en un sartén de vidrio. No parecieron demasiados sorprendidos por mi llegada, lo que tenía sentido: El hecho de que Darién me hicierasentir especial no necesariamente indica queera especial. Quizás él traía a casa a una chica diferente cada noche para mostrarle películas y animarla.

—Ésta es Serena Usagi —dijo, como a manera de presentación.

—Sólo Serena —dije.

—¿Cómo va todo, Serena? —preguntó el papá de Dar. Era alto, casi tan alto como Dar, y delgado en una manera en que las personas mayores usualmente no lo eran.

—Bien —dije.

—¿Cómo estuvo el Grupo de Apoyo de Andrew?

—Fue increíble —dijo Dar

—Tú siempre tan positivo… —dijo su mamá—. ¿A ti te gusta Serena?

Me detuve un segundo, tratando de averiguar si mi respuesta debería ser calibrada a complacer a Darién o a sus padres.

—La mayoría de las personas son verdaderamente amables —dije finalmente.

—Eso es exactamente lo que encontramos con las familias en el Memorial cuando estuvimos en medio de éste con el tratamiento de Dar. —dijo su papá—. Todos fueron tan amables. Fuertes, también. En los días más oscuros, el Señor pone a las mejores personas en tu vida.

—Rápido, dame una almohada y algo de hilo porque esto necesita ser un estímulo —dijo Darién, y su papá pareció un poco enojado, pero entonces Dar envolvió su largo brazo alrededor del cuello de su papá y dijo—: Sólo estoy bromeando, papá. Me gustan los jodidos estímulos. De verdad. Simplemente no puedo admitirlo porque soy un adolescente.

Su papá puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Te vas a unir a nosotros para cenar, espero? —preguntó su mamá. Era pequeña y morena, y vagamente tímida.

—¿Supongo? —dije—. Tengo que estar en casa a las diez. ¿Además yo no, um, como carne?

—No hay problema. Haremos algunos vegetarianos —dijo.

—¿Los animales son demasiado lindos? —preguntó Dar.

—Quiero minimizar el número de muertes de las que soy responsable—dije.

Dar abrió su boca para responder pero luego se detuvo. Su mamá llenó el silencio.

—Bueno, creo que es genial.

Hablaron conmigo por un rato sobre cómo las enchiladas eran las Famosas Enchiladas Chiba y no debía perdérmelas, y sobre cómo el toque de queda de Dar también era a las diez, y cómo estaban intrínsecamente desconfiados de cualquiera que le diera a sus hijos toques de queda diferentes a las diez, y si estaba en la escuela —"es una estudiante de universidad", intervino Darién— y cómo el clima era verdadera y absolutamente extraordinario para marzo, y cómo en primavera todas las cosas son nuevas, y ellos ni siquiera me preguntaron una vez sobre el oxígeno o mi diagnóstico, que fue raro y maravilloso, y luego Darién dijo:

—Serena y yo vamos a ver V de Vendetta Para que se dé cuenta que es la doble de la Natalie Portman de mediados de la década de los 2000. — dijo por fin Darién

—El televisor de la sala es tuyo para que la veas —dijo su papá felizmente.

—Creo que en realidad vamos a verla en el sótano.

Su papá rió. —Buen intento. Sala.

—Pero quiero mostrarle a Serena Usagi el sótano —dijo Darién.

—Sólo Serena —dije.

—Entonces muéstrale a Sólo Serena el sótano —dijo su papá—. Y luego vuelve arriba y mira tu película en la sala. Darién hinchó sus mejillas, se balanceó sobre su pierna, y retorció las caderas, tirando hacia adelante la prótesis.

—Bien —murmuró. Lo seguí abajo por las escaleras alfombradas a una enorme habitación en el sótano. Un estante al nivel de mis ojos alcanzaba a rodear toda la habitación, y estaba relleno sólidamente con recuerdos de baloncesto: docenas de trofeos con hombres de plástico medio-saltando o driblando o alcanzando una bandeja hacia una canasta inexistente. También había muchos balones firmados y zapatillas.

—Solía jugar baloncesto —explicó.

—Debiste haber sido bastante bueno.

—No era malo, pero todos los zapatos y pelotas son Beneficios del Cáncer. —

Él se dirigió a la televisión, donde un enorme montón de DVD´S y videojuegos estaban organizados en una forma vaga de pirámide. Se inclinó por la cintura y tomó V de Vendetta

—. Era, como, el prototipo de chico blanco atleta —dijo—. Trataba de resucitar el arte perdido del tiro de media distancia, pero entonces un día estaba disparando tiros libres, solo de pie en la línea de tiros libres en el gimnasio Central del Norte disparando de un estante de pelotas. De repente, no podía entender por qué estaba metódicamente lanzando un objeto esférico a través de una circunferencia hueca. Parecía la cosa más estúpida que podría estar haciendo. —Empecé a pensar en los niños pequeños poniendo una clavija cilíndrica a través de un agujero circular, y cómo lo hacen una y otra vez durante meses, cuando lo averiguan, y cómo el baloncesto era básicamente una versión ligeramente más aeróbica del mismo ejercicio. De todos modos, por mucho tiempo, seguí hundiendo tiros libres. Llegué a ochenta veces seguidas, mi mejor de todos los tiempos, pero a medida que seguía, me sentía más y más como un niño de dos años. Y luego, por alguna razón me puse a pensar en vallas. ¿Estás bien?

Había tomado asiento en la esquina de su cama sin hacer. No estaba tratando de ser sugerente ni nada; sólo me cansé un poco cuando me tuve que mantener de pie mucho tiempo. Estuve de pie en la sala de estar y luego había habido escaleras, y luego más estar de pie, que era estar mucho de pie para mí, y no quería desmayarme o algo así. Era un poco una dama victoriana, sabia en desmayos.

—Estoy bien —dije—. Sólo escuchando. ¿Corredores de vallas?

—Sí, corredores de vallas. No sé por qué. Comencé a pensar acerca de ellos realizando sus carreras con vallas, y saltando por encima de estos objetos totalmente arbitrarios que habían sido fijados en su camino. Y me preguntaba si los corredores alguna vez pensaban, tú sabes, esto sería más rápido si sólo nos deshiciéramos de los obstáculos.

—¿Esto fue antes de tu diagnóstico? —pregunté.

—Bien, bien, estaba eso, también. —Esbozo una media sonrisa—. El día de los existencialmente tensos tiros libres fue casualmente también mi último día con ambas piernas. Tuve un fin de semana entre el momento en que se programó la amputación y cuando ocurrió. Mi pequeña visión propia de lo que Andrew está pasando.

Asentí. Me gustaba Darién Chiba. Realmente, realmente, realmente me gustaba. Me gustó la forma en que su historia terminó con otra persona. Me gustaba su voz. Me gustó que tomara tiros libres existencialmente tensos. Me gustaba que era un profesor titular en el Departamento de Sonrisas Ligeramente Torcidas con una cita doble en el Departamento de tener una Voz que Hacia que Mi Piel Se Sintiera Más Como Piel. Y me gustaba que tuviera dos nombres. Siempre me ha gustado la gente con dos nombres, porque tomas la decisión de cómo llamarles: ¿Dar o Darién? Yo, era siempre Serena, univalente Serena.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —pregunté.

—¿Eh? —respondió, parecía un poco distraído. —Dijiste eso de ver jugar a los niños

—Oh, sí, no. Tengo sobrinos, de mis medias hermanas. Pero son mayores. Tienen como… PAPÁ ¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENEN LUNA Y REÍ?

—¡Veintiocho años!

—Tienen como veintiocho. Ellas viven en Chicago. Ambas están casadas con tipos abogados muy elegantes. O tipos banqueros. No puedo recordar. ¿Tienes hermanos?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —preguntó, sentándose a mi lado a una distancia segura.

—Ya te dije mi historia. Me diagnosticaron cuando…

—No, no tú historia de cáncer. Tú historia. Intereses, aficiones, pasiones, extraños fetiches, etcétera.

—Pues —dije.

—No me digas que eres una de esas personas que se convierte en su enfermedad. Conozco a tanta gente así. Es desalentador. Como que, el cáncer es el negocio de absorber gente, Pero seguro no has permitido que esto tenga éxito antes de tiempo.

Se me ocurrió que tal vez lo había hecho. Luché con la forma de lanzarme a Darién Chiba, que entusiasmos aceptar, y en el silencio que siguió, se me ocurrió que no era muy interesante.

—Soy poco extraordinaria.

—Rechazo eso totalmente. Piensa en algo que te gusta. La primera cosa que venga a tu mente.

—Pues... ¿Leer?

—¿Qué lees?

—Todo. Desde espantosas novelas rosas la ficción pretenciosa a la poesía. Lo que sea.

—¿Escribes poesía, también?

—No. No escribo.

—¡Ahí! —Darién casi gritó—. Serena Usagi, eres la única adolescente en Estados Unidos que prefiere leer poesía a escribirla. Esto me dice mucho. Lees una gran cantidad de libros buenos ¿Verdad?

—¿Supongo?

—¿Cuál es tu favorito?

—Um —dije. Mi libro favorito, por un amplio margen, era Un dolor Imperial, pero no me gustaba decirle a la gente al respecto. A veces, lees un libro y te llena con este fervor evangélico raro, y te convences de que el mundo destrozado nunca se pondrá de nuevo junto a menos que y hasta que todos los seres humanos lean el libro. Y luego están los libros como Un dolor Imperial, de los que no puedes decirle a la gente, libros tan especiales y raros, y tuyos que la publicidad de tu afecto se siente como una traición. Ni siquiera era que el libro fuera tan bueno ni nada; era sólo que el autor, Peter Van Houten, parecía entenderme de maneras extrañas e imposibles. Un dolor Imperial era mi libro, en la forma en que mi cuerpo era mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos eran mis pensamientos. Aun así, le dije a Darién:

—Mi libro favorito es probablemente, Un dolor Imperial—dije.

—¿Tiene zombis? —pregunto.

—No —dije.

—¿soldados? Negué con la cabeza.

—No es esa clase de libro.

Él sonrió.

—Voy a leer este libro terrible con el título aburrido que no contiene soldados, —prometió, y de inmediato me sentí como que no debería haberle dicho al respecto. Darién se dio la vuelta a una pila de libros debajo de su mesa de noche. Tomó un libro de bolsillo y una pluma. A medida que escribía una inscripción en la página del título, dijo:

—. Todo lo que pido a cambio es que tú leas esta novela brillante y obsesiva de mi videojuego favorito. Levantó el libro, que se llamaba

El Precio del Amanecer. Me eché a reír y lo tomé. Nuestras manos quedaron liadas juntas en la transferencia de libro, y luego estaba tomando mi mano.

— Fría —dijo, presionando con un dedo mi muñeca pálida.

—No tan fría como para estar infra oxigenada—dije.

—Me encanta cuando me hablas de forma médica —dijo. Se puso de pie, y me llevó con él, no soltó mi mano hasta que llegamos a las escaleras.

Vimos la película con varias pulgadas de sofá entre nosotros. Hice la total cursilada de colar mi mano en el sofá a mitad de camino entre nosotros para hacerle saber que estaba bien sostenerla, pero él no lo intentó. Después de una hora en la película, los padres de Darién entraron y nos sirvieron las enchiladas, que nos comimos en el sofá, y eran bastante deliciosas.

La película era sobre este tipo heroico con una máscara que murió heroicamente por Natalie Portman, que es bastante ruda y muy caliente y no tiene nada que se acerque a mi cara hinchada de esteroides. En los créditos finales, dijo:

—Bastante genial, ¿eh?

—Bastante genial —estuve de acuerdo

Aunque no lo fue, en realidad. Era una especie de película de chico. No sé por qué los chicos esperan que nos gusten las películas de chicos. No esperamos que les gusten las películas de chicas

—. Debo llegar a casa. Clase en la mañana —dije. Me senté en el sofá por un momento mientras Darién buscaba sus llaves. Su madre se sentó junto a mí y dijo:

—Me encanta esta, ¿a ti no? Supongo que había estado mirando hacia el estímulo encima de la televisión, un dibujo de un ángel con el título

_Sin Dolor, ¿cómo podríamos conocer la alegría? _

Esta es una vieja discusión en el campo del pensamiento sobre el sufrimiento, y su estupidez y falta de sofisticación pueden ser sondeados por siglos, pero basta decir que la existencia del brócoli no afectará en modo alguno el sabor del chocolate.

—Sí —dije—. Una idea maravillosa.

Conduje el automóvil de Darién a casa con Darién controlando las estaciones. Él me hizo escuchar un par de canciones que le gustaban de una banda llamada The Hectic Glow, y fueron buenas canciones, pero como no las conocía aún, no eran tan buenas para mí como lo eran para él. Seguí mirando a su pierna, o el lugar donde su pierna había estado, tratando de imaginar cómo lucia la pierna falsa. No quería darle importancia, pero lo hice un poco. Él probablemente se preocupaba por mi oxígeno. La enfermedad genera rechazo. Lo había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo, y sospechaba que Darién lo había hecho, también.

A medida que me detuve delante de mi casa, Darién apagó la radio. El aire se espesaba. Probablemente estaba pensando en darme un beso, y yo estaba sin duda pensando en besarlo. Preguntándome si también lo quería. Había besado a chicos, pero había pasado mucho tiempo. Del milagro.

Puse el automóvil en neutral y lo miré. Él era realmente guapo. Ya sé que se supone que los chicos no los son, pero él lo era.

—Serena Usagi —me dijo, y mi nombre sonaba más bonito en su voz—. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte.

—Lo mismo, Sr. Chiba —dije.

Sentí vergüenza al mirarlo. No podía igualar la intensidad de sus ojos azules.

—¿Puedo verte de nuevo? —preguntó. Había un entrañable nerviosismo en su voz. Sonreí.

—Claro.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó.

—Paciencia, pequeño saltamontes —aconsejé—. No quieres parecer demasiado ansioso.

—Correcto, por eso dije mañana —dijo—. Quiero volver a verte esta noche. Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar toda la noche y gran parte de mañana

. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo.

—Ni siquiera me conoces —dije. Tomé el libro de la consola central

—. ¿Qué tal si te llamo cuando termine esto?

—Pero ni siquiera tienes mi número de teléfono —dijo.

—Tengo la firme sospecha de que lo escribiste en el libro.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Y luego dices que no nos conocemos...

.

.

.

yuukychan Sí es un final triste


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Aquella noche me quedé hasta muy tarde leyendo El Precio del Amanecer (Les arruino el final: el precio del amanecer es sangre). No era Un Dolor Imperial, pero el protagonista, el sargento Max Mayhem, era del todo antipático pese a matar, según mis cuentas, a como mínimo ciento dieciocho personas en doscientas ochenta y ocho páginas.

Así que me levanté tarde la mañana siguiente, el jueves. La política de mi madre es de nunca levantarme, porque uno de los requerimientos del enfermo profesional es de dormir mucho, así que estaba confundida al principio cuando me desperté sobresaltada con sus manos en mis hombros.

—Son casi las diez, dijo ella.

—Durmiendo peleo contra el cáncer —conteste—. Estuve hasta tarde leyendo.

—Debió haber sido un buen libro —dijo mientras ella se arrodillaba al lado de la cama y me desenroscaba de mi largo concentrador de oxígeno, al cual llamaba Phillip, porque tenía pinta de llamarse Phillip.

Mi madre me conectó a un tanque portátil y me recordó que tenía clase.

—¿Te lo ha pasado ese chico? — Preguntó de repente

—¿Te refieres al herpes?

—Te pasas —dijo mi madre—. El libro, Serena. Me refiero al libro.

—Sí, él me dio el libro.

—Puedo decir que le gustas —dijo con las cejas levantadas, como si esta observación requiriera de algún instinto maternal único. Me encogí de hombros

—. Te dije que el grupo de apoyo iba a valer la pena.

—¿Te quedaste esperando afuera todo el tiempo?

—Sí. Llevaba algo para leer. De todas maneras, es momento de enfrentar el día, jovencita.

—Mamá, tengo sueño y cáncer, y tengo que luchar contra él

—Lo sé, amor, pero hay una clase que atender. Además hoy es…

Mi madre no podía disimular su alegría

—¿Jueves?

—¿De verdad lo olvidaste?

—Puede ser

—Es Jueves, ¡Veintinueve Marzo! —Ella básicamente gritó, con una sonrisa demente en su cara.

—¡Estas muy entusiasmada por conocer la fecha! —grité en respuesta.

— ¡SERENA! ¡ES TU MEDIO TREINTA Y TRES CUMPLEAÑOS!

—Ohhhhhh —dije.

Mi madre era toda una experta en celebraciones ¡ES EL DÍA DEL ÁRBOL! ¡VAMOS A ABRAZARLO Y COMER TARTA! COLON LE TRAJÓ VIRUELA A LOS NATIVOS; ¡TODOS DEBERÍAMOS RECORDAR LA OCASIÓN CON UN PICNIC!, etc.

—Bueno, feliz medio treinta y tres cumpleaños para mí —dije.

—¿Qué quieres hacer en tu día muy especial?

—¿Venir a casa desde clase y establecer el record mundial de número de episodios vistos consecutivamente de Top Chef ?

Mamá se estiró hacia esta plataforma por encima de mi cama y agarró a Bluie, el oso de peluche azul que me había regalado cuando tenía más o menos un año, en aquellos tiempos en que era políticamente aceptable llamar a los amigos por su color

. —¿No quieres ir a ver una película con Mina o Zafiro o alguien? —

Mina y Zafiro eran amigos míos..

Era una buena idea.

—Claro —dije—. Le enviaré un mensaje de texto a Mina y veré si quiere ir al centro comercial o algo luego de la escuela.

Mi madre sonrió, abrazando el oso contra su estómago.

—¿Sigue siendo genial ir al centro comercial? —preguntó.

—Me siento muy orgullosa de no saber lo que está de moda —respondí.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Mina, tomé una ducha, me vestí, y luego mi madre me llevó hasta la Universidad. Mi clase era literatura americana, una lectura sobre Frederick Douglass en un auditorio casi vacío, y era increíblemente difícil el quedarse despierto. A los cuarenta minutos de los noventa que son la clase, Mina me respondió.

Increíble. Feliz medio cumpleaños. ¿Castleton a las 15:32?

Mina tenía el tipo de vida social llena de gente así que necesitaba ser programada hasta el último minuto. Le respondí:

Suena bien. Estaré en la zona de restaurantes.

Mi madre me llevó directamente de la escuela a la librería al lado del centro comercial, donde compre Amanecer de Media Noche y Requiem de Mayhem , las dos primeras secuelas del Precio del Amanecer , y luego me dirigí a la enorme zona de los restautantes y me compre Coca cola _light_. Eran las15:21. Observé a esos chicos jugando en el barco del pirata dentro del patio del recreo mientras leía. Había este túnel por el que estos dos chicos seguían arrastrándose a través una y otra vez y parecía que nunca se iban a cansar, lo que me hizo pensar en Darién Chiba en los tiros libres angustiados.

Mi madre también estaba en la plaza de comidas, sola, sentada en una esquina donde pensó que no la iba a ver, con un sándwich de solomillo y queso y leyendo algunos papeles. Probablemente, cosas médicas. El papeleo era interminable.

A las 15:32 precisamente, noté a Mina pasando a grandes zancadas el Wok house. Me vio en el momento en que levanté mi mano, mostrando sus blancos y recién enderezados dientes, y se dirigió hacia mí. Llevaba un abrigo largo hasta la rodilla de color gris que se ajustaba perfectamente y gafas de sol enormes. Las levantó hacia la parte de arriba de su cabeza y se agachó para abrazarme.

—Querida —dijo, vagamente con acento inglés—. ¿Cómo estás?

La gente no encontraba el acento extraño o poco atractivo. Mina solo resultaba ser una extremadamente sofisticada inglesa de sociedad de veinticinco años atrapada dentro del cuerpo de una de dieciséis años en Indianápolis. Todos lo aceptaban.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Ya ni siquiera lo sé. ¿Eso _light_? —

Asentí y le pase la Coca - Cola. Ella tomó un sorbo a través de la pajita.

—Desearía que estuvieras en la escuela estos días. Algunos de los chicos están ahora de lo más apetecibles

. —Oh, ¿sí? ¿Cómo quiénes? —pregunté.

Ella procedió a nombrar cinco chicos con los que estuvimos en la primaria, pero no podía acordarme de ellos.

—He estado saliendo con Armand Wellington por un tiempo —dijo—, pero no creo que dure. Es todo un mocoso . Pero dejamos ya mi vida ¿Qué hay de Nuevo en el mundo de Serena?

—Nada, realmente —dije.

—¿La salud está bien?

—Lo mismo, ¿creo?

—¡Phalanxifor! —dijo ella entusiasta, sonriendo—. Así que vivirás por siempre, ¿verdad?

—No creo que para siempre —dije.

—Pero casi —dijo—. ¿Más novedades?

Pensé en decirle que estaba viendo a un chico, también, o al menos que había visto una película con uno, sólo porque sabía que la iba a sorprender y maravillar que alguien tan desaliñada, torpe y raquítica como yo podría brevemente ganarse el afecto de un chico. Pero no tenía mucho que decir, así que solo me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué demonios es eso ? —preguntó Mina, gesticulando hacia el libro.

—Oh, es ciencia ficción. Me he metido en eso. Es una saga.

—Me das miedo. ¿Vamos de compras?

Fuimos a esta tienda de zapatos. Mientras comprabamos, Mina siguió escogiendo todos esos tacones de dedos abiertos para mí y diciendo.

—Estos podrían lucir lindos en ti

—Lo que me recordó que Mina nunca usó tacones de dedos abiertos ya que odiaba sus pies porque sentía que su segundo dedo era muy largo, como si el segundo dedo fuera la ventana al alma o algo así. Por eso cuando apunté a un par de sandalias que quedarían bien con su tono de piel, ella estaba como

—, sí, pero…

—Ese pero era un, pero van a exponer mis horribles segundos dedos en público , y le dije:

—Mina, eres la única persona que he conocido que tiene dismorfia dedo específica —y ella dijo

—: ¿Qué es eso?

—Ya sabes, como cuando te miras en el espejo y lo que ves no es lo que realmente hay.

—Oh. Oh —dijo

—. ¿Te gustan estos? —Levantó un par de unos lindos pero no espectaculares Mary Janes, y asentí, encontró su talla y se los probó, paseándose de arriba abajo por el pasillo, observando sus pies en los espejos de ángulo hasta la rodilla. Luego ella agarró un par de zapatos con tiras, de prostituta y dijo:

—¿Acaso es posible caminar en estos? Quiero decir, solo moriría

… —y luego paró en seco, mirándome como diciendolo siento, como si fuera un crimen la mención de la muerte a los moribundos

—. Deberías probártelos —continuó Mina, tratando de tapar la incomodidad.

—Preferiría morir —le aseguré. Terminé sólo escogiendo unas sandalias para así tener algo que comprar, luego me senté en una de las banquetas opuestas a una banca de zapatos y observé a Mina serpentear su camino por los pasillos, comprando con el tipo de interés y concentración que uno usualmente asociaría con ajedrez profesional. Tenía como ganas de sacar

Midnight Dawns y leer por un rato, pero sabía que eso sería grosero, así que solo observé a Mina. Ocasionalmente ella regresaba agarrando una víctima de tacón cerrado y decía:

—¿Este? —y yo intentaba hacer un comentario inteligente sobre el zapato, y luego finalmente trajo estos tres pares de zapatos, me compró mis sandalias y luego mientras salíamos dijo

—: ¿Antropología?

—De hecho, tengo que volver a casa —dije—, estoy cansada.

—Claro, por supuesto —dijo—. Tengo que verte más seguido, querida. Puso sus manos en mis hombros, me besó en ambas mejillas, y se alejó, sus estrechas caderas agitándose. Sin embargo, no fui a casa. Le había dicho a mi madre que me recogiera a las seis, y aunque sabía que ella estaba en el centro comercial o en el parqueadero, igual quería las próximas dos horas para mí. Me gustaba mi madre, pero su cercanía perpetua a veces me hacía sentir nerviosamente rara. Y también me gustaba Mina. De verdad lo hacía. Pero con tres años retirada de una exposición escolar de tiempo completo de mis compañeros, sentía una cierta distancia insalvable entre nosotras. Creo que mis amigos de escuela querían ayudarme a través de mi cáncer, pero eventualmente se dieron cuenta que no podían. Por una razón, no hay un a través. Así que me excusaba por motivos de dolor y fatiga, cuando a través de los años tenía seguido que ver a Mina o el resto de mis amigos. De verdad, siempre dolía. Siempre dolía no respirar como una persona normal, innecesariamente recordándole a tus pulmones el ser pulmones, forzándote a aceptar como algo sin solución el arrastrante dolor raspante de dentro a afuera de la oxigenación. Así que no estaba mintiendo, exactamente. Solo estaba escogiendo ente las verdades. Encontré una banca rodeada por una tienda de regalos irlandesa, la Fountain Pen Emporium, un outlet de gorras de basquetbol, una esquina del centro comercial en la que incluso Mina nunca compraría, y empecé a leer

Midnight Dawns . Apareció una frase de cadáver cerca al 1:1, y pasé a través de eso sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Me gustaba el Sargento Max Mayhem, aunque él no tenía mucho de una personalidad técnica, pero más que todo me gustaban que sus aventuras siguieran pasando .Siempre había más chicos malos para matar y más chicos buenos para salvar. Nuevas guerra empezaron incluso antes de que las viejas las hubiera ganado. No había leído una serie real como esa desde que era una niña, y era excitante vivir de nuevo en una infinita acción. A veinte hojas del final de Midnight Dawns, las cosas parecieron ponerse poco prometedoras para Mayhem cuando fue disparado diecisiete veces mientras intentaba rescatar una, rubia americana, rehén de los enemigos. Pero como lectora, no me desesperé. El esfuerzo de guerra podría seguir sin él. Podría y va a haber secuelas protagonizadas por sus compañeros: El especialista Manny Loco, el Soldado raso Jasper Jacks y el resto. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando una pequeña niña con unas trenzas abrochadas apareció enfrente de mí y dijo

—: ¿Que hay en tu nariz?

Y yo dije: —Um, se llama cánula. Estos tubos me dan oxígeno y me ayudan a respirar

—Su madre se abalanzó hacia ella y dijo—: Rini desaprobadoramente, pero yo dije:

—No, no, está bien —Porque lo estaba totalmente, y luego Rini preguntó

—: ¿Me ayudarían a respirar también?

—No sé. Probemos. Me lo saqué y dejé que Rini se pusiera la cánula en la nariz y respirara.

—Hace cosquillas —dijo.

—Lo sé, ¿cierto?

—Creo que estoy respirando mejor.

—¿Si?

—Sí.

—Bueno —dije—, desearía poder darte mi cánula pero como que de verdad necesito la ayuda. —Ya sentía la pérdida. Me concentré en mi respiración mientras Rini me devolvía los tubos. Les di una rápida limpiada con mi camiseta, até los tubos detrás de mis orejas, y la puse en su lugar.

—Gracias por dejarme probarlo —dijo.

—No hay problema.

—Rini—su madre dijo de nuevo, y esta vez la dejé irse. Regresé al libro, donde el Sargento Max Mayhem estaba lamentando que sólo tuviera una vida para dar por su país, pero seguí pensando en esa pequeña niña, y en lo mucho que me gustaba. La otra cosa sobre Mina, creo, que era que nunca me podría volver a sentir natural hablando con ella. Cualquier intento de simular una interacción normal era depresiva porque era tan notoriamente obvio que cualquiera con el que hablara el resto de mi vida se sentiría incómodo y consiente de sí mismo mientras me rodeara, excepto tal vez niños como Rini quienes no conocieron nada mejor.

De todas maneras, de verdad me gustaba estar sola. Me gustaba estar sola con el pobre Sargento Max Mayhem, quien oh, vamos, no va a sobrevivir a esos diecisiete balazos, ¿lo hará? Alerta de spoiler: vive.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Aquella noche me fui a dormir temprano. Me puse unos bóxers y una camiseta, y me metí bajo las mantas de mi cama, que era, matrimonial y con almohada, y uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo. Una vez dentro comencé a leer _Un dolor Imperial_ por enésima vez

El libro trata de una chica llamada Anna (quien narra la historia), y su madre tuerta, que es una jardinera profesional obsesionada con los tulipanes, y tienen una vida normal de clase media baja en una pequeña ciudad al centro de California hasta que Anna contrae este raro cáncer de sangre.

Pero no es un libro de cáncer, porque los libros de cáncer son una mierda. Como, en libros de cáncer, la persona con cáncer comienza una beneficencia que reúne dinero para luchar contra el cáncer, ¿no? Y este compromiso con la caridad le recuerda a la persona con cáncer la bondad esencial de la humanidad y le hace sentir amado/a y apoyado/a porque dejará un legado de curación de cáncer. Pero en Un Dolor Imperial, Anna decide que ser una persona con cáncer que comienza una beneficencia de cáncer es un poco narcisista, así que comienza una beneficencia llamada La Fundación de Anna para gente con cáncer que quiere sanar la cólera.

Además Anna es mucho más sincera que nadie con todo este tema. A lo largo del libro alude a sí misma como el "Efecto Colateral", lo cual es todo correcto. Los niños con cáncer son básicamente efectos colaterales de la incesante mutación que hace posible la diversidad en la Tierra. A medida que avanza la historia, está cada vez más enferma. Los tratamientos y la enfermedad compiten por acabar con ella, y su madre se enamora de un comerciante de tulipanes holandés al que Anna llama el Tulipán Holandés. El tipo tiene mucho dinero y un sinfín de ideas excéntricas sobre cómo tratar el cáncer, pero Anna cree que puede ser un farsante y que seguramente ni siquiera es holandés, y entonces, cuando el presunto holandés y su madre están a punto de casarse y Anna va empezar una dieta a base de pasto de trigo y pequeñas dosis de arsénico el libro acaba en la mitad de una…

Sé que es una opción muy literaria y todo eso, y seguramente es una de las razones por las que me gusta tanto el libro, pero lo recomendable es que la historia acabe. Y si no puede acabar, al menos debería seguir indefinidamente, como las aventuras del equipo del sargento Max Mayhem.

Entiendo que la historia acaba porque Anna se moría o se ponía demasiado enferma para escribir, y se suponía que aquella interrupción en mitad de la frase reflejaba como termina la vida realmente, pero en la historia había otros personajes además de Anna, así que me pareció injusto que nunca llegara a saber que fue de ellos. Había escrito un montón de cartas a Peter Van Houten, que enviaba a su editor, preguntándole que sucede después de que él dé por finalizada la historia, si el Tulipán Holandés es un farsante, si la madre de Anna acaba casándose con él, que pasa con el estúpido hámster de Anna (al que su madre odia), si los amigos de Anna acaban el bachillerato y cosas por el estilo. Pero nunca respondió a ninguna de mis cartas.

Un Dolor Imperial era el único libro de Peter Van Houten, y lo único que parecía saberse de él era que después de que apareciera publicado se marcho de Estados Unidos y se instalo en Holanda, donde vivía recluido. Imaginaba que estaba trabajando en una segunda parte ambientada en Holanda. Quizás la madre de Anna y el Tulipán Holandés acaban trasladándose allí e intentando empezar una nueva vida. Pero desde la publicación del libro habían pasado diez años, y Van Houten no había publicado ni un post en un blog. No podía esperar eternamente.

Aquella noche mientras releía el libro, me distraía cada dos por tres imaginado a Darién Chiba leyendo las mismas palabras que yo. Me preguntaba si le gustaría o si lo descartaría por pretensioso llamarlo en cuanto hubiese leído El Precio del Amanecer, así que busqué su número en la primera página y le mande un mensaje.

Crítica de "El precio del amanecer": demasiados muertos. Muy pocos adjetivos ¿Qué tal "Un Dolor Imperial?

Me respondió un minuto después:

Si no le recuerdo mal me prometiste LLAMARME cuando hubieras acabado el libro, no mandarme un mensaje.

Así que lo llamé.

—Serena Usagi —dijo al contestar.

—¿Así que lo leíste?

—Bueno, no lo he terminado. Tiene seiscientas cincuenta y seis páginas y sólo he tenido veinticuatro horas.

—¿Cuánto llevas?

—Cuatrocientas cincuenta y tres.

—¿Y?

—Me reservo la opinión hasta que haya acabado. Pero tengo que decirte que me siento un poco mal por haberte pasado El precio del amanecer

. —No lo estés. Ya estoy en Réquiem para Mayhem

. —Te has enganchado a la serie. Pero, dime ¿el tipo de los tulipanes es un estafador? Me da mala espina.

—No voy a contarte el final —dije.

—Si no es un perfecto caballero, voy a arrancarle los ojos.

—Sí que te estás metiendo en la historia…

—¡Me reservo la opinión! ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

—Sin duda no hasta que hayas acabado Un dolor Imperial

Me divertía darle largas.

—Entonces mejor cuelgo y sigo leyendo.

—Sí, mejor —le conteste

Y colgó sin decir una palabra más

Ligar era algo nuevo para mí, pero me gustaba

A la mañana siguiente me tocaba Poesía Americana del Siglo XX en la facultad. La vieja profesora consiguió hablar durante hora y media sobre Sylvia Plath sin citar ninguna de las palabras de Sylvia Plath.

Cuando salí de clases, mamá estaba parada en la curva al frente del edificio.

—¿Esperaste aquí todo el tiempo? —le pregunté mientras ella se apresuraba para ayudarme a arrastrar mi carro y tanque dentro del auto.

—No, recogí la ropa de la tintorería y fui a la oficina de correos.

—¿Y luego?

—Tenía un libro para leer —dijo.

—Y luego dirás que soy yo la que necesita una vida —

Sonreí, y ella intentó sonreírme de vuelta, pero había algo endeble en ella. Después de un segundo, dije

—: ¿Quieres ir a ver una película?

—Claro. ¿Algo que quieras ver?

—Sólo hagamos la cosa en que uno va y ve lo que sea que esté por comenzar —cerró la puerta por mí y caminó hacia el lado del conductor. Nos dirigimos hacia el teatro Castleton y vimos una película en 3D sobre jerbos que hablan. Era algo graciosa, de hecho. Cuando salí de la película, tenía cuatro mensajes de texto de Darién.

Dime que a mi copia le faltan las últimas veinte páginas o algo. Serena Usagi, dime que no he llegado al final de este libro.

OH DIOS MÍO SE CASAN O NO OH DIOS MÍO QUÉ ES ESTO.

¿Supongo que Anna muere así que sólo termina? CRUEL. Llámame cuando puedas. Espero que todo vaya bien.

Así que cuando llegué a casa salí al jardín y me senté en esta silla de patio oxidada y lo llamé. Era un día nublado, típico en Indiana: el tipo de clima que te encierra. En nuestro jardín de atrás predominaba mi columpio de la infancia, que lucía algo anegado y patético. Darién respondió en el tercer tono.

—Serena Usagi —dijo.

—Bienvenido a la dulce tortura de leer Un Dolor…

Me detuve cuando escuché un fuerte sollozo del otro lado de la línea

—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

—Perfectamente —respondió Darién—pero estoy con Andrew, que justo lo contario.

Más gemidos. Como el lloriqueo de un animal herido.

—Amigo— Dijo Dar dirigiéndose a Andrew—. ¿Te importaría que venga Serena, la del grupo de apoyo? Andrew. MIRAME

Después de un minuto, Dar me dice

—. ¿Puedes encontrarnos en mi casa en, digamos, veinte minutos?

—Claro —le contesto

Y colgué.

Si pudieras manejar en línea recta, solo tomaría como cinco minutos llegar de mi casa a la de Darién, pero no puedes manejar en línea recta porque el Parque Holliday está al medio. A pesar de que era una inconveniencia geográfica, realmente me gustaba el Parque Holliday. Cuando era una pequeña , me metía en el río White con mi padre, y siempre llegaba le gran momento en que me alzaba por los aires, me lanzaba, yo extendía los brazos como si volara, él los extendía también, y después ambos veíamos que nuestros brazos no iban a tocarse, que nadie iba a atraparme, y nos pegábamos un susto que nos cagábamos, y después caía al agua agitando las piernas, salía ilesa a la superficie a tomar aire, y la corriente me arrastraba hasta él mientras decía : "Otra vez papá, otra vez".

.

Me estacioné en el camino de entrada justo al lado de un viejo Toyota sedan negro y pensé que era el auto de Andrew. Cargando el tanque detrás de mí, caminé hacia la puerta. Golpeé. El papá de Dar contestó.

—Solo Serena. Encantado de verte

—Darién me pidió que viniera

—Sí, él y Andrew están en el sótano —

En ese momento se oyó un gemido procedente del piso de abajo

—Debe ser Andrew —dijo el papá de Dar, y sacudió suavemente su cabeza—. Gea tuvo que salir. Los gritos… —dijo, apartándose—. Bueno supongo que te esperan abajo. ¿Quieres que te lleve el … tanque? —preguntó.

—No pero gracias, señor Chiba.

—Mamuro —dijo.

Me asustaba un poco bajar. Escuchar a gente berreando de sufrimiento no es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos. Pero bajé.

—Serena Usagi —dijo Darién en cuanto escucho mis pasos—. Andrew, está bajando Serena, del grupo de apoyo, Serena te recuerdo que Andrew está en pleno ataque de locura.

Darién y Andrew estaban sentados en el suelo, en sillas de juego con forma de eles inclinadas y mirando fijamente un televisor gigante. La pantalla estaba dividida en dos partes, la de Andrew a la izquierda, y la Darién a la derecha. Se veían a soldados luchando en una ciudad moderna bombardeada. Era la ciudad del El Precio del Amanecer . Mientras me acercaba, no vi nada inusual: sólo dos chicos sentados bajo el resplandor de una enorme televisión fingiendo matar gente. Sólo cuando me puse en paralelo a ellos vi el rostro de Andrew. Lágrimas corrían por sus enrojecidas mejillas en un flujo continuo, su rostro una tensa máscara de dolor. Él miro a la pantalla, sin siquiera mirarme, y aulló, todo el momento machacando su control.

—¿Cómo estas, Serena? —preguntó Darién.

—Estoy bien —dije—. ¿ Y tú Andrew? —

No respondió. Ni siquiera el más mínimo indicio de que fuera consciente de mi existencia. Sólo las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro hacia su remera negra. Darién apartó la vista de la pantalla muy brevemente.

—Te ves bien — dijo. Estaba vistiendo este vestido que justo pasaba las rodillas que había tenido siempre—. Las chicas piensan que sólo tienen permitido usar vestidos en ocasiones formales, pero me gusta una mujer que dice, tú sabes, voy a ver a un chico que está teniendo una crisis nerviosa, un chico cuya conexión con el sentido de la vista es débil, y cielos maldita sea, voy a usar un vestido para él

. —Y aun así —dije—. Andrew ni siquiera me va a echar un vistazo. Supongo que sigue enamorado de Lita—

Mis palabras provocaron un estruendo de sollozos.

—Es un tema un poco delicado —explicó Darién—. Andrew, no sé tú, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que nos están rodeando. —Y luego de vuelta a mí—. Andrew y Lita ya no salen juntos, pero no quiere hablar del tema, Sólo quiere llorar y jugar Contrainsurgencia 2: El Precio del Alba.

—Me parece muy bien —conteste.

—Andrew, siento una creciente preocupación sobre nuestra posición. Si estás de acuerdo, dirígete a esa estación de energía, y te cubriré. —Andrew corrió hacia un indescriptible edificio mientras Darién disparo con una ametralladora salvajemente en una serie de rápidas explosiones, corriendo detrás de él.

—Pero puedes hablar con él, si no muerde —añadió Darién— Dale algún sabio consejo femenino

—La verdad es que creo que su reacción es normal — respondí mientras una ráfaga de Andrew mataba a un enemigo que asomó su cabeza desde la carrocería calcinada de una camioneta

Darién asintió sin dejar de mirar a pantalla:

. —Hay que sentir dolor —dijo,

Era una frase de Un Dolor Imperial

—. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie detrás de nosotros? —preguntó a Andrew. Momentos después, balas trazadoras empezaron a zumbar sobre sus cabezas—. Oh, maldita sea, Andrew —dijo Darién—. No pretendo criticarte en tu momento de mayor debilidad, pero nos permitiste ser flanqueados, y ahora no hay nada entre los terroristas y la escuela. —El personaje de Andrew se echó a correr hacia el fuego, zigzagueando en un callejón estrecho.

—Podrías ir sobre el puente y rodearlo —dije

Conocía esa táctica gracias al Precio del Amanecer.

Darién suspiró.

—Desgraciadamente, el puente está todavía bajo control insurgente gracias a la dudosa estrategia de mi limitado equipo.

—¿Yo? —dijo Andrew, su voz velada—. ¡¿Yo?! Eres tú quien sugirió que nos refugiáramos en la maldita estación de energía.

Dar se alejó de la pantalla por un segundo y le mostró su sonrisa torcida a Andrew.

—Sabía que podías hablar, amigo —dijo—. Ahora vamos a salvar algunos niños de escuela de ficción.

Juntos, corrieron hacia abajo por el callejón, disparando y escondiéndose en los momentos adecuados, hasta que llegaron a esta escuela de un piso y de una habitación. Se agacharon debajo de un muro a través de la calle e interceptaron al enemigo uno a uno.

—¿Por qué quieren meterse en la escuela? —pregunté.

—Quieren a los niños como rehenes —respondió Darién. Sus hombros redondeados por encima de su control, golpeando botones, sus antebrazos tensos, venas visibles.

Andrew se inclinó hacia la pantalla, el control bailando en sus manos de dedos delgados

—. Consíguelo, consíguelo, consíguelo —dijo Darién. Las ondas de terroristas continuaron, y acribillaron a cada uno, sus tiros asombrosamente precisos, como debían ser, con el fin de disparar a la escuela.

—¡Granada! ¡Granada! —gritó Darién mientras algo se arqueó a través de la pantalla, rebotando en la entrada de la escuela, y luego rodó contra la puerta.

Andrew dejo caer su control con decepción.

—Si los bastardos no pueden tomar rehenes, sólo los mataran y van a reclamar que lo hicimos nosotros.

—¡Cúbreme! —dijo Darién mientras saltaba debajo del muro y corrió hacia la escuela.

Andrew buscó a tientas su control y luego empezó a disparar mientras las balas llovían en Darién, que estaba disparando una vez y luego dos pero aún corría, Darién gritando

—: ¡NO PUEDES MATAR A MAX MAYHEM!—, y con una agitación final de combinaciones de botones, se giró hacia la granada, que detonó debajo de él. Su desmembrado cuerpo explotó como un geiser y la pantalla se puso roja. Una gutural voz dijo:

—MISION FRACASADA —

Pero Darién pareció pensar de otra manera mientras sonrió a sus vestigios en la pantalla. Él alcanzó su bolsillo, sacó un cigarrillo, y lo metió entre sus dientes

—. Salvé a los niños —dijo.

—Temporalmente —apunté.

—Toda salvación es temporal —Darién disparó de nuevo—. Les compré un minuto. Tal vez ese sea el minuto que compre una hora, que es la hora que compre un año. Nadie va a comprárselos por siempre, Serena Usagi, pero mi vida les compró un minuto. Y eso es algo.

—Vaya, bien —dije—. Estamos hablando sólo de píxeles.

Se encogió de hombros, como si creyera que el juego tal vez fuera real. Andrew estaba lamentándose una vez más. Darién volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia él.

—¿Alguien más va a la misión, soldado?

Andrew sacudió la cabeza diciendo no. Se inclinó sobre Darién para mirarme y a través de las cuerdas vocales fuertemente engarzadas dijo:

—No quería hacerlo después. Me dijo con cuerdas vocales muy tensas

—No quería dejara a un ciego —añadí yo.

Hizo un gesto afirmativo. Sus lagrimas parecían un silencioso metrónomo, constante e infinito

—Dice que no podría sobrellevarlo —continuo —, estoy por perder mi visión y ella no podrá manejarlo.

Yo estaba pensando sobre la palabra manejar , y todas las cosas incontenibles que se manejan.

—Lo siento —dije.

Él se limpió su empapado rostro con una manga. Detrás de sus lentes, los ojos de Andrew parecían tan grandes que todo lo demás en su rostro de algún modo desapareció y sólo había esos desencarnados ojos flotantes puestos en mí, uno real, uno de vidrio.

—Es inaceptable —me dijo—. Es totalmente inaceptable.

—Bueno —dije—, para ser justos, en fin, seguramente es la verdad que no puede sobrellevarlo. Tú tampoco, pero ella no tiene que sobrellevarlo. Y tú sí.

—Me mantuve diciéndole a ella "siempre" hoy, "siempre, siempre, siempre", y ella sólo seguía discutiendo conmigo y no diciéndolo en respuesta. Era como si ya me hubiese ido, ¿sabes? ¡"Siempre" era una promesa! ¿Cómo puedes sólo romper una promesa?

—A veces la gente no entiende las promesas que están haciendo cuando las están haciendo —dije.

Andrew me lanzó una mirada.

—Bien, por supuesto. Pero mantienes la promesa de todas formas. Eso es lo que es el amor. Amor es mantener una promesa pase lo que pase. ¿No crees en el amor verdadero?

No respondí. No tenía una respuesta. Pero pensé que si el amor verdadero existía, esta era una buena definición de este.

—Bien… pues yo sí creo en el amor verdadero —continuo Andrew—. Y la quiero. Y me lo prometió que sería para siempre.

Se paró y dio un paso hacia mí. Me levanté, pensando que él quería un abrazo o algo, pero luego sólo giró alrededor, como si no pudiera recordar por que se paró en primer lugar, y luego Darién y yo vimos rabia instalada en su rostro.

—Andrew —dijo Dar.

—¿Qué?

—Te ves un poco… perdón por el doble sentido, mi amigo, pero hay algo un poco inquietante en tus ojos.

De repente Andrew empezó a patear fuertemente su silla de juegos, la cual hace un salto mortal para atrás hacia la cama de Dar.

—Aquí vamos — dijo Darién.

Andrew persiguió la silla y la pateó nuevamente.

—Sí —dijo Darién—. Consíguelo. ¡Patea hasta el cansancio esa silla!

Andrew pateó la silla de nuevo, hasta que esta rebotó contra la cama de Darién, y luego agarró una de las almohadas y empezó a golpearla contra la pared entre la cama y la estantería de trofeos que estaba por encima. Darién me miró, con el cigarrillo aún en su boca y una media sonrisa.

— No puedo parar de pensar en ese libro.

—Lo sé

—¿Nunca dijo que pasó a los otros personajes?

—No —le dije.

Andrew estaba todavía estrangulando a la pared con la almohada

—. Se mudó a Ámsterdam, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez está escribiendo una secuela de El Hombre del Tulipán Holandés, pero no ha publicado nada. Nunca fue entrevistado. No parece estar online. Le he escrito un puñado de cartas preguntado qué pasa con todos, pero nunca respondió. Así que… sí. —

Paré de hablar porque Darién no parecía estar escuchando. En cambio, estaba entornando los ojos hacia Andrew.

—Espera —musitó hacia mí.

Caminó hacia Andrew y lo agarró por los hombros

—. Amigo, las almohadas no se rompen. Trata con algo que se rompa.

Andrew alcanzó un trofeo de baloncesto de un estante encima de la cama y luego lo sostuvo encima de su cabeza como si estuviera esperando por un permiso.

—Si —dijo Darién—. ¡Sí! —

El trofeo se estrelló contra el piso, el brazo de plástico del jugador de baloncesto se separaba, aun sujetando su balón. Andrew pisó fuerte el trofeo.

—¡Sí! — dijo Darién—. ¡Dale!

Y volvió a dirigirse a mí

—Estuve buscando un modo de decirle a mi padre que últimamente estoy teniendo una especie de odio por el baloncesto, y pienso que lo encontré. —

Los trofeos cayeron uno después del otro, y Andrew los pisó y gritó mientras Darién y yo estábamos parados a unos pies de distancia, dando testimonio de la locura. Los pobres, destrozados cuerpos de plástico de los jugadores de baloncesto cubrían el suelo alfombrado: aquí, una pelota en la palma de una mano sin cuerpo; aquí, dos piernas sin torso atrapadas a medio salto. Andrew se mantuvo atacando los trofeos, pisoteándolos con los pies, gritando, sin aliento, sudoroso, hasta que finalmente colapsó encima de los irregulares desechos de trofeos.

Darién caminó hacia él y lo miró.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó.

—No —masculló Andrew, su pecho agitado.

—Eso es lo que pasa con el dolor —dijo Darién. Volvió la mirada hacia mí y añadió —. Hay que sentirlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

No volví a hablar con Darién de nuevo por una semana. Lo había llamado en la Noche de los Trofeos Rotos, así que por tradición era su turno de llamar. Pero no lo hizo. Ahora, no es como si hubiera sostenido el celular en mi sudorosa mano todo el día, mirándolo mientras usaba mi vestido especial amarillo, pacientemente esperando porque mi caballero llamador cumpliera con su sobrenombre. Una tarde me vi con Mina y su novio (guapo, pero nada Darién, la verdad) para tomar café en la tarde; ingerí mi dosis diaria recomendada de Phalanxifor; Fui tres mañanas a mis clases de la facultad, y cada noche me senté a cenar con mis padres.

El domingo en la noche, cenamos pizza con pimientos verdes y brócoli. Estábamos sentados alrededor en nuestra pequeña mesa circular en la cocina cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar, pero no me era permitido revisar porque teníamos una estricta regla de no-celulares durante la cena. Así que comí un poco mientras mi mamá y mi papá hablaban sobre este terremoto que había pasado en Papúa Nueva Guinea. Ellos se conocieron en un Cuerpo de Paz en Papúa Nueva Guinea, así que cualquier cosa que pasara allí, aún algo terrible, era como si de repente no fueran grandes criaturas sedentarias, sino personas jóvenes; idealistas; autosuficientes y fuertes que una vez fueron, y su éxtasis era tal que ni siquiera me miraron mientras comía más rápido de lo hubiera hecho, transmitiendo ítems de mi plato a mi boca con una velocidad y ferocidad que me dejó sin aliento, lo que por supuesto me hizo preocuparme que mis pulmones estuvieran de nuevo en una creciente piscina de fluidos. Desaparecí el pensamiento lo mejor que pude. En dos semanas tenía cita para que me hicieran un escáner PET. Si algo no iba bien, pronto lo descubrirían. No ganaba nada preocupándome hasta entonces.

Pero aun así me preocupaba.. Me gustaba ser una persona. Quería seguir adelante. Preocuparse es otro efecto colateral estar muriéndose.

Finalmente terminé y dije:

—¿Puedo levantarme? —

Y apenas pararon su conversación sobre las fortalezas y debilidades de la infraestructura Guineana. Agarré el teléfono de mi cartera en el mostrador de la cocina y comprobé las llamadas recientes. Darién Chiba.

Salí por la puerta hacia la penumbra. Podía ver el columpio, y pensé en caminar hacia allí y columpiarme un rato mientras hablaba con él, pero parecía muy lejos teniendo en cuenta que comer me cansó. En vez de eso, me recosté en la hierba de las afueras del patio, miré hacia arriba a Orión, la única constelación que reconocía, y lo llamé.

—Serena Usagi—dijo.

—Hola —dije—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Esplendido —dijo—Quería llamarte a todas horas, pero he estado esperando hasta que pudiera formar una idea coherente en consideración a Un Dolor Imperial

(Dijo "en lo relativo", de verdad. Este chico…)

—¿Y? —pregunte

—Creo que es… Al leerlo, sigo pensando algo así como… como…

. —¿Cómo? —pregunté para molestarlo

—¿Como si fuera un regalo? —me pregunto a su vez—. Como si me hubieras dado algo importante.

—Vaya—dije en voz baja.

—Decepcionante —dijo—, lo siento.

—No —dije—. No. No lo sientas.

—Pero no acaba.

—No—

—Qué Tortura, aunque lo entiendo muy bien. Entiendo que murió o algo así.

—Si eso mismo creo yo —dije.

—De acuerdo, me parece muy bien, pero entre ell autor y el lector hay una especie de contrato no escrito, y creo que no cavar el libro infringe ese contrato.

—No lo sé —le contesté, decidida a defender a Peter Van Houten—. Eso es parte de lo que me gusta del libro en algunas maneras. Retrata la muerte de manera muy verdadera. Mueres en medio de tu vida, a la mitad de una frase. Pero de verdad, Dios, de verdad necesito saber qué pasa con el resto de las personas. Eso es lo que le pregunté en mis cartas. Pero él, sí, nunca las respondió.

—¿Me dijiste que vivía apartado del mundo?

—Exacto.

—Imposible seguirle el rastro.

—Desgraciadamente.

—Querido Sr. Chiba —respondió—. Estoy escribiendo para agradecerle por la correspondencia electrónica, recibida vía Ms. Kaioh elseis de abril, de los Estados Unidos de América, en la medida en que la geografía puede decirse que existe en nuestra contemporaneidad triunfalmente digitalizada.

—Darién, ¿qué diablos?

—Él tiene un asistente —Darién dijo—. Michiru Kaioh. La encontré. La envié un email. Ella me dio su email. Él le respondió vía su cuenta de email.

—Bien, bien, sigue leyendo.

—Mi respuesta está siendo escrita con tinta en un papel en la gloriosa tradición de nuestros ancestros y luego transcrita por Ms. kaioh en una serie de 1s y 0s para viajar a través de la insípida web que últimamente atrapó nuestra especie, así que pido perdón por cualquier error u omisión que tal vez resulte. Teniendo en cuenta el bacanal de entretenimiento a disposición de hombres y mujeres jóvenes de su generación, estoy agradecido que cualquiera en cualquier lugar saque las horas necesarias para leer mi libro. Pero particularmente estoy agradecido con usted, señor, tanto por sus amables palabras sobre Un Dolor Imperial como por tomarse el tiempo para decirme que el libro, y aquí lo cito directamente: "significa algo importante" para usted. Este comentario, sin embargo, me lleva a preguntar: ¿qué quiere decir con significa? Dada la final inutilidad de nuestra lucha, ¿es la sacudida fugaz de lo que significa que el arte nos da valor? ¿O es el único valor en pasar el tiempo tan cómodamente posible? ¿Qué debe tratar de estimular una historia, Darién? ¿Una alarma sonando? ¿Una llamada a las armas? ¿Un goteo de morfina? Claro, como todas las interrogaciones del universo, esta línea de inevitables investigaciones. Nos reduce a preguntarnos qué significa ser humanos y si, tomando prestada una frase de la angustia gravada de los diez y seis años de edad, sin dudas respondía con maldición, hay un punto después de todo. Me temo que no lo hay, mi amigo, y podrías encontrar escasos estímulos en más encuentros con mi escritura. Pero para responder tu pregunta: No, no he escrito nada más, ni lo haré. Y no siento que continuar compartiendo mis pensamientos con los lectores pueda beneficiarme o a ellos. Gracias de nuevo por tu generoso email. Tu más sincero, Peter Van Houten, vía Michiru Kaioh.

—Vaya —dije—. ¿Te estás inventado esto?

—Serena Usagi, podría, con mis pobres capacidades mentales, inventarme una carta de Peter Van Houten poniendo frases como: "¿Nuestra actualidad triunfantemente digitalizada?

—No podrías —le permití—. ¿Puedo, puedo tener la dirección de email?

—Por supuesto —dijo, como si no fuera el mejor regalo dado alguna vez. Pasé las siguientes dos horas escribiéndole un email a Peter Van Houten. Parecía ponerse peor cada vez que la reescribía, pero no podía parar.

Querido Sr. Peter Van Houten Dear Mr. Peter Van Houten (c/o Michiru Kaioh)

Mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino. Mi amigo Darién Chiba, quien leyó Un Dolor Imperial por mi recomendación, acaba de recibir un email de usted de este email. Espero que no le importe que Darién compartiera el correo electrónico conmigo. Sr. Van Houten, entiendo por su email que no planea publicar más libros. De una manera, estoy decepcionada, pero también estoy aliviada: nunca tendré que preocuparme si su libro siguiente va a estar a la altura del original. Como alguien con tres años de supervivencia al cáncer Nivel IV, puedo decirle que tiene todo bien en Un Dolor Imperial. O al menos me entendió bien. Su libro tiene una manera de decirme lo que siento antes de si quiera sentirlo, y lo he releído una docena de veces. Me pregunto, sin embargo, si le importaría responderme un par de preguntas de la novela sobre lo que pasó luego del final de la misma. Entiendo que el libro termina porque Anna muere o se pone muy enferma para continuar escribiéndola, pero quiero de verdad saber qué pasa con la madre de Anna, si se casa con Dutch el hombre tulipán, si tiene otro hijo, y si se queda en el 917 W. Temple, etc. ¿También si Dutch el Hombre Tulipán es un fraude o de verdad las ama? ¿Qué pasa con los amigos de Anna, particularmente con Claire y Jake? ¿Siguen juntos? Y por último, me he dado cuenta que este es el tipo de profundas y pensativos preguntas que siempre esperabas que tus lectores siempre hicieran, ¿qué pasa con Sisyphus el Hámster? Estas preguntas me han perseguido por años, y no sé cuánto tiempo pasara para tener las respuestas. Sé que estas no son preguntas literales y que su libro está lleno de importantes preguntas literales, pero de verdad me gustaría saber. Y por supuesto, si alguna vez decide volver a escribir, aún si no quiere publicarlo, me encantaría leerlo. Francamente, he leído tu lista de comestibles. Tuya con gran admiración

Serena Usagi Tsukino, 16 años.

Luego de que la envié, volví a llamar a Darién de nuevo, y estuvimos levantados hasta tarde hablando sobre Un Dolor Imperial. Y le leí un poema de Emily Dickinson que Van Houten había usado para el título, y dijo que tenía una buena voz para leer y no paraba mucho tiempo para los descansos entre líneas, y luego me dijo que el sexto libro de El Precio del Amanecer, La prueba de Sangre, empieza con una frase de un poema. Le tomó un minuto encontrar el libro, pero finalmente leyó la frase para mí.

"Digamos que tu vida fracasó. El último buen beso/ que tuviste fue hace años."

—Nada mal —dije—. Un poco pretenciosa. Creo que es a lo que Max Mayhem podría referirse como "mierda afeminada".

—Sí, con sus dientes apretados, sin duda. Dios, Mayhem aprieta sus dientes mucho en esos libros. Seguro que si sale vivo del combate, acabará pescando una disfunción temporomandibular. —Y un segundo después, me preguntó—. ¿Cuándo fue el último buen beso que has tenido?

Pensé en ello. Mis besos, todos pre diagnóstico, habían sido incómodos y babosos, y en algún nivel siempre se sintió como niños jugando a ser grandes. Pero por supuesto había sido hace un tiempo.

—Hace años —dije finalmente—. ¿Tú?

—Tuve buenos besos con mi ex-novia, Setsuna Meio.

—¿Hace años?

—El último fue hace menos de un año.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Durante el beso?

—No, contigo y Setsuna.

—Bueno —dijo. Y luego de un segundo—: Setsuna ya no participa de la cualidad de ser una persona.

—Vaya —dije.

—Sí.

—Lo siento —añadí.

Había conocido mucha gente que había muerto, por supuesto. Pero nunca había salido con una de ellas. La verdad, no me lo podía ni imaginar.

—No es tu culpa, Serena Usagi. Todos sólo somos efectos colaterales, ¿verdad?

—Percebes en el buque de la conciencia —dije citando a Un Dolor Imperial.

—. Tengo que ir a dormir. Son casi la una.

—Bien —dije.

—Bien —dijo. Reí y dije:

—Bien —

Y luego la línea se quedó en silencio pero no muerta. Casi sentía que él estaba allí en mi habitación conmigo, pero de alguna manera era mejor, como si no estuviera en mi habitación, sino que estábamos juntos en algún tercer espacio invisible y tenue que sólo podía ser visitado por el teléfono.

—Bien —dijo después de una eternidad—. Quizás Bien será nuestro siempre.

—Bien —dije.

Fue Darién quien colgó al final.

Peter Van Houten respondió el correo electrónico de Darién cuatro horas después de que lo enviara, pero dos días después, Van Houten seguía sin responderme a mí. Darién me aseguró que era porque mi correo electrónico había sido mejor y requería una respuesta más considerada, que Van Houten estaba muy ocupado respondiendo mis preguntas, y esa brillante prosa tomaba tiempo. Pero seguía preocupada. El jueves durante Poesía Americana para Tontos, recibí un mensaje de Darién:

Andrew salió de cirugía. Ha ido bien. Esta oficialmente SEC

SEC significaba "sin evidencia de cáncer". Segundos después me llegó otro mensaje.

Quiero decir, está ciego. Así que eso es desafortunado

Aquella tarde, mi madre acepto prestarme el coche para que fuera al Memorial ver a Andrew.

Me dirigí hasta su habitación en el quinto piso, tocando aun cuando la puerta estaba abierta, y la voz de una mujer dijo

—: Entre. Era una enfermera que estaba haciendo algo con los vendajes en los ojos de Andrew.

—Hola Andrew —dije.

Y él dijo—: ¿Lit?

—Oh no. Lo siento. No, soy, um, Serena. Um, ¿la Serena del grupo de apoyo? ¡La Serena de la noche-de-los-trofeos-rotos?

—Oh —dijo él—. Sí, la gente seguía diciendo que mis otros sentidos mejoraría para compensar, pero CLARAMENTE NO TODAVÍA. Hola, Serena del grupo de apoyo. Ven aquí para que pueda examinar tu cara con mis manos y ver más profundo en tu alma de lo que una persona vidente podría hacer.

—Está bromeando —dijo la enfermera.

—Sí —dije—. Me di cuenta.

Me acerqué unos pasos a la cama. Arrastré la silla y me senté, tomé su mano.

—Hola —dije.

—Hola —me respondió. Luego nada por un rato. —¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunté.

—Bien —dijo—. No lo sé.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes? —le pregunté. Miré su mano porque no quería mirar su rostro con las vendas para ciegos. Andrew mordía sus uñas, y pude ver un poco de sangre en las esquinas de unas cuantas de sus cutículas.

—Ella ni siquiera me ha visitado —dijo—. Quiero decir, estuvimos juntos por catorce meses. Catorce meses es mucho tiempo. Dios, eso duele.

Andrew dejó ir mi mano para buscar a tientas sus somníferos, los cuales tú saltaste para darle tú misma una ola de narcóticos. La enfermera, terminando el cambio de vendaje, dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Sólo ha pasado un día, Andrew —dijo ella, un poco condescendiente—. Tienes que darle un poco de tiempo para sanar. Y catorce meses no es tanto tiempo, no en el esquema de cosas. Estás recién empezando, querido. Ya verás. La enfermera se fue.

—¿Se ha ido?

Asentí y luego me di cuenta que él no me podía ver asentir.

—Sí —le dije.

—¿Ya veré? ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad dijo eso?

—Cualidades de una buena enfermera: Vamos —dije.

—Uno. No sacar a relucir tu discapacidad —dijo Andrew.

—Dos Sacar sangre en el primer intento —añadí.

—Realmente, eso es enorme. Quiero decir ¿es este mi estúpido brazo o un tablero de dardos? Tres. No hablar con ese tono condescendiente.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? —pregunté, empalagosamente—. Te voy a pinchar con una aguja pequeñísima ahora. Va a doler muy poquito.

—¿Esta mi pequeño enfermito mi niño? —respondió. Y después de un segundo dijo, —La mayoría de ellas son buenas, en realidad. Sólo quiero irme de este infierno de lugar.

—¿Te refieres al hospital?

—Al hospital también —dijo.

Tensó la boca. Era evidente que le dolía

—. Honestamente, pienso malditamente más en Lita que en mi ojo. ¿No es estúpido? Es estúpido.

—Un poco —coincidí.

—Pero yo creo en el amor verdadero, ¿Tú no? Creo que no toso el mundo puede conservar sus ojos, o no ponerse enfermo, o lo que sea, pero todo el mundo debería tener un amor veradero, y debería durar como mínimo toda la vida

—Si —digo.

—A veces sólo deseo que toda esta cosa no hubiera pasado. Toda la cosa del cáncer. —Estaba susurrando su discurso. La medicina estaba funcionando.

—Lo siento —le dije.

—Dar estuvo aquí antes. Él estaba aquí cuando me desperté. Salió de la escuela. Él… —su cabeza se giró un poco al lado. —Está mejor —dijo muy bajo.

—¿El dolor? —pregunté.

Él asintió un poco.

—Bien —dije. Y después, como la perra que soy

—: ¿Estabas diciendo algo sobre Dar? —

Pero él se había dormido.

Bajé las escaleras hasta la tienda de regalos sin ventanas y le pregunté a la decrépita voluntaria sentada detrás de la caja registradora qué clase de flores olían más fuerte.

—Todas huelen igual. Las rocían con perfume —dijo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, las empapan.

Abrí el congelador a su derecha y olí una decena de rosas, y luego me giré hacia los claveles. El mismo olor,. Los claveles eran más baratos, así que agarré una docena de claveles amarillos. Costaban catorce dólares.

Volví a su habitación; su mamá estaba ahí, sosteniendo su mano. Era joven y muy bonita.

—¿Eres una amiga? —preguntó, lo que me pareció como una de esas preguntas amplias e incontestables.

—Um, sí —dije—. Soy del grupo de apoyo. Éstas son para él.

Las tomó y las dejo en su regazo.

—¿Conocías a Lita? —preguntó. Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Bueno, él está dormido —dijo.

—Sí, hablé con él un poco antes, cuando ellos estaban poniéndole los vendajes o lo que sea.

—Odio dejarlo y no estar aquí, pero tenía que ir a buscar a Sammy a la escuela —dijo.

—Ha salido bien —le dije.

Ella asintió

—. Debería dejarlo dormir —añadí.

Ella asintió nuevamente. Me fui.

La mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y lo primero que hice fue revisar mi correo. finalmente había respondido.

Querida señorita Tsukino: Me temo que su fe ha estado fuera de lugar, pero entonces, la fe generalmente lo está. No puedo responder a sus preguntas, al menos no escribiendo, porque para responder todo estas preguntar tendría que constituir una séquela de Un Dolor Imperial, la cual deberías publicar o bien compartirla en la red que ha remplazado los cerebros de su generación. Está el teléfono, pero entonces quizás grabaría la conversación. No es que no confíe en usted, por supuesto, pero no confío en usted. Desgraciadamente, mi querida Serena, no podría contestar esas preguntas a no ser que sea en persona, y usted está allá, mientras que yo estoy aquí. Eso me recuerda, que debo confesar que el inesperado recibo de su correspondencia a través de la Srta. Kaioh me ha deleitado: Qué maravillosa cosa el saber que hice algo útil por usted, incluso si ese libro lucía tan distante de mí que sentía que todo había sido escrito por otro hombre. ¡El autor de la novela era tan delgado, tan delicado, tan comparativamente optimista! Sin embargo, si usted llegara a encontrarse en Ámsterdam, le pido que me haga una visita en su tiempo libre. Generalmente estoy en casa. Incluso le permitiré que eche una mirada a mis listas de compras. Sinceramente, Peter Van Houten C/o MichiruKaioh

—¡¿QUÉ?! —grité—. ¿QUÉ MIERDA DE VIDA ES ESTA?

Mamá entro rápidamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —le aseguré.

Todavía nerviosa, Mamá se arrodilló para revisar a Philip y asegurarse de que estaba condensando correctamente el oxígeno. Me imaginé sentada en la terraza de un café con Peter Van Houten mientras él se inclinaba sobre la mesa, apoyado en sus codos, hablando en voz baja para que así nadie pudiera escuchar lo que de verdad pasó con sus personajes en los que pase años pensando. Él dijo que no podría decirme excepto si era en persona, y luego me invitó a Ámsterdam. Le expliqué esto a Mamá, y después dije

—: Tengo que ir.

—Serena, te amo, y sabes qué haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero no tenemos, no tenemos el dinero suficiente para viajar al extranjero, y el costo de conseguir el equipamiento allá, el amor, simplemente no es...

—Sí —dije, cortándola.

Me di cuenta que había sido tonto tan sólo considerarlo

—. No te preocupes.

Pero ella se veía preocupada.

—Es realmente importante para ti, ¿no? —preguntó sentándose y poniendo su mano en mi pantorrilla.

—Sería increíble —dije—, ser la única persona que conoce lo que pasó además de él.

—Sería increíble —dijo—. Hablaré con tu padre.

—No, no lo hagas —le dije—. Sólo, de verdad, no gasten dinero en mí por favor. Pensaré en algo.

Se me ocurrió que la razón por la que mis padres no tenían dinero era por mí. Drené los ahorros de la familia con los pagos del Phalanxifor, y Mamá no podía trabajar porque ella había tomado el turno de tiempo completo de estar encima de mí. No quería ponerlos en otra deuda. Le dije a mamá que quería llamar a Darién para sacarla de la habitación, porque no podía manejar su cara de no-puedo-hacer-el-sueño-de-mi-hija-realidad. Al estilo de Darién Chiba, le leí la carta en vez de saludarlo.

—Vaya —dijo.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? —dije—. ¿Cómo voy a llegar a Ámsterdam?

—¿Tienes un Deseo? —preguntó, refiriéndose a esa organización, la fundación del genio, la que estaba en el negocio de cumplirle a los niños enfermos un deseo.

—No —dije—. Ya usé mi Deseo pre-Milagro.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Suspiré ruidosamente. —Tenía trece —dije.

—No Disney —dijo él.

No dije nada.

—Tú no fuiste a Disney World.

No dije nada.

—¡SERENA USAGI! —Gritó— Dime que no usaste tu único deseo para ir a Disney World con tus padres.

—También al Epcot Center.

—Oh Dios —dijo Darién—. No puedo creer que me guste una chica con deseos tan clichés.

—Tenía trece —dije de nuevo, aunque por supuesto en lo único que estaba pensando era en me guste me guste me guste me guste. Me sentía halagada pero cambié el tema de inmediato

—. ¿No deberías estar en la escuela o algo?

—Me salté las clases para estar con Andrew, pero está durmiendo, así que estoy en el patio estudiando geometría.

—¿Cómo está?

—No podría decir si él simplemente no está listo para enfrentar la seriedad de su discapacidad o si de verdad le importa más haber sido dejado por Lita, pero no habla de nada más.

—Sí —dije—. ¿Cuánto más va a estar en el hospital?

—Unos cuantos días. Luego tiene que ir a rehabilitación o algo así por un tiempo, pero tiene que dormir en casa, creo.

—Apesta —dije.

—Veo a su mamá. Me tengo que ir.

—Bien —dije.

—Bien —respondió. Podía escuchar su sonrisa torcida.

El sábado, mis padres fueron al mercado de los agricultores en Broad Ripple. Estaba soleado, una rareza para ser abril en Indiana, y todos en el mercado estaban usando mangas cortas incluso cuando la temperatura no lo justificaba realmente… Mamá y yo nos sentamos al lado de la otra frente a un puesto de jabones de leche de cabra, en el que un hombre con un overol que tuvo que explicarle a cada una de las personas que si las cabras eran suyas, y que no que el jabón de cabra no huele a cabra

Mi teléfono sunó.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó mamá antes de que pudiera comprobar.

—No sé —dije.

Era Dar.

—¿Estás en tu casa? —preguntó.

—No—dije.

—Esa fue una pregunta capciosa. Sabía la respuesta. Porque en este momento estoy en tu casa.

—Oh. Um. Bueno, estamos en camino, ¿supongo?

—Sensacional. Nos vemos pronto.

Darién Chiba estaba sentado en el escalón delantero cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada. Sostenía un ramo de tulipanes color naranja brillante empezando a florecer, y llevaba un jersey Indiana Pacers de lana, una elección de guardarropas que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar, aunque se veía muy bien en él. Se empujó a si mismo frente a la escalinata, me entregó los tulipanes, y preguntó:

—¿Quieres ir a un picnic? —

Asentí, tomando las flores. Mi padre se acercó por detrás y estrechó la mano de Dar.

—¿Es un jersey Rik Smits? —mi padre preguntó.

—De hecho, lo es.

—Dios, me encanta ese tipo —dijo papá, e inmediatamente estaban enfrascados en una conversación de baloncesto a la que no pude, y no quería, unirme, así que llevé mis tulipanes al interior.

—¿Quieres que los ponga en un florero? —preguntó mamá mientras entraba, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—No, está bien —le dije. Si las poníamos en un florero en la sala de estar, hubieran sido de todo el mundo. Quería que fueran mis flores. Fui a mi habitación, pero no me cambié. Me cepillé el pelo y los dientes y me puse un poco de brillo de labios y el más pequeño posible aplique de perfume.

Me quedé mirando las flores. Eran agresivamente naranja, demasiado naranja para ser bonitas. No tengo un florero o algo así, entonces saqué mi cepillo de dientes fuera de su portador y llené el portador hasta la mitad con agua y dejé las flores en el baño. Cuando volví a entrar en mi habitación, pude oír a la gente hablar, así que me senté en el borde de mi cama un rato y escuché a través de la puerta del dormitorio:

Papá: —Así que conociste a Serena en el grupo de apoyo.

Darién —Sí, señor. Es una hermosa casa la que tienen. Me gusta su obra de arte.

Mamá: —Gracias, Darién.

Papá: —¿Eres un superviviente tú mismo, entonces?

Darién —Lo soy. No corté a este tipo por puro placer de hacerlo, a pesar de que es una excelente estrategia para perder peso. ¡Las piernas son pesadas!

Papá: —¿Y cómo está tu salud ahora?

Darién: —SEC durante catorce meses.

Mamá: —Eso es maravilloso. Las opciones de tratamiento estos días, son realmente notables.

Darién: —Lo sé. Tengo suerte.

Papá: —Debes entender que Serena todavía está enferma, Darién, y lo estará para el resto de su vida. Ella querrá mantenerse al día contigo, pero sus pulmones…

En ese momento salí, haciéndolo callar.

—Entonces, ¿dónde van a ir? —preguntó mamá.

Darién se puso de pie y se inclinó hacia ella, susurrando la respuesta, y luego se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Shh —le dijo—. Es un secreto.

Mamá sonrió.

—¿Tienes tu teléfono? —me preguntó.

Lo levanté como evidencia, incliné mi carrito de oxígeno en las ruedas delanteras, y empecé a caminar.

Darién me codeó otra vez, ofreciéndome su brazo, que tomé. Mis dedos envueltos alrededor de su bíceps. Por desgracia insistió en conducir, por lo que la sorpresa podía ser una sorpresa. A medida que nos sacudíamos hacia nuestro destino, dije:

—Prácticamente hiciste que a mi madre le gustaras demasiado.

—Sí, y tu papá es una fan de Smits, lo que ayuda. ¿Crees que les gusté?

—Claro que sí. ¿A quién le importa, sin embargo? Son sólo padres.

—Son tus padres —dijo, echándome un vistazo—. Además, me gusta gustar. ¿Es eso una locura?

—Bueno, no tienes que apresurarte en mantener puertas abiertas o asfixiarme con elogios para que me gustes. —

Golpeó los frenos, y volamos hacia delante lo suficiente fuerte que mi respiración se sintió rara y apretada. Pensé en el escáner. No hay que preocuparse. Preocuparse es inútil. Me preocupé de todas maneras. Quemamos el caucho, rugiendo lejos de una señal de detenerse antes de girar a la izquierda en la mal nombrada Grandview, hay un punto de vista de un campo de golf, supongo, pero nada genial. Lo único que podía pensar en esta dirección era el cementerio. Darién metió la mano en la consola central, abrió un paquete de cigarrillos y quito uno.

—¿Alguna vez los tiraras a la basura? —le pregunté.

—Uno de los muchos beneficios de no fumar es que los paquetes de cigarrillos duran para siempre —respondió—. He tenido este durante casi un año. Algunos de ellos están rotos cerca de los filtros, pero creo que este paquete podría fácilmente servirme hasta mi decimoctavo cumpleaños.

Sostuvo el filtro entre sus dedos, y luego lo puso en su boca. —Así que, está bien —dijo él—. Está bien, menciona algunas cosas que nunca se ven en Indianápolis.

—Um, adultos delgados —le dije. Se echó a reír.

—Bien, continúa.

—Mmm, playas. Familias propietarias de restaurantes. Topografía.

—Todos excelentes ejemplos de lo que nos falta. También, cultura.

—Sí, estamos un poco cortos de cultura —le dije, finalmente dándome cuenta de dónde me llevaba—. ¿Vamos al museo?

—Es una forma de decirlo.

—Oh, ¿vamos a ese parque o lo que sea? Dar parecía un poco desacreditado.

—Sí, vamos a ese parque o lo que sea. Lo descubriste, ¿no es así?

—Um, ¿descubrir qué?

—Nada.

Había un parque detrás del museo, donde un puñado de artistas había hecho grandes esculturas. Había oído hablar de él, pero nunca lo había visitado. Pasamos el museo y se estacionó justo al lado de una cancha de baloncesto llena de grandes arcos azules y rojos de acero que imaginaba el camino de una pelota que rebota. Caminamos por lo que pasa por una colina en Indianápolis a un claro donde los niños subían en todas las partes de una escultura de esqueleto de gran tamaño. Los huesos estaban cada uno rodeando la cintura, y el hueso del muslo era más alto que yo.

Parecía un dibujo infantil de un esqueleto que salía de la tierra. Mi hombro duele. Me preocupaba que el cáncer se haya extendido de mis pulmones. Me imaginaba la metástasis del tumor en mis propios huesos, perforando mi esqueleto, una anguila que se deslizaba con intención insidiosa.

—Los huesos Funky —dijo Darién—. Creado por Joep Van Lieshout.

—Suena holandés.

—Lo es —dijo—. Así como Rik Smits. Así como los tulipanes.

Dariénse detuvo en medio del claro con los huesos justo en frente de nosotros y deslizó su mochila fuera de un hombro, luego del otro. La abrió, revelando una manta de color naranja, un zumo de naranja y algunos sándwiches envueltos en papel de plástico con la corteza cortada.

—¿Qué te sucede con todo lo naranja? —pregunté, todavía no queriendo dejarme imaginar que todo esto daría lugar a Ámsterdam.

—El color nacional de los Países Bajos, por supuesto. ¿Te acuerdas de William de Orange y todo eso?

—Él no estaba en el examen de bachillerato —Sonreí, tratando de contener mi entusiasmo.

—¿Sándwich? —preguntó.

—Déjame adivinar —dije.

—Queso holandés. Y tomate. Los tomates son de México. Lo siento.

—Siempre eres tal decepción, Darién. ¿No podrías haber traído por lo menos tomates de color naranja? —

Se echó a reír, y luego nos comimos los sándwiches en silencio, viendo a los niños jugar en la escultura. No podía preguntarle muy bien sobre ello, así que me quede allí rodeada de holandeses, sintiéndome torpe y llena de esperanza. A lo lejos, empapada en la luz del sol impecablemente rara y preciosa en nuestra ciudad, un grupo de niños hicieron un esqueleto en la zona de juegos, saltando hacia delante y hacia atrás en los huesos de prótesis.

—Hay dos cosas que me encantan de esta escultura —dijo Darién. Sostenía el cigarrillo apagado entre sus dedos, sacudiéndolo para deshacerse de la ceniza. Lo colocó de nuevo en su boca—. En primer lugar, los huesos son lo suficientemente lejanos como para que, si eres un niño, no puedas resistir la tentación de saltar entre ellos. Como, solamente tienes que saltar de la caja torácica hasta el cráneo. Lo que quiere decir que, en segundo lugar, la escultura básicamente obliga a que los niños jueguen en los huesos. Las resonancias simbólicas son infinitas, Serena.

—Tú sí que amas los símbolos —le dije, con la esperanza de dirigir la conversación hacia los muchos símbolos de los Países Bajos en nuestro picnic.

—Correcto, sobre eso. Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué estás comiendo un sándwich de queso y bebiendo jugo de naranja y por qué estoy con la camiseta de un holandés que juega un deporte que he llegado a aborrecer.

—Se me ha cruzado por la mente —dije

—. Serena Usagi, como tantos niños antes que ti —digo esto con gran afecto— gastaste tu Deseo a toda prisa, sin apenas preocuparte por las consecuencias. La parca te estaba mirando a la cara y el miedo a morir con tu Deseo todavía en tu bolsillo proverbial, inoportuno, te llevó a correr al primer Deseo que podrías pensar, y tú, como tantos otros, escogiste por el frio y artificial placer del parque temático.

—En realidad, la pasamos muy bien en ese viaje. Me encontré con Goofy y Minn…

—¡Estoy en el medio de un soliloquio! Escribí esto y lo memoricé y si me interrumpes completamente meteré la pata —interrumpió Darién—. Por favor, come tu sándwich y escucha. —

El sándwich era incomiblemente seco, pero sonreí y le di un mordisco de todos modos

—. Bueno, ¿dónde estaba?

—Los placeres artificiales.

Devolvió el cigarrillo a su paquete.

—Cierto, el frío y los placeres artificiales del parque temático. Pero permíteme sostener que los verdaderos héroes de la Fábrica de Deseos son los hombres y mujeres que esperan como Vladimir y Estragón esperaron por Godot y las buenas chicas cristianas que esperan el matrimonio. Estos jóvenes héroes esperan estoicamente y sin quejas porque su único Deseo llegara. Claro, nunca podrán venir, pero al menos pueden descansar fácilmente en la tumba sabiendo que ellos han hecho su pequeña parte para conservar la integridad del Deseo como una idea. —Pero, de nuevo, tal vez esto llegará: a lo mejor te das cuenta de que tu verdadero Deseo es visitar al brillante Peter Van Houten en su exilio en Ámsterdam, y te alegraras mucho de haber salvado tu Deseo.

Darién dejó de hablar lo suficiente como para que yo pensara que su soliloquio había terminado.

—Pero yo no salvé mi Deseo —le dije.

—Ah —dijo.

Y luego, después de lo que sentí como una pausa practicada, añadió

—: Pero yo salve el mío.

—¿En serio? —

Me sorprendió que Darién fuera Deseo-elegible, ya que todavía estaba en la escuela y en un año de remisión. Tenías que estar bastante enfermo por los Genios para enganchar un Deseo.

—Lo conseguí a cambio de la pierna —explicó. Había toda esta luz sobre su rostro; por lo que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para mirarme, lo que hizo que su nariz se frunciera de manera adorable.

—Ahora, no voy a darte mi Deseo, ni nada. Pero también tengo un interés en encontrar a Peter Van Houten, y no tendría sentido encontrarlo sin la chica que me presentó su libro.

—Definitivamente no —dije.

—Así que hablé con los Genios, y estuvieron en total acuerdo. Dijeron que Ámsterdam es precioso a principios de mayo. Ellos propusieron marcharnos el tres de Mayo y volver el siete de mayo.

—Darién, ¿de verdad?

Se acercó y tocó mi mejilla y por un momento pensé que podría darme un beso. Mi cuerpo se tensó, y creo que él lo notó, porque apartó la mano.

—Darién —le dije—. En serio. No tienes que hacer esto.

—Claro que debo —dijo—. He encontrado mi Deseo.

—Dios, eres el mejor —le dije.

—Apuesto a que le dices eso a todos los chicos que financian tu viaje internacional —contestó.

.

.

.

AYNAT DREAMS son 25 capítulos

Oh Darién es un amor llevarla a Amsterdam 


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Cuando llegué a casa, mamá estaba doblándome la ropa limpia mientras miraba este programa de televisión. Le conté que los tulipanes, el artista holandés y todo eso, eran debido a que Darién estaba usando su Deseo para llevarme a Ámsterdam.

—Eso es demasiado —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No podemos aceptar eso de un completo extraño.

—No es un extraño. Es mi segundo mejor amigo.

—¿Después de Mina?

—Después de ti —dije.

Lo que era cierto, pero mayormente lo dije porque quería ir a Ámsterdam.

—Lo consultare con la Dra. Amy —dijo después de un momento.

La Dra. Amy dijo que no podía ir a Ámsterdam sin un adulto íntimamente familiarizado con mi caso, lo que más o menos significaba ir con mamá o la Dra. Amy. Mi papá entendía mi cáncer de la manera en que yo lo hacía: en la vaga e incompleta manera en que las personas entienden los circuitos electrónicos y las mareas del océano. Pero mi mamá sabía más sobre el carcinoma diferenciado de tiroides en adolescentes que la mayoría de los oncólogos.

—Entonces vienes conmigo —dije—. Los Genios pagarán por ello. Están forrados.

—¿Y tú padre? —dijo—. Nos extrañaría. No sería justo para él, y no puede pedir tiempo libre en su trabajo.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿No crees que papá disfrutaría unos días de ver programas de televisión que no son sobre aspirantes a modelos y ordenar pizza cada noche, usando toallas de papel como platos así no tiene que lavarlos?

Mamá rió. Finalmente, empezó a emocionarse, tecleando tareas en su teléfono: Tendría que llamar a los padres de Dar y hablar con los Genios sobre mis necesidades médicas y hacer que ellos consiguieran un hotel con todo y cuáles eran las mejores guías y si deberíamos hacer nuestra investigación si sólo teníamos tres días, y así sucesivamente. Me dolía un poco la cabeza, así que tomé un par de ibuprofenos y decidí tomar una siesta.

Pero terminé sólo acostada en la cama recordando todo el picnic con Darién. No podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño momento en el que me tensé cuando me tocó. De alguna manera, la suave familiaridad se sintió mal. Pensé que quizás era por el cómo estuvo orquestado todo el asunto: Darién fue sorprendente, pero había exagerado todo en el picnic, hasta los sándwiches que eran metafóricamente resonantes pero sabían terrible y el soliloquio memorizado que impidió la conversación. Todo se sintió romántico, pero no romántico. Pero la verdad es que nunca había querido que me besara, no de la manera en que se supone que quieres esas cosas. Quiero decir, es guapísimo. Me sentía atraía por él. Pensé en él de esa manera, tomando una frase de la lengua vernácula de la escuela media. Pero el toque real, el toque que sucedió… fue todo mal.

Entonces me encontré preocupándome de si tendría que besarme con él para llegar a Ámsterdam, que no es la clase de cosa en la que quieres estar pensando, porque: a) No debería siquiera haber sido una pregunta el si quería besarlo, y b) Besar a alguien para que así puedas conseguir un viaje gratis está peligrosamente cerca a aceptar un enrolle completo, y tengo que confesar que, aunque no me considero una persona particularmente buena, nunca pensé que mi primera acción sexual real sería de prostitución. Pero entonces de nuevo, no había intentado besarme; sólo tocó mi cara, lo que ni siquiera es sexual. No fue un movimiento diseñado para provocar excitación, pero ciertamente fue un movimiento diseñado, porque Darién Chiba no improvisaba. Así que, ¿qué había estado intentando transmitir? ¿Y por qué no había querido aceptarlo? En algún punto, me di cuenta que estaba analizando el encuentro como Mina, así que decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto y pedirle algún consejo. Llamó inmediatamente.

—Tengo un problema con un chico —dije.

—FANTASTICO —respondió Mina.

Le dije todo sobre ello, completo, con el toque de cara incómodo, dejando fuera sólo lo de Ámsterdam y el nombre de Darién

—. ¿Estás segura de que es atractivo? —preguntó cuando terminé.

—Bastante segura —dije.

—¿Atlético?

—Sí, solía jugar baloncesto para North Central.

—Vaya. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

—En el horrible grupo de apoyo.

—Huh ?dijo Mina—. Por curiosidad, ¿cuántas piernas tiene este chico?

—Como, una punto cuatro —dije, sonriendo.

Los jugadores de baloncesto eran famosos en Indiana, y aunque Mina no iba a North Central, sus conexiones sociales eran interminables.

—Darién Chiba —dijo.

—Um, ¿quizás?

—Oh, Dios mío. Lo he visto en fiestas. Las cosas que le haría a ese chico. Quiero decir, no ahora que sé que estás interesada en él. Pero, oh, dulce y santo Señor, montaría a ese pony de una sola pierna todo el camino alrededor del corral

. —Mina —dije.

—Lo siento. ¿Crees que tendrías que estar arriba?

—Mina repetí

—De qué estábamos hablando. Bien, tú y Darién Chiba. Quizás… ¿eres lesbiana?

—¿No lo creo? Quiero decir, definitivamente me gusta.

—¿Tiene manos feas? Algunas personas lindas tienen manos feas.

—No, más o menos tiene manos sorprendentes.

—Hmmm —dijo.

—Hmmm —dije.

Después de un segundo, Mina dijo:

—¿Recuerdas a Armand? Rompió conmigo la semana pasada porque había decidido que había algo fundamentalmente incompatible entre nosotros en el fondo y que simplemente nos heriríamos más si seguíamos. Lo llamó separación preventiva. Así que quizás tienes ésta premonición de que hay algo fundamentalmente incompatible y estás adelantándote a la prevención.

—Hmmm —dije.

—Sólo estoy pensando en voz alta.

—Lamento lo de Armand.

—Oh, lo superé, querida. Me tomó una caja de Thin Mints de las Chicas Exploradoras y cuarenta minutos superar a ése chico. Reí.

—Bueno, gracias, Mina.

—En caso de que te enrolles con él, espero detalles lascivos.

—Pero por supuesto —dije y entonces Mina hizo un sonido de beso hacia el teléfono y dije—: Adiós. —Y ella colgó.

Me di cuenta mientras escuchaba a Mina que no tenía una premonición de herirlo. Tenía una postmonición. Saqué mi computadora portátil y busqué a Setsuna Meio. Las similitudes físicas eran impresionantes: la misma cara redonda por esteroides, la misma nariz, la misma forma aproximada de cuerpo. Pero sus ojos eran marrón oscuro, los míos son azules, y su tez era mucho más oscura, italiana o algo así. Miles de personas, literalmente miles, habían dejado mensajes de condolencia para ella. Era un desplazamiento sin fin de personas que la extrañaban, tantas que me tomó una hora de clics pasar de las publicaciones de muro de: Siento mucho que estés muerta, a publicaciones de muro de: Estoy rezando por ti. Ella había muerto hace un año de cáncer cerebral. Fui capaz de hacer clic a través de algunas de sus fotos. Darién estaba en un montón de las más antiguas: señalando con un pulgar hacia arriba la cicatriz en su cráneo calvo; brazo a brazo en el campo de juegos del Memorial Hospital, con sus espaldas de frente hacia la cámara; besándose mientras Setsuna extendía la cámara, así que sólo podías ver sus narices y ojos cerrados. Las fotos más recientes eran todas de ella antes, cuando estaba saludable, subidas después de su muerte por sus amigos: una chica hermosa, de caderas anchas y curvas, con cabello negro largo y liso que caía sobre su cara. Mi imagen sana se veía muy poco parecida a su imagen sana. Pero nuestras imágenes de cáncer podrían haber sido hermanas. No es de extrañar que él se hubiera quedado mirándome fijamente la primera vez que me vio. Seguí haciendo clic en una de las publicaciones del muro, escrita hace dos meses, nueve meses después de que murió, por una de sus amigas. Todos te extrañamos tanto. Simplemente nunca termina. Se siente como si todos estuviéramos heridos por tu batalla, Setsuna. Te extraño. Te quiero.

Después de un rato, mamá y papá anunciaron que era la hora de la cena. Cerré la computadora y me levanté, pero no pude sacar esa publicación del muro de mi mente, y por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir nerviosa y sin hambre.

Me quedé pensando en mi hombro, que dolía, y todavía tenía dolor de cabeza, pero tal vez sólo era porque había estado pensando acerca de una chica que había muerto de cáncer cerebral.

Me repetía una y otra vez, que no debía mezclar las cosas, que ahora estaba allí, en aquella mesa redonda (seguramente demasiado grande para tres personas, y sin la menor para dos), con aquel brócoli pasado y una hamburguesa de frijol negro, que toda la salsa de tomate en el mundo no podía humedecer adecuadamente. Me dije que imaginar una metástasis en mi cerebro o mi hombro no afectaría la realidad invisible que sucedía dentro de mí, y que por lo tanto, todos esos pensamientos eran momentos desperdiciados de una vida compuesta, por definición, de un conjunto finito de esos momentos. Incluso he intentado decirme a mí misma lo de vivir mi mejor vida hoy.

Por algún tiempo no pude comprender por qué algo que un desconocido había escrito en Internet a una diferente, y fallecida, extraña, me estaba molestando tanto y preocupándome sobre el hecho de que había algo dentro de mi cerebro… lo que realmente dolía, aunque sabía, por años de experiencia que el dolor es un instrumento de diagnóstico rotundo e inespecífico. Debido a que no se había producido un terremoto en Papúa Nueva Guinea ese día, mis padres estaban súper enfocados en mí, así que no podía ocultar esta inundación repentina de ansiedad.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó mamá mientras comía.

—Ajá —dije. Tomé un bocado de hamburguesa.

Tragué. Traté de decir algo que una persona normal, cuyo cerebro no estuviera ahogándose en pánico diría

—. ¿Hay brócoli en las hamburguesas?

—Un poco —dijo papá—. Es muy emocionante el que probablemente podrás ir a Ámsterdam.

—Sí —dije.

Traté de no pensar en la palabra herida, que por supuesto es una manera de pensar en ello.

—Serena —dijo mamá—. ¿Estás en la Luna?

—Sólo pensando, supongo —dije.

—Estás enamorada —me dijo mi papá, sonriendo.

—No soy una tonta, y no estoy enamorada de Darién Chiba ni de nadie —contesté, demasiado a la defensiva. Herida. Como Setsuna Meio que había sido una bomba y cuando había explotado todo el mundo a su alrededor se quedó con las incrustaciones de la metralla. Papá me preguntó si estaba trabajando en algo para la escuela.

—Tengo un poco de tarea álgebra avanzada —le dije—. Es tan avanzada que no podría explicarlo a un laico.

—¿Y cómo está tu amigo Andrew?

—Ciego —dije.

—Estás siendo muy adolescente hoy —dijo mamá. Parecía molesta al respecto.

—¿No es esto lo que quieres, mamá? ¿Qué sea adolescente?

—Bueno, no necesariamente este tipo de adolescente, pero por supuesto, tu padre y yo estamos muy contentos de verte convertida en una mujer joven, haciendo amigos, yendo a citas.

—No voy a citas —dije—. No quiero ir a citas con nadie. Es una idea terrible y una enorme pérdida de tiempo y…

—Cariño —dijo mi mamá—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Soy como. Como. Soy como una granada, mamá. Soy una granada y en algún momento voy a estallar y me gustaría reducir al mínimo las víctimas, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi padre ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, como un perrito regañado

—Soy una granada —dije de nuevo—. Sólo quiero mantenerme alejada de la gente y leer libros, pensar y estar con ustedes porque no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para no dañarlos; están demasiado involucrados, así que por favor, déjenme hacer eso, ¿está bien? No estoy deprimida. No necesito salir más. Y no puedo ser una adolescente normal, porque soy una granada.

—Serena —dijo papá, y luego se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Lloraba mucho, mi papá.

—Voy a ir a mi habitación y leer un rato, ¿está bien? Estoy bien. Realmente estoy muy bien, sólo quiero ir a leer un rato.

Empecé tratando de leer esta novela que me habían asignado, pero vivíamos en una casa de paredes trágicamente delgadas, por lo que pude oír gran parte de la conversación en voz baja que se produjo.

Mi papá decía—: Me mata.

Y mi mamá diciendo—: Eso es exactamente lo que no necesita escuchar.

Mi padre diciendo—: Lo siento, pero…

Y mi mamá diciendo—: ¿No estás agradecido?

Y él, diciendo—: Dios, por supuesto estoy agradecido. —

Seguía tratando de entrar en esta historia, pero no podía dejar de escucharlos. Así que me giré a mi computadora para escuchar música, y con la banda favorita de Darién, The Hectic Glow, como mi banda sonora, volví a la página del homenaje a Setsuna Meio, leyendo acerca de cómo fue su lucha heroica, y lo mucho que era extrañada, y cómo ella estaba en un lugar mejor, y cómo iba a vivir para siempre en sus memorias, y cómo todos los que la conocían, todos, estaban abatidos por su ausencia. Tal vez se suponía que debía odiar a Setsuna Meio o algo así, porque había estado con Darién, pero no lo hacía. No podía ver muy claramente en medio de todos los homenajes, pero no parecía haber mucho odio… parecía ser sobre todo una persona enferma profesional, como yo, lo que hizo que me preocupara que cuando muriera no tendrían nada qué decir sobre mí, salvo que luché heroicamente, como si la única cosa que siempre hubiera hecho era tener cáncer.

De todos modos, con el tiempo empecé a leer las pequeñas notas de Setsuna Meio, que en realidad eran en su mayoría escritas por sus padres, porque creo que su cáncer cerebral era de la variedad que te hace que no seas tú antes de que te haga no vivir. Por lo tanto era todo como: Setsuna sigue teniendo problemas de conducta. Está luchando mucho con la ira y la frustración por no ser capaz de hablar, nos sentimos frustrados por estas cosas, también, por supuesto, pero tenemos maneras socialmente más aceptables de lidiar con nuestra ira. A Dar le ha dado por llamar a Setsuna HULK DESTROZADOR, que resuena con los médicos. No hay nada fácil en esto para cualquiera de nosotros, pero tomas humor de donde puedas conseguirlo. Esperando volver a casa el jueves. Les haremos saber. . . No fue a su casa el jueves, no falta decirlo. Así que por supuesto me puse tensa cuando me tocó. Estar con él sería hacerle daño… inevitablemente. Y eso es lo que sentí mientras se acercaba a mí: Me sentí como si estuviera cometiendo un acto de violencia contra él, porque lo hacía. Decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto. Quería evitar toda una conversación al respecto.

Hola, así que bien, no sé si vas a entender esto, pero no puedo besarte ni nada. No es que necesariamente quieras, pero no puedo. Cuando trato de verte de esa manera, todo lo que veo es por lo que te voy hacer pasar. Tal vez eso no tiene sentido para ti. De todos modos, lo siento.

Respondió unos minutos más tarde. Bien.

Le contesté: Bien.

Respondió: ¡Oh, Dios, deja de coquetear conmigo!

Sólo dije: Bien.

Mi teléfono zumbó al momento.

Estaba bromeando, Serena Usagi. Lo entiendo. Pero los dos sabemos que Bien es una palabra muy coqueta. Bien, está LLENA de sensualidad.

Estuve tentada a responder Bien otra vez, pero me lo imaginé en mi funeral, y eso me ayudó a responder correctamente.

Lo siento.

Traté de ir a dormir con mis auriculares aún puestos, pero después de un tiempo mi mamá y mi papá entraron, y mi mamá agarró a Bluie de la estantería y lo estrechó contra su estómago, y mi padre se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio, y sin llorar, dijo:

—Tú no eres una granada, no para nosotros. Pensar en ti muriendo nos entristece, Serena, pero no eres una granada. Eres asombrosa. No puedes saber, dulzura, porque nunca has tenido a un bebé que se convierte en un lector joven y brillante, con un interés secundario en programas de televisión horribles, pero la alegría que nos traes es mucho mayor que la tristeza que sentimos sobre tu enfermedad.

—Bien —dije.

—En realidad —dijo mi papá—. No te mentiría acerca de esto. Si tú fueras más problemas de lo que vales, sólo te tiraríamos a la calle.

—No somos personas sentimentales —agregó mamá, impasible—. Te dejaríamos en un orfanato con una nota clavada en tu pijama.

Me eché a reír.

—No tienes que ir al grupo de apoyo —agregó mamá—. No tienes que hacer nada. Salvo ir a la escuela. —Me dio el oso.

—Creo que Bluie puede dormir esta noche en el estante —le dije. —Permítanme recordarles que tengo más de treinta y tres medios años de edad.

—Quédatelo esta noche —dijo. —Mamá —dije. —Él está solo —dijo.

—Oh, mi Dios, mamá —dije.

Pero tomé al estúpido Bluie y como que me abracé a él mientras me quedaba dormida.

Todavía tenía un brazo envuelto en Bluie, cuando me desperté poco después de las cuatro de la madrugada con un dolor apocalíptico dolor surgiendo de lo más recóndito de mi cerebro.

.

.

.

Oh pobre Serena Soy una granada solo no quiere hacerle daño a Darién


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Grité para despertar a mis padres, que irrumpieron en mi habitación, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer para disminuir la supernova que estaba explotando dentro de mi cerebro, una cadena interminable de petardos intracraneales que me hicieron pensar que me estaba yendo de una vez por todas, y me dije, como me había dicho antes, que el cuerpo se apaga cuando el dolor empeora demasiado, que la consciencia es temporal, que esto pasaría. Pero al igual que siempre, no me deslicé lejos. Me quedé en la orilla con las olas pasando sobre mí, incapaces de ahogarme.

Papá manejó, hablando por teléfono con el hospital, mientras yo yacía en la parte de atrás con mi cabeza en el regazo de mamá. No había nada que pudiera hacer: los gritos lo empeoraban. Cualquier estímulo lo empeoraba, en realidad.

La única solución era intentar deshacer el mundo, volverlo oscuro, silencioso y deshabitado de nuevo, regresar al momento antes del Big Bang, al principio, cuando estaba el verbo, y vivir en ese espacio vacío y sin creación, sola con la palabra.

La gente hablaba de la valentía de los pacientes con cáncer, y yo no negaba esa valentía. Había sido pinchada, abierta con un bisturí, y envenenada durante años, y todavía continuaba aquí. Pero no se equivoquen: en ese momento, hubiera estado muy, muy feliz de morir.

Desperté en la UCI. Podía decir que estaba en la UCI porque no tenía mi propia habitación y porque había demasiados pitidos y porque estaba sola: ellos no permiten que tu familia se quede contigo en la UCI de Hospital Infantil porque es un riesgo de infección. Había lamentos en el pasillo. El hijo de alguien había muerto. Estaba sola.

Apreté el botón rojo de llamada. Una enfermera entró un momento después.

—Hola —dije.

—Hola, Serena. Soy Melissa, tu enfermera —dijo.

—Hola, Melissa, mi enfermera —dije.

Luego de lo cual comencé a sentirme muy cansada otra vez. Pero desperté un poco cuando mis padres entraron, llorando y besando mi rostro repetidas veces, y extendí mi mano para ellos e intenté apretar, pero todo en mí dolía cuando apretaba, y mamá y papá me dijeron que no tenía un tumor cerebral, sino que mi dolor de cabeza había sido causado por la falta de oxigenación, lo que sucedió porque mis pulmones estaban nadando en fluido, del cual ¡un litro y medio! Había sido drenado de mi pecho, motivo por el cual sentía una ligera molestia en mi costado, donde había, ¡hey, mira eso!, un tubo que iba de mi pecho a una vejiga plástica medio llena de un líquido que misteriosamente se parecía a la cerveza ámbar favorita de papá.

Mamá me dijo que me iría a casa, realmente lo haría, que simplemente tendría que hacer que me drenaran esto de vez en cuando y tendría que volver a usar el BiPAP, esta máquina que durante la noche forzaba el aire dentro y fuera de mis pulmones de mierda. Pero había tenido un escáner de cuerpo completo durante la primera noche en el hospital, me dijeron, y las noticias eran buenas: no había crecimiento del tumor. No había nuevos tumores. El dolor en mi hombro había sido provocado por la falta de oxígeno, porque el corazón había tenido que trabajar duro.

—La Dra. Amy dijo esta mañana que se mantiene optimista —dijo papá.

Me gustaba la Dra. Amy, no te mentía, por lo que se sentía como algo bueno de oír.

—No es nada, Serena —dijo mi mamá—. Podemos vivir con ello

Asentí, y luego Melissa, mi enfermera educadamente les hizo salir. Me preguntó si quería algunos trocitos de hielo y asentí, por lo que se sentó en la cama conmigo y los puso con una cuchara en mi boca.

—Entonces, has estado fuera un par de días —dijo Melissa—. Veamos, lo que te has perdido… una celebridad se drogaba. Políticos en desacuerdo. Otra celebridad usó un bikini que mostraba una imperfección corporal. Un equipo ganó un evento deportivo, pero otro equipo perdió.

Sonreí

—. No puedes irte y desaparecer de todo de esta forma, Serena. Te pierdes demasiado.

—¿Más? —pedí, asintiendo hacia el vaso blanco de polietileno en su mano.

—No debería —dijo ella—, pero soy una rebelde.

Me dio otra cucharada llena de trocitos de hielo. Murmuré un "gracias". Alabemos a Dios por las buenas enfermeras.

—¿Te estás cansando? — preguntó.

Asentí

—. Duerme por un rato —dijo. Intentaré crear alguna interferencia y darte un par de horas antes de que alguien venga a revisar los signos vitales y cosas así —dije gracias otra vez.

En el hospital dices gracias un montón. Intenté acomodarme en la cama

—. ¿No vas a preguntar por tu novio? —preguntó.

—No tengo uno —le dije.

—Bueno, hay un que chico que apenas ha dejado la sala de espera desde que ingresaste —dijo.

—No me ha visto de así, ¿verdad?

—No. Sólo la familia.

Asentí y me hundí en un sueño acuoso. Me tomaría seis días volver a casa, seis días perdidos mirando la acústica losa del techo, ver televisión, dormir, tener dolor y desear que el tiempo pasara. No vi a Darién ni a nadie más que a mis padres. Mi cabello parecía el nido de un ave; mi andar, arrastrando los pies me hacía parecer un paciente demencial. Sin embargo, me sentía un poquito mejor cada día: cada sueño terminaba para revelar a una persona que se parecía un poco más a mí. Dormir combate el cáncer, el habitual Dr. Jim dijo por milésima vez mientras se cernía sobre mí una mañana, rodeado por un círculo de estudiantes de medicina.

—Entonces soy una máquina de pelea contra el cáncer —le dije.

—Eso eres, Serena. Sigue descansando, y probablemente estarás en casa pronto.

El martes, me dijeron que me iría a casa el miércoles. El miércoles, dos estudiantes de medicina mínimamente supervisados removieron el tubo de drenaje de mi pecho, lo que se sintió como ser apuñalada a la inversa y en general no salió demasiado bien, así que decidieron que tendría que quedarme hasta el jueves. Estaba comenzando a pensar que era el objeto de algún experimento existencialista en un permanente estado de negación de la gratificación cuando la Dra. Amy apareció la mañana del viernes, se movió a mi alrededor por un minuto, y me dijo que estaba bien para irme.

Así que mamá abrió su bolso de tamaño excesivo para revelar que había tenido mi ropa para ir a casa con ella todo el tiempo. Una enfermera vino y sacó mi vía intravenosa. Me sentí libre de ataduras aunque todavía tenía que llevar mi tanque de oxígeno a todos lados conmigo. Fui al baño, tomé mi primera ducha en una semana, me vestí, y cuando salí, estaba tan cansada que tuve que recostarme y recuperar el aliento. Mamá preguntó:

—¿Quieres ver a Darién?

—Supongo —dije, después de un minuto.

Me puse de pie y arrastré mis pies hasta una de las sillas de plástico que estaba contra la pared, metiendo mi tanque bajo la silla. Eso me agotó. Papá regresó con Darién un par de minutos más tarde. Su cabello estaba desordenado, derramándose sobre su frente. Se iluminó con una verdadera sonrisa tonta de Darién Chiba cuando me vio, y no pude evitar sonreírle en respuesta. Se sentó en la silla reclinable de cuero de imitación azul junto a mi silla.

Se inclinó hacia mí, pareciendo incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa. Mamá y papá nos dejaron solos, lo que se sintió incómodo. Me esforcé por mirarlo a los ojos, aunque eran la clase de ojos bonitos que son difíciles de mirar.

—Te extrañé —dijo Darién.

Mi voz salió más baja de lo que quería.

—Gracias por no intentar verme cuando me veía como el infierno.

—Para ser justo, todavía te ves bastante mal.

Me reí.

—Te extrañé, también. Simplemente no quería que vieras… todo esto. Solo quiero que, al igual que… no importa. No siempre obtienes lo que quieres.

—¿Es así? —preguntó—. Siempre pensé que el mundo era una fábrica que concede deseos.

—Resulta que ese no es el caso —dije. Era tan hermoso.

Intentó tomar mi mano pero sacudí mi cabeza

—. No —dije en voz baja—. Si vamos a pasar tiempo juntos, tiene que ser, como, no de esa forma.

—Bien —dijo

—. Bien, tengo buenas y malas noticias sobre el frente concede deseos.

—Cuéntame—dije.

—La mala noticia es que obviamente no podemos ir a Ámsterdam hasta que estés mejor. Los genios, sin embargo, pondrán en marcha su famosa magia cuando estés lo suficientemente bien.

—¿Esas son las buenas noticias?

—No, la buena noticia es que mientras estabas dormida, Peter Van Houten compartió un poco más de su brillante cerebro con nosotros.

Extendió su mano hacia la mía otra vez, pero esta vez para deslizar en ella una hoja de carta doblada en gran medida, con el membrete de Peter Van Houten, Novelista Emérito. No la leí hasta que llegué a casa, situada en mi propia cama enorme y vacía, sin ninguna posibilidad de interrupción médica. Me tomó una eternidad descifrar la caligrafía inclinada y desgarbada de Van Houten.

Querido Sr. Chiba:

Estoy en posesión de su correo electrónico fechado 14 de abril y debidamente impresionado por la shakesperiana complejidad de su tragedia. Todos en esta historia tienen una hamartía sólida como una roca: ella, que está tan enferma; tú, que estás tan bien. Si estuviera ella mejor o tú más enfermo, entonces las estrellas no estarían tan terriblemente cruzadas, pero es la naturaleza de las estrellas el cruzarse, y nunca estuvo más equivocado Shakespeare que cuando escribió la nota de Cassius: "La culpa, querido Brutus, no está en nuestras estrellas/ sino en nosotros mismos." Es lo bastante fácil de decir cuando eres un noble romano, ¡o Shakespeare!, pero no hay escases de culpa a ser encontrada en medio de nuestras estrellas. Mientras que estamos en el tema de las insuficiencias del viejo Will, su escritura acerca de la joven Serena me recuerda al quincuagésimo quinto soneto del Bardo, que por supuesto comienza: "Ni el mármol, ni los áureos monumentos / de los príncipes, durarán con la fuerza de esta rima; / Y en ella tu esplendor tendrá más brillo / Que en la losa, que mancha el tiempo impuro. Fuera del tema, pero: Qué zorra es el avance del tiempo. Jode a todo el mundo. Es un bello poema, pero uno engañoso: realmente recordamos la poderosa rima de Shakespeare, ¿pero qué recordamos sobre la persona a la que conmemora? Nada. Estamos bastante seguros de que era un hombre; todo lo demás son conjeturas. Shakespeare nos dijo muy poco del hombre al que sepultaron en su sarcófago lingüístico. Hay que recordar también que cuando hablamos de literatura, lo hacemos en tiempo presente. Cuando hablamos de los muertos, no somos tan amables. No inmortalizas a los que se han ido escribiendo sobre ellos. El lenguaje entierra, pero no resucita. Una revelación: no soy el primero en hacer esta observación. Consultar el poema de MacLeish "Ni el Mármol, ni los Áureos Monumentos", que contiene la heroica línea: "Debo decir que morirás y nadie te recordará." Estoy divagando, pero aquí está el problema: los muertos son visibles sólo en el terrible ojo sin párpado de la memoria. Los vivos, gracias al cielo, conservan la capacidad de sorprender y decepcionar. Tu Serena está viva, Chiba, y no debes imponer tu voluntad sobre la decisión de otro, particularmente de una decisión nacida de la reflexión. Ella desea evitarte el dolor, y deberías dejarla. Puede que no encuentres la lógica de Serena persuasiva, pero he vagado por este valle de lágrimas durante más tiempo que tú, y desde donde estoy sentado, ella no es la lunática.

Atentamente

Peter Van Houten.

Realmente estaba escrita por él. Lamí mi dedo, lo pasé sobre el papel y la tinta se corrió un poco, así que supe que era muy real.

—Mamá —dije.

No lo dije fuerte, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Ella siempre estaba esperando. Asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Llamaste, cariño?

—¿Podemos llamar a la Dra. Amy y preguntarle si un viaje internacional me mataría?


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Un par de días después nos reunimos con el equipo de oncólogos. De vez en cuando, unos cuantos doctores, trabajadores sociales, terapeutas físicos y cualquier otro se reúnen alrededor de una gran mesa en un salón de conferencias y discuten mi situación. No la situación de Darién Chiba ni la situación de Ámsterdam.

La situación del cáncer. La Dra. Amy dirigió la reunión. Me abrazó cuando llegué allí. Era una abrazadora. Me sentía un poco mejor, supongo. Dormir con el BiPAP toda la noche hacía que mis pulmones se sintieran casi normales, sin embargo, nuevamente, realmente no recordaba unos pulmones normales. Todo el mundo llegó allí e hicieron una gran demostración de voltear páginas y eso así que todo sería sobre mí, y luego la Dra. Amy dijo:

—Entonces las grandes noticias son que el Phalanxifor continúa controlando el crecimiento del tumor, pero obviamente todavía seguimos viendo serios problemas con la acumulación de fluidos. Así que la pregunta es, ¿cómo deberíamos proceder?

Y entonces sólo me vio, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

—Um —dije—, ¿siento que no soy la persona más indicada en este salón para responder esa pregunta?

Sonrió.

—Cierto, estaba esperando por el Dr. Tomoe. ¿Dr. Tomoe? —

Él era otro doctor del cáncer de algún tipo.

—Bueno, sabemos por otros pacientes que la mayoría de los tumores eventualmente desarrollan una forma de crecer a pesar del Phalanxifor, pero si ese fuera el caso, hubiéramos visto el tumor crecer en los escaneos, lo que no es así. Así que no es eso todavía.

Todavía, pensé.

El Dr. Tomoe daba golpecitos a la mesa con su dedo índice.

—Pensamos en general que posiblemente el Phalanxifor está empeorando el edema, pero enfrentaríamos problemas mucho más serios si descontinuamos su uso.

La Dra. Amy añadió:

—Realmente no entendemos los efectos a largo plazo del Phalanxifor. Muy pocas personas han estado bajo sus efectos como tú.

—¿Entonces no vamos a hacer nada?

—Vamos a seguir con el curso —dijo la Dra. Amy—, pero necesitaremos impedir que el edema crezca. –

Me sentía un poco enferma por alguna razón, como si fuese a vomitar. Odio las Reuniones del Equipo de oncólogos en general, pero odiaba esta en particular

—. Tu cáncer no se va a ir, Serena. Pero hemos visto a personas con tu nivel de penetración de tumor vivir por un largo tiempo. —

No pregunté que constituía un largo tiempo. Había cometido ese error antes

—. Sé que con el haber salido de la UCI, no se siente de esa manera, pero este fluido es, al menos por el momento, manejable.

—¿No puedo recibir un trasplante de pulmón o algo así? —pregunté.

Los labios de la doctora Amy se contrajeron en su boca.

—No serías considerada como una candidata fuerte para un trasplante, desafortunadamente —dijo ella.

Lo entendí: es inútil desperdiciar buenos pulmones en un caso sin esperanzas. Asentí, tratando de hacer ver como si el comentario no me hirió. Mi papá comenzó a llorar un poco. No lo miré, pero nadie dijo nada por un largo momento, así que su gimoteo era el único sonido en el salón.

Odiaba herirlo. La mayoría de las veces, podía olvidarme de ello, pero la inexorable verdad es esta: Ellos podrían estar felices de tenerme alrededor, pero yo era el alfa y el omega del sufrimiento de mis padres. Justo antes del Milagro, cuando estaba en la UCI y parecía que iba a morir y mi mamá me estaba diciendo que estaba bien si me iba, y yo estaba tratando de irme, pero mis pulmones seguían buscando aire, mamá sollozó algo en el pecho de papá que deseo no haber escuchado, y que espero que nunca sepa que escuché. Dijo:

—No seré nunca más una mamá —

Me destruyó gravemente. No pude dejar de pensar en eso durante toda la Reunión del Equipo de oncólogos. No podía sacármelo de la cabeza, como sonó cuando lo dijo, como si nunca fuera a estar bien, lo cual probablemente era así. Como sea, eventualmente decidimos mantener las cosas iguales sólo con más drenajes de fluidos frecuentes.

Al final, pregunté si podía viajar a Ámsterdam, y el Dr. Tomoe realmente y literalmente se rió, pero luego la Dra. Amy dijo:

—¿Por qué no? —

y Tomoe dijo, dudosamente: —¿Por qué no?

Y la Dra. Amy dijo: —Sí, no veo por qué no. Tienen oxígeno en los aviones, después de todo.

El Dr. Tomoe dijo: —¿Van a facturar un BiPAP? —

y Amy dijo: —Sí, o tendrán uno esperando por ella.

—¿Meter a un paciente, y una de las más prometedoras sobrevivientes del Phalanxifor, nada menos, con un vuelo de ocho horas sin los únicos médicos que íntimamente están familiarizados con su caso? Es una receta para el desastre.

La Dra. Amy se encogió de hombros.

—Incrementaría algunos riesgos —reconoció, pero luego se volvió hacia mí y dijo—: Pero es tu vida.

Excepto que no lo era realmente. En el carro de vuelta a casa, mis padres estuvieron de acuerdo: no iría a Ámsterdam al menos hasta que hubiera un acuerdo médico de que estaría a salvo.

Darién llamó esa noche después de la cena. Ya estaba en cama, después de la cena se había convertido en mi hora de dormir por el momento, apoyada con una almohada y millones de almohadas, y también mi oso Bluie, con mi ordenador en mi regazo.

Contesté, diciendo:

—Malas noticias

—y él dijo: —Maldición, ¿qué?

—No puedo ir a Ámsterdam. Uno de mis doctores piensa que es mala idea.

Estuvo callado por un momento.

—Dios —dijo el—. Debí simplemente haberlo pagado por mí mismo. Debía haberte llevado directo de los Huesos Funky a Ámsterdam.

—Pero entonces yo habría tenido un probable episodio fatal de desoxigenación en Ámsterdam, y mi cuerpo tendría que haber sido enviado de vuelta en la bodega de carga de un avión —le dije.

—Bueno, sí —dijo él—. Pero antes de eso, mi gran gesto romántico me hubiera hecho tener sexo.

Me reí muy fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte que sentí donde el tubo del pecho había estado.

—Te ríes porque es verdad —dijo él.

Me reí de nuevo.

—¡Es verdad, no es así!

—Probablemente no —dije, y luego después de un momento añadí— sin embargo nunca sabes.

Él se quejó en miseria.

—Voy a morir virgen —dijo.

—¿Eres virgen? —pregunté, sorprendida.

—Serena Usagi —dijo—, ¿tienes un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel? —dije que lo tenía—. Bien, por favor dibuja un círculo. —Lo hice—. Ahora dibuja un círculo más pequeño dentro de ese círculo. —Lo hice—. El círculo grande son los vírgenes. El círculo más pequeño son los chicos de diecisiete años con una sola pierna.

Me reí de nuevo, y le dije que teniendo la mayor parte de tus compromisos sociales produciéndose en un hospital de niños tampoco alientas la promiscuidad, y luego hablamos acerca del increíblemente brillante comentario de Peter Van Houten acerca de la cachondez del tiempo, y aunque estaba en la cama y él estaba en el sótano, realmente se sentía como si estuviéramos en un tercer espacio inexistente, el cual era un lugar que en realidad me gustaba visitar con él.

Luego colgué el teléfono y mi mamá y mi papá vinieron a mi cuarto, y aunque no era lo suficientemente grande para los tres, se acostaron al lado de la cama y vimos ANTM en la pequeña televisión de mi cuarto. La chica que no me gustaba, Selena, fue expulsada, lo cual me hizo feliz por alguna razón. Luego mi mamá me conectó al BiPAP y me arropó, y mi papá me besó en la frente, con todo y barba, luego cerré mis ojos. El BiPAP esencialmente me quitó el control de mi respiración, lo cual era intensamente molesto, pero lo genial acerca de ello era que hacia todo este ruido, estridente con cada inhalación y zumbando mientras exhalaba. Me mantuve pensando que sonaba como un dragón respirando conmigo, como si tuviera este dragón de mascota que se acurrucaba junto a mí y se preocupaba lo suficiente acerca de mí para acompasar su respiración con la mía. Estaba pensando en eso a medida que me hundía en el sueño.

Me levanté tarde esa mañana. Vi televisión en la cama y comprobé mi correo y después de un rato comencé a elaborar un correo para Peter Van Houten acerca de cómo no podía ir a Ámsterdam pero juraba por la vida de mi madre que nunca compartiría ninguna información acerca de los personajes con nadie, que ni siquiera quería compartirlo, porque era una persona terriblemente egoísta, y si podía decirme por favor si el Hombre Holandés del Tulipán va en serio y si la mamá de Anna se casa con él y también acerca de Sisyphus el Hámster.

Pero no lo envíe. Era demasiado patético incluso para mí. Alrededor de las tres, cuando supuse que Darién estaría en casa después de clases, entré en el patio y lo llamé.

Mientras el teléfono sonaba, me senté en la hierba, estaba toda cubierta de maleza y de dientes de león. Los columpios estaban allí todavía, las malezas creciendo fuera de la zanja que había creado al impulsarme más alto con mis pies cuando era pequeña. Recordé a mi padre trayéndomelos a casa de Toys "R" y construyéndolos en el patio trasero con un vecino.

Él había insistido en balancearse él primero para probarlo, y la maldita cosa casi se rompe. El cielo era gris y bajo, lleno de lluvia pero no llovía todavía. Colgué cuando el buzón de voz de Darién me atendió y luego dejé el teléfono en la tierra junto a mí y seguí viendo los columpios, pensando que daría todos los días de enfermedad que me quedaban por sólo unos pocos saludables. Traté de decirme que podía haber sido peor, que el mundo no era una fábrica de conceder deseos, que estaba viviendo con cáncer no muriendo de él, que no debería dejar que me matara antes de que me mate, y luego comencé a murmurar estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida una y otra vez hasta que el sonido se desvinculó de su significado. Seguía diciendo eso cuando él devolvió la llamada.

—Hola —dije.

—Serena Usagi —dijo él.

—Hola —dije otra vez.

—¿Estás llorando Serena Usagi?

—¿Mas o menos?.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque yo sólo… quiero ir a Ámsterdam, y quiero que me diga que pasa después de que el libro termina, y no quiero mi vida particular, además el cielo me está deprimiendo, y está este viejo juego de columpio que mi padre hizo para mí cuando era una niña.

—Debo ver este viejo juego de columpio inmediatamente —dijo—. Llegaré en veinte minutos.

Me quedé en el patio trasero porque mamá siempre estaba realmente sofocante y preocupada cuando estaba llorando, sobre todo porque no lloraba muy seguido, y sabía que ella querría hablar y discutir lo que sea que no considerara ajustado a mi medicación, el pensamiento completo de esa conversación me hacía querer vomitar.

No es como si tuviera algún recuerdo totalmente conmovedor, o bien iluminado de un padre fuerte empujando a una niña saludable y la niña diciendo más alto, más alto, más alto o algún otro resonante momento metafórico. El juego de columpio sólo estaba puesto ahí, abandonado, los dos pequeños columpios todavía colgando tristes desde un tablón de madera gris, el contorno de los asientos dibujados como la sonrisa de un niño.

Detrás de mí, escuché la puerta de vidrio deslizante abrirse, me giré. Era Darién, vistiendo unos pantalones caqui y una camisa manga corta a cuadros abotonada. Limpié mi cara con la manga y sonreí.

—Hola —dije.

Le tomó un segundo sentarse en la tierra cerca de mí, e hizo una mueca mientras aterrizó con muy poca gracia en su trasero.

—Hola —dijo finalmente.

Miré hacia él. Estaba mirando más allá de mí, a través del patio

—. Veo tu punto —dijo mientras colocó un brazo alrededor de mi hombro—. Ese es un triste, maldito juego de columpio.

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Gracias por ofrecerte a venir.

—Ya ves que intentar mantener las distancias conmigo no va a cambiar mis sentimientos —dijo.

—¿Supongo? —dije.

—Todos los esfuerzos para salvarme de ti fracasarán —dijo él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aún así si te gustara? ¿No has tenido suficiente de esto? —pregunté, pensando en Setsuna Meio.

Dar no respondió.

Él sólo se aferró a mí, sus dedos fuertes contra mi brazo izquierdo.

—Vamos a hacer algo sobre este maldito juego de columpios —dijo él—. Te aseguro, es noventa por ciento parte del problema.

Una vez que me recuperé, fuimos adentro y nos sentamos en el sofá uno al lado del otro, la laptop en su rodilla, falsa, y la otra mitad en la mía.

—Caliente —dije por la base de la laptop.

—Por fin—Él sonrío.

Dar cargó este sitio llamado Free No Catch y juntos escribimos un anuncio.

—¿Titulo? —preguntó él.

—"Juego de columpios necesita hogar" —dije.

—"Desesperado y solitario juego de columpios necesita un amoroso hogar" —dijo él.

—"Solitario, vagamente pedófilo juego de columpios busca trasero de niños" —dije.

Él se rio.

—Ese es el por qué.

—¿Qué?

—Ese es el por qué me gustas, ¿Te das cuentas cuan extraño es encontrarse con una chica ardiente que crea un adjetivo de la palabra pedófilo? Estás tan ocupada siendo tú que no tienes idea cuan absolutamente sin precedente eres.

Tomé un profundo respiro a través de mi nariz. Ahí nunca habría suficiente aire en el mundo, pero la falta era particularmente aguda en ese momento.

Escribimos el anuncio juntos, editando al otro mientras fuera necesario. Al final, concordamos con esto: "Desesperado y Solitario Juego de Columpios Necesita un Amoroso Hogar Un columpio, muy gastado, pero estructuralmente en buen estado, busca nuevo hogar. Haz recuerdos con tu hijo o hijos así algún día él, ella o ellos mirarán a través del patio con un dolor sentimental y tan desesperado como yo lo hice esta tarde. Todo es frágil y fugaz, querido lector, pero con este juego de columpio, tu hijo (os) serán introducidos a los altos y bajos de la vida humana gentilmente y de manera segura, quizás también aprendan la más importante lección de todas: No importa cuán duro golpees, no importa cuán alto llegues, no puedes ir todo el camino de vuelta. El juego de columpio reside cerca de la 83 Spring Mill".

Después de eso, encendimos la TV por un tiempo, pero no podíamos encontrar nada que ver, así que agarré Un Dolor Imperial de la mesa a lado de mi cama y lo traje de regreso a la sala de estar donde Darién Chiba me leyó mientras mamá, hacía un bocadillo, escuchando.

—"Los ojos de cristal de la madre girados hacia dentro" —Darién empezó.

Mientras leía, me enamoré de la manera en que te duermes: lentamente, hasta que finalmente lo haces. Cuando revisé mi correo una hora después, me di cuenta que teníamos muchos pretendientes de donde escoger para el juego de columpio. Al final, elegimos a un hombre llamado Daniel Álvarez quien incluyó una fotografía de sus tres hijos jugando juegos de videos con el título sólo quiero que ellos salgan.

Le envié un correo en respuesta y le dije que lo recogiera en su tiempo libre. Darién me preguntó si quería ir con él al grupo de apoyo, pero estaba realmente cansada de mi ocupado día de tener cáncer, así que pasé. Estábamos sentados en el sofá juntos, se empujó hacia arriba para irse pero se dejó caer otra vez en el sofá y furtivamente me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Darién! —dije.

—Amistosamente —dijo.

Se empujó arriba otra vez y se paró realmente esta vez, después tomó dos pasos hacia mi mamá y dijo—: Siempre es un placer verte. —

Y mi mamá abrió sus brazos para abrazarlo, con lo cual Darién se inclinó y besó a mi mamá en la mejilla. Se giró hacia mí y preguntó

—: ¿Lo ves?

Fui a la cama justo después de la cena, el BiPAP ahogando el mundo más allá de mi habitación.

Nunca vería el juego de columpio otra vez. Dormí por un largo tiempo, diez horas, posiblemente porque la recuperación era lenta y posiblemente porque dormir pelea contra el cáncer y posiblemente porque era una adolescente sin ninguna hora en particular para despertar. No era lo suficientemente fuerte todavía para regresar a a la facultad. Cuando finalmente sentí que era hora de pararse, removí la boca del BiPAP de mi nariz, coloqué mi oxígeno apretando el botón de soporte, encendiéndolo y después agarré mi laptop debajo de mi cama, donde la guardé la noche anterior.

Tenía un correo de Michiru Kaio.

Querida Serena,

He recibido noticias de los Genios diciendo que estarás visitándonos con Darién Chiba y tu madre empezando el 4 de Mayo. ¡Sólo en una semana! Peter y yo estamos encantados y no podemos esperar para conocerte. Tu hotel, el Filosoof, está a sólo una calle de distancia de la casa de Peter. Quizás deberíamos darte un día para que te acostumbres a la diferencia horaria, ¿Sí? Sólo si lo estimas conveniente, te conoceremos en la casa de Peter la mañana del 5 de mayo y quizás a las diez en punto para una taza de café y para que él responda las preguntas que tienes sobre su libro. ¿Y entonces tal vez luego podamos visitar un museo o la Casa de Ana Frank? Con todos los mejores deseos.

Michiru Kaio Asistente Ejecutivo del Sr. Peter Van Houten, autor de Un Dolor Imperial

—Mamá —dije.

Ella no respondió

—. ¡MAMÁ! —grité.

Nada. Otra vez, más alto

—. ¡MAMÁ!

Ella corrió vistiendo una toalla rosada gastada debajo de sus brazos, goteando, vagamente llena de pánico.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Lo siento, no sabía que estabas en la ducha —dije.

—Bañera —dijo

—. Yo sólo estaba… —Ella cerró sus ojos—. Sólo estaba tratando de tomar un baño por cinco segundos. Lo siento. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Puedes llamar a los Genios y decirles que el viaje se canceló? Acabo de recibir un correo de la asistente de Peter Van Houten. Ella cree que vamos.

Ella presionó sus labios y miró más allá de mí.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Se supone que no debo decirte hasta que tu padre llegue a casa.

—¿Qué?

—El viaje se hará —dijo finalmente—. La Dra. Amy nos llamó anoche e hizo un convincente caso que necesitabas vivir tú…

—MAMÁ, ¡TE AMO TANTO! —grité, se acercó a la cama y me dejó abrazarla.

Le escribí un mensaje de texto a Darién porque sabía que estaba en la escuela:

_¿Todavía estás libre para el tres de Mayo? _

Él respondió inmediatamente.

_Estoy en las nubes._

Si sólo pudiera quedarme viva por una semana, conocería los secretos no escritos de la mamá de Anna y el hombre del tulipán holandés. Miré hacia mi blusa a mi pecho.

—No dispersen su mierda —susurré a mis pulmones.

.

.

.

Oh su sueño se cumple...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Un día antes de volar Ámsterdam, volví al grupo de apoyo por primera vez desde que conocí a Darién. En el Literal Corazón de Jesús había cambiado el reparto un poco. Llegué temprano, con el tiempo suficiente para que Beryl, la sobreviviente de cáncer apendicular me pusiera al día en todo mientras comía una galleta de chip de chocolate de la tienda de comestibles apoyándome contra la mesa de postres. Michael, de doce años y con leucemia había fallecido. Él había luchado duro, me dijo Beryl, como si hubiera otra manera de luchar. Todos los demás todavía seguían allí. Ken estaba SEC después de la radiación. Lucas había recaído y ella lo dijo con una sonrisa triste y un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, en la manera en que podrías decir que un alcohólico ha recaído.

Una chica linda y regordeta caminó hasta la mesa y saludó a Beryl, entonces se me presentó como Susan. No sabía qué estaba mal con ella, pero tenía una cicatriz que se extendía desde el lado de su nariz hasta su labio y sobre su mejilla. Se había puesto maquillaje sobre la cicatriz, lo que sólo servía para enfatizarla. Estaba sintiéndome un poco sin aliento de estar de pie, así que dije:

—Voy a sentarme

Entonces el ascensor se abrió, revelando a Andrew y su mamá. Él llevaba gafas de sol puestas y agarraba el brazo de su mamá con una mano, y un bastón con la otra.

—Serena del grupo de apoyo no Lita —dije cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y sonrió y dijo:

—Hola, Serena. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien. Me he vuelto realmente atractiva desde que quedaste ciego.

—Lo apuesto —dijo.

Su mamá lo llevó a una silla, besó la parte superior de su cabeza, y se retiró hacia el ascensor. Sintió el alrededor bajo él y luego se sentó. Me senté en la silla a su lado.

—Así que, ¿cómo va todo?

—Bien. Feliz de estar en casa, supongo. ¿Dar me dijo que estuviste en la UCI?

—Síp —dije.

—Apesta —dijo.

—Estoy mucho mejor ahora —dije—. Voy a ir a Ámsterdam mañana con Dar.

—Lo sé. Estoy muy al día en tu vida, porque Dar no habla de otra cosa

Sonreí. Jedaite se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—¿Si todos pudiéramos tomar asiento? —Captó mi mirada

—. ¡Serena! — dijo—. ¡Estoy muy feliz de verte!

Todos se sentaron y Jedaite empezó a contar de nuevo su historia de su falta de bolas, y caí en la rutina del grupo de apoyo: comunicación a través de suspiros con Andrew, sintiendo pena por todos en la habitación y también por todos fuera de ésta, alejándome de la conversación para centrarme en mi dificultad para respirar y el dolor.

El mundo siguió, como lo hace, sin mi participación plena, y sólo desperté de la ensoñación cuando alguien dijo mi nombre. Fue Beryl la Fuerte. Beryl en remisión. Beryl, peliroja, sana y fornida, que nadaba en su equipo de natación de la secundaria, Beryl, que perdió sólo su apéndice, diciendo mi nombre, diciendo:

—Serena es una inspiración para mí; de verdad lo es. Ella simplemente sigue luchando la batalla, despertándose cada mañana y yendo a luchar sinqueja. Es tan fuerte. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que soy yo. Simplemente desearía tener su fuerza.

—¿Serena? —preguntó Jedaite—. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

Me encogí de hombros y miré a Beryl.

—Te daré mi fuerza si puedo tener tu remisión —Me sentí culpable tan pronto lo dije.

—No creo que eso sea lo que quiso decir Beryl —dijo Jedaite—. Creo que ella… —

Pero dejé de escuchar. Después de las oraciones por los vivos y la letanía interminable por los muertos, con Michael agregado al final, sostuvimos nuestras manos y dijimos:

—¡Hoy es el mejor día de nuestras vidas!

Beryl inmediatamente se apresuró hacia mí llena de disculpas y una explicación, y le dije:

—No, no, está realmente bien —

Le dije adiós con la mano, y le dije a Andrew

—: ¿Te importaría acompañarme arriba?

Él tomó mi brazo, y caminé con él al ascensor, agradecida de tener una excusa para evitar las escaleras. Casi había hecho todo el camino hasta el ascensor cuando vi a su mamá parada en una esquina del Corazón Literal de Jesús.

—Estoy aquí —le dijo a Andrew, él cambió de mi brazo al de ella antes de preguntar:

—¿Quieres venir?

—Seguro —dije. Me sentí mal por él.

Aun cuando odiaba la simpatía que las personas sentían por mí, no pude evitar sentirla por él. Andrew vivía en un pequeño chalet en Meridian Hills al lado de una escuela privada cara. Nos sentamos en la sala mientras su mamá iba a la cocina a hacer la cena, y entonces él preguntó si quería jugar un juego.

—Seguro —dije.

Entonces él preguntó por el control remoto. Se lo di, y encendió el televisor y entonces un computador se conectó a éste. La pantalla del televisor permaneció negra, pero después de unos pocos segundos una voz profunda habló desde éste.

—Deception —dijo la voz—. ¿Un jugador o dos?

—Dos —dijo Andrew—. Pausa. Se giró hacia mí.

—Juego este juego con Dar todo el tiempo, pero es exasperante porque él es un jugador de videojuegos completamente suicida. Es, como, demasiado agresivo en salvar civiles y cualquier cosa.

—Sí —dije, recordando la noche de los trofeos rotos.

—Activa —dijo Andrew. —Jugador uno, identifícate. —Esta es la voz sexy sexy del jugador uno —dijo Andrew. —Jugador dos, identifícate.

—Seré el jugador dos, supongo —dije.

El Sargento Mayor Max Mayhem y el Cabo Jasper Jacks despiertan en una habitación oscura y vacía de aproximadamente doce metros cuadrados.

Andrew apuntó hacia el televisor, como si yo debiera hablarle o algo así.

—Um —dije—. ¿Hay un interruptor de luz?

—No.

—¿Hay una puerta?

El Cabo Jacks localiza la puerta. Está cerrada. Andrew saltó.

—Hay una llave sobre el marco de la puerta.

Sí, la hay. —Mayhem abre la puerta.

La oscuridad todavía es completa.

—Saca un cuchillo —dijo Andrew.

—Saca un cuchillo —agregué.

Un chico, el hermano de Andrew, entro, como una flecha de la cocina. Quizás tenía diez, nervioso y lleno de energía, y saltó a través de la sala antes de gritar en una imitación realmente buena de la voz de Andrew:

—MATARME.

El Sargento Mayhem lleva su cuchillo a su cuello. ¿Estás seguro de que…

—No —dijo Andrew—. Pausa. Sammy, no me hagas golpearte el culo.

Sammy rió tontamente y saltó hacia un pasillo.

Como Mayhem y Jacks, Andrew y yo sentimos nuestro camino hacia la cueva hasta que tropezamos con un tipo a quién apuñalamos después de hacer que nos dijera que estábamos en una cueva de la prisión ucraniana, a más de un kilómetro bajo tierra. Mientras continuábamos, los efectos de sonido, un río subterráneo rugiendo, voces hablando en ucraniano y acento inglés te llevan a través de la cueva, pero no había nada que ver en este juego.

Después de jugar por una hora, empezamos a escuchar los quejidos de un prisionero desesperado, rogando

—: Dios, ayúdame. Dios, ayúdame.

—Pausa —dijo Andrew—. Aquí es cuando Dar siempre insiste en encontrar al prisionero, aun cuando eso evita que ganes el juego, y la única manera de liberar realmente al prisionero es ganar el juego.

—Sí, él se toma los videojuegos en serio —dije—. Está un poco o tal vez demasiado enamorado de la metáfora.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Andrew.

—Por supuesto que me gusta. Él es genial.

—¿Pero no quieres enrollarte con él?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es complicado.

—Sé lo que te pasa. No quieres que luego no pueda soportarlo. No quieres que haga como Lita —dijo.

—Más o menos —dije.

Pero no era así. La verdad era, no quería que él fuera un Andrew para mí

—. Para ser justos con Lita —dije—, lo que le hiciste tampoco fue muy agradable.

—¿Qué le hice? —preguntó, a la defensiva.

—Ya sabes, quedarte ciego y todo eso.

—Pero eso no es mi culpa —dijo Andrew.

—No estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa. Estoy diciendo que no fue agradable.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Sólo podiamos llevar una maleta. Yo no podía cargar una, y mamá insistió en que ella no podía llevar dos, así que tuvimos que hacernos espacio en esta maleta negra que mis padres obtuvieron como regalo de matrimonio hace un millón de años, una maleta que suponía debía pasar su vida en locaciones exóticas pero terminó mayormente yendo y volviendo de Dayton, donde Morris Property Inc., tenía una sucursal que papá visitaba a veces.

Discutí con mamá que yo debería tener un poco más de la mitad de la maleta, ya que sin mí y mi cáncer, nunca estaríamos yendo a Ámsterdam en primer lugar. Mamá rebatió que ella era dos veces más grande que yo por lo que necesitaba más tela para conservar sus vergüenzas, merecía al menos dos tercios de la maleta.

Al final, ambas perdimos. Suele pasar.

Nuestro vuelo no salía hasta el mediodía, pero mamá me despertó a las cinco y media, encendiendo la luz y gritando, "¡ÁMSTERDAM!" Corrió alrededor toda la mañana asegurándose de que tuviéramos adaptadores de enchufes internacionales y cuádruple chequeando que tuviéramos el número correcto de tanques de oxígeno para llegar allá y que estuvieran todos llenos, etc., mientras yo solo salía de mi cama, me puse mi Vestimenta para Viajar a Ámsterdam, jeans, una camiseta sin mangas rosada, y una chaqueta negra en caso de que en el avión hiciera frío.

El automóvil estaba cargado para las seis y cuarto, por lo cual mamá insistió que tomáramos desayuno con papá, pese a que me negaba por principio a comer antes de que hubiera amanecido. No era una campesina rusa del siglo XIX que tenía que coger fuerzas para una dura jornada en el campo. Aún así, intenté tragar un par de huevos huevos mientras mamá y papá disfrutaban estas versiones caseras de los Huevos McMuffins que les gustaban.

—¿Por qué las comidas para el desayuno son comidas para el desayuno? —les pregunté—. ¿Por qué no podemos desayunar un curry?

—Serena, come.

—Pero ¿por qué? —pregunté—. Me refiero a que, en serio: ¿Cómo los huevos revueltos se quedaron atascados en la exclusividad del desayuno? Puedes poner tocino en un sándwich sin que nadie enloquezca. Pero en el momento en que tu sándwich tiene huevo, bum, es un sándwich de desayuno.

Papá contestó esto con su boca llena.

—Cuando vuelvas, tomaremos desayuno para cenar. ¿Trato?

—No quiero tomar un "desayuno para cenar" —contesté, cruzando el cuchillo y tenedor sobre mi plato casi lleno

—. Quiero comer huevos revueltos para cenar sin esta ridícula interpretación de que una comida que incluya huevo revuelto es un desayuno incluso cuando ocurre a la hora de la cena.

—Tienes que escoger tus batallas en este mundo, Serena —dijo mi mamá—. Pero si este es el problema que quieres defender, estaremos contigo.

—Bueno algo detrás de ti —agregó mi papá, y mamá rió.

De todas formas, sabía que era tonto, pero me sentía algo mal por los huevos revueltos.

Luego de que terminaron de comer, papá lavó los platos y nos acompañó al automóvil. Por supuesto, él comenzó a llorar, y besó mi mejilla con su húmeda cara sin afeitar. Presionó su nariz contra mi mejilla y susurró

—: Te amo. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Por qué, me pregunté.

—Gracias, papá.

—Te veré en unos días, ¿bueno, cariñito? Te amo tanto.

—También te amo, papá —sonreí—. Y son sólo tres días. Mientras nos alejábamos de la entrada, continué despidiéndome con la mano de él.

Él estaba despidiéndose de vuelta, y llorando. Me imaginé que podía pensar que tal vez nunca me vería de nuevo, lo que posiblemente pensaba cada mañana de toda su vida semanal mientras se iba al trabajo, lo que probablemente apestaba.

Mamá y yo fuimos hacia la casa de Darién, y cuando llegamos allí, ella quería que me quedara en el auto para descansar, pero fui a la puerta con ella de todas formas.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la casa, podía escuchar a alguien llorar dentro. No creí que fuera Dar al principio, porque no sonaba en nada como el grave sonido de su hablar, pero entonces escuché una voz que era definitivamente una retorcida versión de la suya decir

—: PORQUE ES MI VIDA, MAMÁ. ME PERTENECE A MÍ. —

Y rápidamente mi mamá puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me giró de vuelta al auto, caminando rápidamente, y yo estaba como

—: Mamá, ¿qué está mal?

Y ella dijo—: No podemos escuchar a escondidas, Serena.

Volvimos a entrar al auto y le envié un mensaje a Darién de que estábamos afuera cuando estuviera listo.

Miramos fijamente la casa por un rato. La cosa rara sobre las casas es que casi siempre lucen como si nada estuviera pasando dentro de ellas, a pesar de que contienen la mayoría de nuestras vidas. Me pregunté si ese era el punto de la arquitectura.

—Bueno —dijo mamá luego de un rato—, estamos con algo de anticipación, supongo.

—Casi como si no tuviera que haberme levantado a las cinco y treinta — dije.

Mamá se inclinó hacia el panel entre nosotras, levantó su tazón de café, y tomó un trago.

Mi teléfono vibró. Un mensaje de texto de Darién.

Solo NO PUEDO decidir que usar. ¿Te gusto más en un polo o una de botones?

Yo respondí: Abotonado.

Treinta segundos después, la puerta delantera se abrió, y un sonriente Darién apareció, una maleta con ruedas atrás de él. Usaba una camisa apretada de color azul cielo con botones metida en sus jeans. Un Camel Light colgaba de sus labios.

Mi mamá salió para saludarlo. Él se quitó el cigarrillo momentáneamente y habló en la voz segura a la cual estaba acostumbrada.

—Siempre es un placer verla, Señora.

Los observé a través del espejo retrovisor hasta que mamá abrió el maletero. Momentos después, Darién abrió una puerta al lado de mí y comenzó la complicada tarea de entrar al asiento trasero de un auto con una pierna.

—¿Quieres sentarte adelante? —pregunté.

—Para nada —dijo él—. Y hola, Serena Usagi.

—Hola —dije—. ¿Todo Bien? —pregunté.

—Bien —dijo.

—Bien —dije.

Mi mamá entró y cerró la puerta del auto.

—Siguiente parada, Ámsterdam —anunció.

Lo que no era cierto. La siguiente parada era el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, y luego un autobús nos llevó a la terminal, y luego un auto eléctrico abierto nos llevó a la línea de seguridad. El chico TSA en la línea del frente estaba gritando sobre como nuestros bolsos mejor no contuvieran explosivos o armas de fuego o nada líquido sobre 85 gramos, y yo le dije a Darién

—: Observación: Pararse en línea es una forma de opresión —

Y él dijo—. Lo es en serio.

En lugar de ser registrada a mano, preferí caminar a través del detector de metales sin mi carro o mi tanque o siquiera las prominencias de plástico en mi nariz. Caminar a través de la máquina de rayos X marcó la primera vez que avancé un paso sin oxígeno en unos meses, y se sintió algo increíble caminar libre de peso así, avanzando a través del Rubicón, la máquina silenciosamente reconociendo que yo era, aunque por un tiempo corto, una criatura des-metalizada.

Sentí un dominio corporal que no puedo describir excepto al decir que cuando era una niña solía tener una mochila realmente pesada que llevaba a todas partes con todos mis libros en ella, y que si caminaba alrededor con la mochila por suficiente tiempo, cuando me la quitaba me sentía como si estuviera flotando.

Luego de cómo diez segundos, mis pulmones se sintieron como si estuvieran plegándose sobre ellos como flores al anochecer. Me senté en una banca gris justo al pasar la máquina e intenté recuperar el aliento, mi tos una vibrante llovizna, y me sentí algo miserable hasta que tuve la cánula de vuelta en su lugar. Incluso así, dolía.

El dolor siempre estaba allí, empujándome dentro de mí misma, demandando ser sentido. Siempre se sentía como si estuviera despertando del dolor cuando algo en el mundo exterior de pronto necesitaba mi comentario o atención. Mamá estaba mirándome, preocupada. Ella acababa de decir algo. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Luego lo recordé. Ella había preguntado que estaba mal.

—Nada —dije.

—¡Ámsterdam! —medio gritó ella.

Sonreí.

—Ámsterdam —contesté.

Ella estiró su mano hacia mí y me levantó. Llegamos a la puerta de embarque una hora antes de nuestro tiempo programado de embarque.

—Sra. Tsukino, es una persona impresionantemente puntual —dijo Darién mientras se sentaba junto a mí en la mayormente vacía área de embarque.

—Bueno, ayuda que no esté técnicamente muy ocupada —dijo ella.

—Estás bastante ocupada —le dije, aunque me imaginé que el trabajo de mamá era mayormente yo.

Estaba también el trabajo de estar casada con mi papá, él no tenía idea acerca de, como, las finanzas y contratar plomeros y cocinar y hacer cosas más que trabajar para Morris Property, Inc., pero era mayormente yo. Su principal razón para vivir y mi principal razón para vivir aquí horriblemente involucrada.

Mientras los asientos alrededor de la puerta comenzaban a llenarse, Darién dijo

—: Voy a comprar una hamburguesa antes de que nos vayamos. ¿Quieren algo?

—No —dije—, pero me encanta que te niegues a aceptar las convenciones sociales sobre el desayuno.

Ladeó su cabeza hacia mí, confundido.

—Serena ha desarrollado un conflicto con la marginación de los huevos revueltos para el desayuno —dijo mamá.

—Es embarazoso que todos caminemos por la vida ciegamente aceptando que los huevos revueltos son fundamentalmente asociados con las mañanas.

—Quiero hablar más sobre esto —dijo Darién—. Pero estoy muerto de hambre. Volveré pronto.

Cuando Darién no había aparecido luego de veinte minutos, le pregunté a mamá si creía que algo estaba mal, y ella levantó la mirada de su espantosa revista sólo lo suficiente para decir:

—Probablemente sólo fue al baño o algo.

Un guardia de la puerta vino y cambió mi contenedor de oxígeno con uno provisto por la aerolínea. Estaba avergonzada por tener a esta mujer arrodillada en frente de mí mientras todos observaban, así que le envié un mensaje a Darién mientras ella lo hacía.

Él no respondió. Mamá no parecía preocupada, pero estaba imaginando todo tipo de destinos fatales del viaje a Ámsterdam, arresto, lesión, crisis emocional, y sentí como si hubiera algo malo del tipo no canceroso en mi pecho mientras los minutos pasaban.

Y justo cuando la mujer detrás del mostrador de pasajes anunció que iban a comenzar a abordar a la gente que podría necesitar algo de tiempo extra y cada persona en el área de embarque se giró de lleno hacia mí, vi a Darién cojeando rápidamente hacia nosotros con una bolsa de McDonald's en una mano, su mochila colgando de su hombro.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunté.

—La fila se puso muy larga, lo siento —dijo, ofreciéndome una mano.

La tomé, y caminamos lado a lado hacia la puerta para abordar. Podía sentir a todos mirándonos, preguntándose que estaba mal con nosotros, y si eso nos iba a matar, y cuán heroica mi madre debe ser, y todo lo demás.

Esa era la peor parte de tener cáncer, a veces: La evidencia física de enfermedad te separa de otra gente. Éramos incompatibles, y nunca fue más obvio que cuando los tres caminamos a través del avión vacío, la aeromoza asintiendo compasivamente y haciendo gestos hacia nuestra fila en la distante parte trasera. Me senté al medio de nuestra fila de tres personas con Darién en el asiento de la ventana y mamá en el corredor.

Me sentí algo acorralada por mamá, así que por supuesto me moví más cerca de Darién. Estábamos justo atrás del ala del avión. Él abrió su bolsa y desenvolvió su hamburguesa.

—La cosa sobre los huevos, sin embargo —dijo él—, es que convertir el huevo revuelto en desayuno le otorga cierto carácter sagrado, ¿no? Puedes comer tocino o queso en cualquier hora, desde tacos a sándwiches de desayuno a queso fundido, pero los huevos revueltos, … son importantes.

—Absurdo —dije.

La gente estaba comenzando a entrar al avión ahora. No quería mirarlos a ellos, así que miré hacia otro lado, y mirar hacia otro lado era mirar a Darién.

—Solo estoy diciendo que: tal vez los huevos revueltos están marginados, pero además son especiales. Tienen un lugar y una hora, como la iglesia.

—No puedes estar más equivocado —dije—. Estás comprando los sentimientos de un punto de cruz de las almohadas de tus padres. Estás argumentando que la cosa frágil, rara es hermosa simplemente porque es frágil y rara. Pero eso es una mentira, y tú lo sabes.

—Eres una persona difícil de reconfortar —dijo Darién.

—Lo que reconforta fácil no es reconfortante —dije—. Una vez fuiste una flor rara y frágil lo recuerdas.

Por un momento, no dijo nada.

—Tú sabes cómo callarme, Serena Usagi.

—Es mi privilegio y mi responsabilidad —respondí.

Antes de romper el contacto con mis ojos, dijo

—: Escucha, lamento evitar la zona de embarque. La línea del McDonald no era realmente larga; sólo… sólo no quería sentarme allí con todas esas personas mirándonos o lo que sea.

—Sobre todo a mí —dije.

Podías echar un vistazo a Dar y nunca sabrías que había estado enfermo, pero yo llevaba mi enfermedad en el exterior, y fue una de las principales razones por las que decidí no salir de casa

—. Darién Chiba, notado carismático, se siente avergonzado de sentarse junto a una chica con un tanque de oxígeno.

—No avergonzado —dijo—. Ellos sólo me enfadan a veces. Y no quiero enfadarme hoy. —

Después de un minuto, escarbó es su bolsillo y abrió su paquete de cigarrillos. Cerca de nueve minutos después, una azafata rubia se apresuró a nuestra fila y dijo

—: Señor, no puede fumar en este avión. O en cualquier avión.

—No fumo —explicó, el cigarrillo bailando en su boca mientras habló.

—Pero…

—Es una metáfora —expliqué—. Él pone la cosa asesina en su boca pero no le da el poder para asesinarlo.

La azafata estuvo desconcertada por sólo un momento.

—Bien, esta metáfora está prohibida en el vuelo de hoy —dijo.

Dar asintió y devolvió el cigarrillo a su paquete. Finalmente rodamos hacia la pista y el piloto dijo

—: Asistentes de vuelo, prepárense para partir —Y luego dos tremendos motores de avión rugieron a la vida y comenzamos a acelerar

—. Esto es lo que se siente manejar en un auto contigo —dije, y él sonrió, pero mantuvo su mandíbula cerrada herméticamente y dije:

—¿Estás bien?

Estábamos tomando velocidad y de repente la mano de Dar agarró el reposabrazos, sus ojos anchos, y puse mi mano encima de la suya y dije

—: ¿Estás bien? —

No dijo nada, solo me miró con los ojos anchos, y dije

—: ¿Estás asustado por volar?

—Te lo diré en un minuto —dijo.

La nariz del avión se elevó y estábamos en el aire. Dar miró por la ventana, viendo al planeta contraerse bajo nosotros, y luego sentí su mano relajarse sobre la mía. Me miró y luego volvió a la ventana

—. Estamos volando —anunció.

—¿Nunca has estado en un avión antes?

El sacudió su cabeza.

—¡MIRA! —medio gritó, apuntando a la ventana.

—Si —dije—, Si, lo veo. Se ve como si estuviéramos en un avión.

—NADA SE VIO ALGUNA VEZ ASI EN LA HISTORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD —dijo.

Su entusiasmo era adorable. No pude resistir inclinarme para besarlo en la mejilla.

—Sólo para que sepas, estoy justo aquí —dijo mamá—. Sentada junto a ti. Tu madre. Quien sostuvo tu mano mientras dabas tus primeros pasos infantiles.

—Es amigable —le recordé, girándome para besarla en la mejilla.

—No se siente demasiado amigable —masculló Dar lo suficientemente fuerte para que sólo yo lo oyera.

Cuando del Darién de los grandes gestos metafóricos emergía el Dar sorprendido, entusiasmado e inocente, realmente no podía resistirme.

Era un vuelo rápido hacia Detroit, donde el pequeño auto eléctrico nos encontraría cuando desembarcáramos y nos llevaría hacia la puerta de embarque a Ámsterdam. Este avión tenía televisores en la parte trasera de cada asiento, y una vez que estuvimos sobre las nubes, Darién y yo programamos el reloj así empezamos a mirar la misma comedia romántica al mismo tiempo en nuestras respectivas pantallas. Pero aún aunque estábamos perfectamente sincronizados en nuestros presionar el botón de encendido, su película empezó un par de segundos antes que la mía, por lo que en cada momento divertido, él se reía justo cuando yo empezaba a saber de qué iba el chiste.

Mi madre tuvo la brillante idea de que durmiéramos las últimas horas del vuelo, para después aterrizar, a las ocho de la mañana, llegáramos a la ciudad listos para sacarle todo el jugo. Por eso al acabar la película, mi madre, Darién y yo cogimos unas almohadas. Mi madre se quedó frita en segundos, pero Darién y yo pasamos un rato mirando por la ventana. Era un día claro, y aunque no podíamos ver la puesta de sol, sí veíamos los matices del cielo

—Dios, esto es hermoso —dije mayormente para mí.

—"El amanecer brilla en sus ojos, que se pierde" —dijo, una línea de Un Dolor Imperial.

—Pero no está amaneciendo —dije.

—Está amaneciendo en alguna parte —me contestó.Y luego, después de un momento, dijo—: Observación: Sería impresionante volar en un avión súper rápido que pueda perseguir la salida del sol alrededor del mundo por un momento.

—Además viviría más tiempo —me miró inquisitivamente

—. Tú sabes, por la relatividad o lo que sea. —

Aún me miraba confuso

—. Envejecemos más despacio cuando nos movemos rápidamente contra lo inmóvil. Así que justo ahora el tiempo está pasando más despacio para nosotros que para la gente en el suelo.

—Es lo que tienen la universitarias… —dijo—. Son muy inteligentes…

Rodé mis ojos. Chocó su rodilla, real, con mi rodilla y yo choqué su rodilla de nuevo contra la mía.

—¿Tienes sueño? —le pregunté.

—Nada —respondió.

—Sí —dije—. Yo tampoco —

Medicinas para dormir y narcóticos no me hacían lo que le hacían a la gente normal.

—¿Quieres ver otra película? —preguntó—. Tienen una película de Portman, de su época de Serena.

—Quiero ver algo que no haya visto.

Al final vimos 300, una película de guerra sobre 300 Espartanos que protegían Esparta de una invasión armada de como un billón de Persas. La película de Darién empezó antes que la mía de nuevo, y después de algunos minutos de escucharlo decir, "¡No!" o "¡Qué horror!" cada vez que mataban a alguien, me incliné en el reposabrazos y ponía mi cabeza en su hombro así podía ver su pantalla y podíamos realmente ver la película juntos. 300 presentó una considerable colección de chicos sin camisa y bien aceitados, así que no fue particularmente difícil para los ojos, pero era mayormente un montón de espadas blandiendo a efectos no reales. Los cuerpos de los Persas y los Espartanos estaban amontonados, y no podía descubrir porque los Persas eran tan malvados o los Espartanos tan impresionantes. Como decía un dolor imperial "la contemporaneidad", se especializa en las que nadie pierde nada de valor, excepto seguramente su vida. Y es lo que sucedía en aquella lucha de titanes.

Hacia el final de la película, casi todos estaban muertos, y estaba ese insano momento cuando los Espartanos empezaron a apilar los cuerpos de los muertos para formar un muro de cadáveres. La muerte se convirtió en esta masiva barricada estando entre los Persas y el camino a Esparta. Encontré la sangre derramada un poco gratuita, así que miré lejos por un momento, preguntando a Darién

—: ¿Cuánta gente muerta crees que hay allí?

Me callo con un ademán.

—Shh. Shh. Se está poniendo increíble.

Cuando los Persas atacaron, tuvieron que escalar el muro de muertos, y los Espartanos fueron capaces de ocupar el suelo más alto en la cima de la montaña de cuerpos, y mientras los cuerpos apilados aumentaban, el muro de mártires sólo crecía y por lo tanto era más difícil de escalar, y todos balanceaban espadas/lanzaban flechas, y los ríos de sangre se vertían por la montaña de cadáveres, etc.

Levante la cabeza del hombre de Darién para descansar un momento de tanta sangre y lo observé mirar la película. Él no podía contener su sonrisa tonta. Miré mi propia pantalla a través de mis ojos entrecerrados mientras la montaña crecía con los cuerpos de los Persas y Espartanos. Cuando los Persas finalmente invadieron a los Espartanos, miré a Darién de nuevo. Incluso aunque los chicos buenos habían perdido, Darién parecía francamente alegre. Volví a pegarme a él, pero mantuve mis ojos entrecerrados hasta que la batalla terminó. Mientras los créditos avanzaban, se sacó los auriculares y dijo

—: Lo siento, estaba inundado de la nobleza del sacrificio. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—¿Cuánta gente muerta piensas que había allí?

—Como, ¿Cuánta gente ficticia murió en esta película ficticia? No suficiente —bromeó.

—No, me refiero, como, alguna vez. Como, ¿Cuánta gente piensas que alguna vez murió?

—Sucede que yo se la respuesta a esta pregunta —dijo—. Hay siete billones de personas vivas, y cerca de noventa y ocho billones de personas muertas.

—Vaya —dije.

Había pensado que tal vez desde que el crecimiento de la población había sido tan rápido, había más personas vivas que todas las muertas combinadas.

—Hay cerca de catorce personas muertas por cada persona viva —dijo.

Los créditos continuaron avanzando. Tomó un gran tiempo para identificar todos esos cadáveres, imaginé. Mi cabeza aún estaba en su hombro

—. Hice alguna investigación sobre esto un par de años atrás —continuó Darién—. Me estaba preguntando si todos podemos ser recordados. Como, si nos organizamos, y asignamos un cierto número de cadáveres para cada persona viva, ¿seriamos suficientes para recordar todas las personas muertas?

—¿Y lo somos?

—Seguro, cualquiera puede nombrar a catorce personas muertas. Pero somos dolientes desorganizados, así que un montón de personas terminan recordando a Shakespeare, y nadie termina recordando a la persona que escribió Soneto Cincuenta y Cinco.

—Sí —dije.

Estuvo tranquilo por un minuto, y luego él habló

—: ¿Quieres leer o algo? — me pregunto por fin.

Le dije que sí. Yo estaba leyendo un largo poema llamado Aullido de Allen Ginsberg para mi clase de poesía, y Dar estaba releyendo Un Dolor Imperial. Después de un momento dijo

—: ¿Es bien?

—¿El poema? —pregunté.

—Sí.

—Sí, es genial. Los chicos en este poema tomaban incluso más drogas que yo. ¿Qué tal Un Dolor Imperial?

—Todavía perfecto —dijo—. Lee en voz alta.

—Este no es un poema para leer en voz alta cuando estás sentado junto a tu durmiente madre. Esto tiene, como, la sodomía y el polvo del ángel en él —dije.

—Té solo nombraste dos de mis pasatiempos favoritos —dijo—. Bueno, pues lee otra cosa

—Um —dije—. ¿No tengo nada más?

—Esto es muy malo. Estoy en un estado de ánimo para la poesía. ¿No tienes nada memorizado?

—Vamos entonces, tú y yo —empecé nerviosamente—. Cuando la noche se extiende contra el cielo/ como un paciente anestesiado sobre la mesa.

—Más despacio —dijo.

Me sentí vergonzosa, como la primera vez que hablé de Un Dolor Imperial

—Ok, Ok,. "Vamos, a través de ciertas calles medio desiertas, /los murmullos retirados /de inquietas noches en una noche de hoteles baratos /y restaurantes de aserrín con conchas de ostras: /calles que siguen como un tedioso argumento /o insidiosos intentos /de dirigirte en una abrumadora pregunta… /oh, no preguntes, ¿Qué es?/ Vamos y hagamos nuestra visita."

—Estoy enamorado de ti —dijo tranquilamente.

—Darién —dije.

—Lo estoy —dijo.

Se estaba inclinando hacia mí, y podía ver las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose

—. Estoy enamorado de ti, y no me apetece privarme del sencillo placer de decir la verdad. Estoy enamorado de ti y sé que el amor es solo un grito en el vacío, que es inevitable el olvido, que estamos todos condenados y qué llegara el día en que nuestros esfuerzos volverán al polvo. Y que el sol engullirá la única tierra que vamos a tener, y estoy enamorado de ti.

—Darién —dije de nuevo.

No sabiendo que más decir. Sentía que todo se estaba elevando en mí, como que estaba ahogándome en esta extrañamente dolorosa alegría, pero no podía decirle algo a cambio. No podía decirle nada a cambio. Sólo lo miré y lo dejé mirarme hasta que asintió, labios fruncidos, y se dio la vuelta, descansando un costado de su cabeza contra la ventana.

.

.

.

Que declaración, más hermosa juro que enamore... Dios quien no caería rendida...


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Creo que Darién debió quedarse dormido. Al final también yo me dormí y desperté con el ruido del motor aterrizando. Tenía muy mal sabor de boca, así que intente no abrirla por medio a envenenar a todo el avión.

Miré a Darién, quien miraba por la ventana, y mientras descendíamos por las nubes, estiré mi espalda para ver los Países Bajos. La tierra parecía hundirse en el océano, pequeños rectángulos verdes rodeados por todas partes de canales. Aterrizamos, de hecho, paralelamente a un canal, ya que había dos pistas, una para nosotros y una para el flujo de agua. Luego de tomar nuestras mochilas y equipaje, todos nos apilamos en un taxi conducido por este tipo rechoncho y calvo que hablaba inglés a la perfección, quiero decir, incluso mejor que yo.

—¿El hotel Filosoof? —dije.

Y respondió: —¿Son americanos?

—Sí —dijo mamá—. De Indiana.

—Indiana —dijo—. Roban las tierras de los indios y dejan el nombre, ¿verdad?

—Algo así —dijo mamá.

El taxi salió al tráfico y nos dirigimos a una avenida con muchos signos azules con vocales dobles: Oosthuizen, Haarlem. Junto a la autopista. Kilómetros de tierra plana interrumpida ocasinalmente por oficinas de grandes empresas. En definitiva, Holanda se parecía a Indianápolis, solo que los coches eran más pequeños.

—¿Esto es Ámsterdam?—pregunté al conductor.

—Sí y no —respondió—. Ámsterdam es como los anillos de un árbol: Se hace más viejo a medida que te acercas al centro.

Sucedió todo al mismo tiempo: Salimos de la autopista y vi las casas de mi imaginación inclinándose precariamente hacia los canales, bicicletas y cafés publicitando SALONES GRANDES PARA FUMADORES. Conducimos sobre un canal por un puente y pude ver docenas de casas flotantes en el agua. No se veía para nada como América. Se veía como una pintura antigua, pero real, todo dolorosamente idílico en la luz matutina, y pensé en cuán maravillosamente extraño sería vivir en un lugar donde casi todo había sido construido por muertos.

—¿Estás casas son muy antiguas? —le pregunté a mi mamá.

—Muchas de las casas del canal datan de la edad Dorada, en el siglo XVII —dijo él—. Nuestra ciudad tiene una rica historia, aunque muchos clientes solo quieran ver el Distrito de la luz roja —se pausó—. Algunos turistas piensan que Ámsterdam es la ciudad del pecado, pero la verdad es que es la ciudad de la libertad. Y en la libertad, la mayoría de las personas encuentran el pecado.

Todas las habitaciones en el hotel Filosoof estaban nombradas por filósofos: Mamá y yo nos quedábamos en la planta baja en el Kierkegaard, Darién en el piso de arriba, en el Heidegger. Nuestra habitación era pequeña: Una cama doble apretada contra la pared con mi máquina BiPAP, un concentrador de oxígeno y una docena de tanques de oxígeno recargables al pie de la cama. Pasando el equipamiento, había una vieja silla con un almohadón en el asiento, un escritorio y una biblioteca sobre la cama conteniendo los trabajos de Kierkegaard. En el escritorio encontramos una canasta llena de regalos de los Genios: zapatos de madera, una camiseta naranja de Holanda, chocolates y varios regalitos más.

El Filosoof estaba justo junto al Vondelpark, el parque más famoso de Ámsterdam. Mamá quería dar un paseo, pero yo estaba súper cansada, así que encendió el BiPAP y lo puso junto a mí. Odiaba hablar con esa cosa puesta, pero dije:

—Solo ve al parque y te llamaré cuando despierte.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Duerme bien, cariño.

Pero cuando desperté unas horas después, ella estaba sentada en la antigua silla del costado, leyendo una guía turística.

—Buenos días —dije.

—En realidad, buenas tardes —respondió, levantándose de la silla con un suspiro.

Vino a la cama, colocó el tanque y lo conectó el tubo mientras apagaba el BiPAP y colocaba los tubitos en mi nariz. Lo puso a dos litros y medio por minutos, seis horas antes de que necesitara un cambio, y luego me levanté.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Bien —dije—. Genial. ¿Cómo estuvo el parque?

—No fui. Pero leí todo en la guía —dijo

—Mamá —dije—. No debías quedarte aquí.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé. Quería hacerlo. Me gusta verte dormir.

—Dijo el voyeur —

Ella rió, pero aún me sentí mal

—. Sólo quiero que te diviertas o lo que sea, ¿sabes?

—De acuerdo. Me divertiré esta noche, ¿bien? Haré cosas alocadas de mamá mientras tú y Darién salen a cenar.

—¿Sin ti? —pregunté.

—Sí, sin mí. De hecho, tienen reservas en un lugar llamado Oranjee —dijo—. La asistente del señor Van Houten lo arregló. Está en este vecindario llamado Jordaan. Muy elegante, según la guía. Hay una estación justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Darién tiene las direcciones. Pueden comer fuera, ver los botes pasar. Será encantador. Muy romántico.

—Mamá.

—Sólo digo —dijo—. Deberías vestirte. ¿El vestido para verano, quizás?

Uno podría sorprenderse de la locura de la situación: Una madre manda a su hija de dieciséis años sola con un chico de diecisiete en una ciudad extraña conocida por su permisividad. Pero esto, también, era un efecto colateral de morir: No podría correr o bailar o comer comidas ricas en nitrógeno, pero en la ciudad de la libertad, estaba entre sus residentes más liberados. Usé de hecho el vestido para verano estampado azul suelto, hasta la rodilla esta cosa de "Forever 21", con calzas y chatitas porque me gustaba estar más baja que él. Pasé al hilarantemente pequeño baño y batalle con mi cabello por un rato hasta que todo se vio en su lugar, como una Natalie Portman del 2000. A las 6 en punto de la tarde (las doce del medio día en mi ciudad) llamaron a la puerta

—¿Sí? —dije a través de la puerta.

No había mirilla en las puertas del hotel.

—Soy yo—respondió Darién.

Podía oír el cigarrillo en su boca. Me miré. El vestido ofrecía más de mi clavícula de lo que Darién había visto antes. No era obsceno ni nada, pero era lo más cerca que había estado de mostrar algo de piel (mi madre tenía un dicho para esto con el que yo acordaba: "Los de Tsukino no enseñamos la barriga".

Abrí la puerta. Darién tenía un traje negro, solapas angostas perfectamente hechas, sobre una camisa celeste y una delgada corbata negra. El cigarrillo colgaba del lado no sonriente de su boca.

—Serena Usagi —dijo—. Te ves preciosa.

—Yo… —dije.

Seguí pensando en el resto de la oración que saldría de mis cuerdas vocales, pero nada pasó. Finalmente, dije

—: Siento que voy muy casual.

—Ah, ¿esta cosa vieja? —dijo sonriéndome.

—Darién —dijo mi mamá de detrás de mí—, te ves extremadamente apuesto.

—Gracias, señora —dijo.

Me ofreció su brazo, lo tomé mirando a mamá.

—Te veo a las once —dijo.

Esperando el tranvía número uno en una ancha calle, le dije a Darién

—: ¿El traje que usas para funerales, supongo?

—En realidad, no —dijo—. Ese traje no es ni de cerca tan lindo como este.

El tren azul y blanco llegó, y Darién le dio nuestras tarjetas al conductor, quien explicó que teníamos que ponerlas frente al sensor circular. Mientras avanzábamos por el abarrotado tren, un anciano se levantó para dejarnos sentar juntos y traté de decirle que se sentara, pero gesticuló al asiento insistentemente. Pasamos tres paradas, inclinándome sobre Dar para ver por la ventana juntos. Darién apuntó a los árboles y dijo:

—¿Ves eso?

Lo hice. Había álamos alrededor de los canales, y estas semillas volaban de ellos. Pero no parecían semillas. Se veían como pétalos de rosas miniaturizados y desprovistos de color. Estos pétalos pálidos se reunían en el viento como aves, miles de ellas, como una tormenta de nieve primaveral. EL anciano que nos había dado el asiento nos notó mirando y dijo, en inglés.

—Ámsterdam está en primavera. El iepen arroja confeti para recibirla.

Cambiamos de tren y luego de cuatro paradas más llegamos a una calle dividida por un bello canal, los reflejos del puente antiguo y las casas pintorescas moviéndose en el agua. Oranjee estaba a pasos de la vía.

El restaurante está a un lado de la calle, el exterior en otra, en una plataforma de concreto justo al borde del canal. La anfitriona se levantó mientras Darién y yo caminábamos hacia ella.

—¿Sr. y Sra. Chiba?

—¿Supongo? —dije.

—Su mesa —dijo, gesticulando hacia la calle a una pequeña mesa a centímetros del canal—. El champagne es cortesía de la casa.

Dar y yo nos miramos sonriendo. Una vez que cruzamos la calle, me acercó un asiento y me ayudó a acercarme de nuevo a la mesa. Había de hecho dos copas de champagne en nuestra mesa de mantel blanco. La suave brisa del aire se balanceaba magníficamente con el brillo del sol; a un lado de nosotros, los ciclistas pedaleaban, hombres y mujeres bien vestidos camino a casa del trabajo, atractivas chicas rubias sentadas en bicicletas de un amigo, chicos pequeños sin casco saltando en sillas plásticas detrás de sus padres. Y en nuestro otro lado, el agua del canal estaba llena de millones de semillas de confeti. Pequeños botes se alineaban en los bancos de ladrillo, la mitad llenos de lluvia, algunos casi hundiéndose. Un poco más lejos bajando por el canal, podía ver las casas flotantes en puentes, y en la mitad del canal un bote al aire libre, con el fondo plano decorado con sillas de jardín y una radio portátil estaba parado frente a nosotros.

Darién tomó su copa de champagne y la elevó. Tomé la mía, incluso cuando nunca había tomado nada aparte de unos sorbos de la cerveza de papá.

—Bien —dijo.

—Bien —dije, y chocamos las copas.

Tomé un sorbo. Las pequeñas burbujas se derritieron en mi boca y viajaron directamente a mi cerebro. Dulce. Vigorizante. Delicioso

—. Es realmente bueno —dije—. Nunca había bebido champagne.

Un mesero joven y robusto con pelo rubio y ondulado apareció. Era quizás más alto que Darién.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó con un acento delicioso—, lo que dijo Dom Pérignon después de inventar el champagne?

—¿No? —dije

—Llamó a sus compañeros monjes: "Vengan rápido: Estoy saboreando las estrellas". Bienvenida a Ámsterdam. ¿Les gustaría ver el menú, o pedirán la recomendación del chef?

Miré a Darién y él me miró a mí.

—La recomendación del chef suena maravillosa, pero Serena es vegetariana.

Le mencioné esto a Darién precisamente una vez, el primer día que nos conocimos.

—Eso no es problema —dijo el mesero.

—Fantástico. ¿Y podría traernos más de esto? —preguntó Dar, señalando el champagne.

—Por supuesto —dijo nuestro mesero—. Hemos embotellado todas las estrellas esta tarde, mis jóvenes amigos. ¡Gah, el confeti! —dijo, y sacudió ligeramente una semilla de mi hombro descubierto—. No había sido tan malo en muchos años. Está en todas partes. Es realmente molesto.

El mesero desapareció. Vimos el confeti caer del cielo, pasando por el suelo en la brisa, y cayendo al canal.

—Es difícil creer que alguien encuentre esto molesto —dijo Darién después de un rato.

—La gente se acostumbra a la belleza, supongo.

—Pues yo todavía no me he acostumbrado a ti —respondió, sonriendo.

Sentí que me sonrojaba

—. Gracias por venir a Ámsterdam —dijo.

—Gracias por dejarme secuestrar tu deseo —dije.

—Gracias por usar ese vestido que es como ¡guau! —dijo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de no sonreírle. No quería ser una granada. Pero de nuevo, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no? Era su decisión también

—. Oye, ¿cómo terminaba el poema? —preguntó.

—¿Cuál?

—El que me recitaste en el avión..

—Oh ¿Prufrock? Termina: "Nos hemos quedado en la cámaras del mar/ Por niñas del mar coronadas con algas rojas y cafés/ Hasta que las voces humanas nos despierten, y nos hundamos".

Darién sacó un cigarrillo y presionó el filtro contra la mesa.

—Estúpidas voces humanas que siempre arruinan todo.

El mesero llegó con dos copas más de champagne y lo que él llamaba "espárragos bélgicos blancos con infusión de lavanda".

—Tampoco había tomado champagne —dijo Dar después de que se fue—. En caso de que te lo estés preguntando o lo que sea. Tampoco he comido nunca espárragos blancos.

Estaba degustando mi primera probada.

—Es increíble, lo prometo.

Él tomó una mordida, tragándolo.

—Dios. Si los espárragos supieran así todo el tiempo, también sería vegetariano. Algunas personas en un barco de madera laqueada se aproximaron a nosotros por el canal. Uno de ellos, una mujer con cabello rubio y rizado, quizás de treinta, bebió de su cerveza y luego levanto el vaso hacia nosotros gritando algo.

—No hablamos holandés —gritó Dar en respuesta.

Uno de los otros gritó la traducción:

_Las parejas bonitas son bonitas_.

La comida estaba tan buena que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, nuestra conversación se centraba más y más en fragmentados cumplidos de su exquisitez.

—Quiero que este risotto de zanahorias de dragón se convierta en una persona para así llevarla a Las Vegas y casarnos.

—Granizado de guisante dulce, ¡eres tan inesperadamente magnífico! Me hubiera gustado estar más hambrienta.

Después de los gnocchi de ajo verde con hojas de mostaza roja, el mesero dijo:

—Ahora sigue el postre. ¿Quieren más estrellas primero?

Negué con la cabeza. Dos copas eran suficientes para mí. El champagne no era la excepción de mi alta tolerancia de los aliviadores depresivos y de dolor; me sentía cálida pero no intoxicada.

Pero no quería emborracharme. Noches como ésta no eran muy seguidas, y quería recordarla.

—Mmm —dije después de que el mesero se fuera, y Darién sonrió torcidamente mientras miraba hacia el canal y yo miraba al cielo. Teníamos mucho que mirar, así que el silencio no se sentía incómodo, pero quería que todo fuera perfecto, creo, pero parecía como si alguien hubiera tratado de crear el marco de Ámsterdam en mi imaginación, lo que hacía difícil olvidar que esta cena, así como el viaje, era una de las ventajas del cáncer. Solamente quería que habláramos y bromeáramos cómodamente, como lo hacíamos en sillón en casa, pero una tensión se extendía sobre todo.

—No es mi traje de funeral —dijo después de un tiempo—. Cuando me enteré por primera vez que estaba enfermo, quiero decir, me dijeron que tenía ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de curarme. Sé que esas son increíbles estadísticas, pero seguía pensando que si era un juego de la ruleta rusa. Quiero decir, que iba a tener que pasar por un infierno por seis meses o un año y perder mi pierna y luego al final, igual podría no funcionar, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —dije, aunque no lo hacía, no realmente. Nunca he sido nada más que una terminal; todo mi tratamiento había sido para extender mi tiempo de vida, no para curar mi cáncer. Phalanxifor había introducido una ambigüedad a la historia de mi cáncer, pero era diferente para Darién: Mi capítulo final estaba escrito en un diagnóstico. Dar, como la mayoría de los sobrevivientes del cáncer, vivían con incertidumbre.

—Cierto —dijo—. Así que pase por toda esta cosa sobre querer estar listo. Compramos una parcela en Crown Hill, y caminaba alrededor con mi papá y elegí un sitio. Y tenía todo mi funeral planeado y todo, lo demás, y justo antes de la operación, le pregunté a mis padres si podía comprarme un traje, como un buen traje, solo por si acaso. De todas maneras, nunca había tenido oportunidad de usarlo. Hasta esta noche.

—Así que es tu traje de muerte.

—Correcto. ¿Tú no tienes uno?

—Sí —dije—. Es un vestido que compré para mi fiesta de cumpleaños a los quince. Pero no lo uso en citas.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿Estamos en una cita? —preguntó.

Bajé mi mirada, sintiéndome vergonzosa.

—No lo fuerces.

Ambos estábamos realmente llenos, pero el postre, un suculento plato cremoso rodeado de maracuyá, estaba demasiado bueno como para por lo menos no darle una probada, así que nos quedamos un poco más por el postre tratando de que nos diera hambre de nuevo. El sol era como un niño insistente rehusándose a ir a la cama: Eran pasadas las ocho y media y seguía iluminado. De la nada, Darién preguntó:

—¿Crees en la vida eterna?

—Creo que eterna es un concepto incorrecto —respondí. Sonrió.

—Tú eres un concepto incorrecto.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que estoy siendo sacada de órbita.

—Eso no es gracioso —dijo él, mirando a la calle.

Dos chicas pasaron en bicicleta, una de ellas sentada sobre la rueda trasera.

—Vamos —dije—. Fue sólo una broma.

—La idea de ti siendo sacada de órbita no es algo divertido para mí — dijo—. Aunque lo digo en serio: ¿Vida eterna?

—No —le respondí—. Bueno, tal vez no iría con un completo no. ¿Tú?

—Sí —dijo, su voz llena de confianza—. Absolutamente. No como un cielo llenos de unicornios, y viviendo en una mansión hecha de nubes. Pero sí. Creo en Algo con una A mayúscula. Siempre lo he hecho.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté. Estaba sorprendida. Siempre asocié creer en el cielo con, francamente, un tipo de desajuste intelectual. Pero Dar no era tonto.

—Sí —dijo tranquilamente—. Creo en esa línea de Un Dolor Imperial. "El amanecer brilla en sus ojos, que se pierden." , Creo que el sol del amanecer es Dios, la luz brilla y sus ojos se pierden, pero no están perdidos. No creo que volvamos a sufrir o a disfrutar de la vida, ni nada de eso, pero sí que vamos a parar algún sitio.

—Pero le temes al olvido.

—Claro, le temo tremendamente al olvido. Pero, digo, sin querer sonar como mis padres, pero creo que los humanos tienen almas, y creo en la conservación de las almas. El miedo al olvido es otra cosa, miedo de que no sea capaz de dar nada a cambio por mi vida. Si no vives una vida de servicio del bien mayor, tienes al menos que morir una muerte al servicio de un bien mayor, ¿sabes? Y temo que no tenga ni una vida o una muerte que signifique algo.

Simplemente sacudí mi cabeza

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Tu obsesión con, como, morir por algo o vivir bajo algún gran signo de tu heroísmo o lo que sea. Es sólo raro.

—Todos quieren llevar una vida extraordinaria.

—No todos —dije, incapaz de disfrazar mi molestia.

—¿Estás enojada?

—Es sólo —dije, y no pude terminar mi oración—. Sólo —dije de nuevo. Entre nosotros parpadeaba la vela—. Es realmente cruel de ti decir que las vidas sólo importan si son vividas por algo o si las muertes son por algo. Es algo verdaderamente cruel de decirme.

Me sentí como una niña por alguna razón, y tomé una cucharada del postre para hacer parecer como que no era gran cosa para mí.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. No quería decirlo así. Estaba pensando sólo en mí.

—Sí, lo estabas —dije.

Estaba demasiado llena para terminar. Me preocupaba que pudiera vomitar, en realidad, porque a menudo vomito después de comer. No es bulimia, solo cáncer. Empujé mi plato de postre hacia Dar, pero el sacudió su cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo, alcanzando mi mano a través de la mesa. Lo deje tomarla—. Podría ser peor, tú sabes.

—¿Peor? —le pregunté, bromeando.

—Quiero decir, tengo una obra de caligrafía en mi baño que se lee, "Báñate Diariamente en la Comodidad de la Palabra de Dios", Serena. Podría ser mucho peor.

—Suena a falta de higiene —le dije.

—Podría ser peor.

—Podrías ser peor, tienes razón.

Sonreí. Realmente le gustaba. Tal vez era una narcisista o algo así, pero cuando comprendí que ese era el momento en Oranjee, me di cuenta todavía me gustó más.

Cuando el camarero apareció para llevarse el postre, dijo:

—Su comida se ha pagado por el Sr. Peter Van Houten.

Darién sonrió.

—Este sujeto, Peter Van Houten, no es del todo mal sujeto.

Caminamos a lo largo del canal cuando oscureció. Una cuadra más adelante de Oranjee, nos detuvimos en un banco de parque rodeado por viejas bicicletas oxidadas, bloqueadas en el organizador de bicicletas. Nos sentamos cadera a cadera frente al canal, y él puso su brazo a mí alrededor.

Pude ver el halo de luz procedente del Red Light District. A pesar de que se trataba del Red Light District, el brillo que venía de arriba era un extraño verde. Me imaginaba a miles de turistas emborrachándose y drogándose, y dando tumbos por las calles estrechas.

—No puedo creer que nos vaya a contárnoslo mañana —dije—. Peter Van Houten nos va a decir el famoso final no escrito del mejor libro alguna vez hecho.

—Además, el pagó por nuestra cena —dijo Darién.

—Sigo imaginando que él buscara dispositivos de grabación en cada uno antes de contarnos. Entonces se sentará entre nosotros en el sofá de su sala de estar y susurrará si la madre de Anna se casó con el Tulipán Holandés .

—No olvides de Sisyphus, el hámster —añadió Augusto.

—Correcto, y también el destino que le esperaba a Sisyphus, el Hámster — Me incliné hacia delante, para ver en el canal. Había muchos de esos pálidos pétalos de olmo en los canales, era ridículo—. Una secuela solo existirá para nosotros —dije.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu conjetura?

—Realmente no lo sé. He ido y venido miles de veces sobre todo eso. Cada vez que lo releo, pienso algo diferente, ¿entiendes? —Él asintió

—. ¿Tienes una teoría?

—Sí. No creo que el Tulipán Holandés sea un estafador, pero no es tan rico como él los hace a creer. Y creo que después de la muerte de Anna, su madre va a Holanda con él y piensa que vivirán allí por siempre, pero eso no funciona, porque ella quiere estar donde su hija se encuentre.

No me había dado cuenta de que él había pensado tanto en este libro, que Un Dolor Imperial a Dar, independientemente de lo que yo le importaba.

El agua rodaba tranquilamente en las paredes del canal debajo de nosotros; un grupo de amigos en bicicleta pasaba, gritándose el uno al otro en un rápido, gutural holandés; los barcos más pequeños, no más largos que yo, hundidos por la mitad en el canal; el olor del agua que había estado quieta por demasiado rato; su brazo tirándome hacia él; su verdadera pierna en contra de mi verdadera pierna desde la cintura hasta el pie. Me incliné un poco hacia su cuerpo. Se estremeció.

—Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Sopló un si en evidente dolor.

—Lo siento —dije—. Hombro huesudo.

—Está bien —dijo—. Es agradable, en realidad.

Nos sentamos ahí por mucho tiempo. Finalmente, su mano abandonó mi hombro y descansó contra la parte posterior del banco del parque. Sobre todo, nos limitamos a mirar el canal. Estaba pensando mucho sobre cómo habían hecho para que este lugar existiera, a pesar de que tendría que estar bajo el agua, y cómo era para la Dr. Amy una especie de Ámsterdam, una anomalía medio ahogada, y esto me hizo pensar en la muerte.

—¿Puedo preguntarte acerca de Setsuna Meio?

—Y dices que no hay otra vida —respondió sin mirarme—. Pero sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Quería saber que él estaría bien si yo muriera. No quería ser una granada, una fuerza malévola en la vida de las personas que amaba.

—Sólo, como, que sucedió.

Suspiró, exhalando tanto tiempo que a mis pulmones de mierda les parecía que presumía. Hizo aparecer un nuevo cigarrillo en su boca. —Ya sabes, ¿cuánto se juega en el menos que famoso área de recreo del hospital? —Asentí—. Bueno, yo estuve en el Memorial por un par de semanas cuando me quitaron la pierna y todo eso. —Estaba en el quinto piso y tenía una vista del patio de recreo, que siempre estaba, por supuesto, absolutamente desolado. Estaba inundado enteramente en la resonancia metafórica de la vacía área de juegos en el patio del hospital. Pero entonces esa chica comenzó a aparecer sola en el área de juegos, todos los días, meciéndose en el columpio completamente sola, como se ve en una película o algo así. Entonces le pregunté a una de mis mejores enfermeras que la trajo a hacerme una visita .Era Setsuna, usé mi intenso carisma para conquistarla —Hizo una pausa, por lo que decidí decir algo.

—No eres tan carismático —dije.

Él se burló, incrédulo

—. Simplemente estás bueno—le expliqué.

Rio.

—La cosa con la gente muerta —dijo, y luego se detuvo—. Lo que pasa es que suenas como un bastardo si no lo idealizas, pero la verdad es... complicada, supongo. Como, ¿cuándo estas familiarizado con el topíco de la víctima de cáncer, estoica y decidida, que heroicamente lucha contra su cáncer con una fuerza inhumana y nunca se queja o deja de sonreír, incluso en el final, etcétera?

—Por supuesto —dije—. Son almas bondadosas y generosas que nos sirven de inspiración cada vez que respiran. ¡Son tan fuertes! ¡Los admiras tanto!

—Cierto, pero en realidad, me refiero a un lado de nosotros, obviamente, los niños con cáncer no tienen estadísticamente mayores probabilidades de ser increíbles o compasivos o lo que sea perseverante. Setsuna siempre estuvo de mal humor y miserable, pero me gustaba eso. Me gustaba pensar que yo era la única persona del mundo a la que había elegido para no odiarla, y entonces nos pasábamos juntos todo el tiempo, solo molestando a todos, ¿sabes? Molestando a las enfermeras y los otros niños, a nuestras familias y a cualquier otra cosa. Pero no sé si era ella o el tumor. Quiero decir, una de sus enfermeras me dijo una vez que el tipo de tumor de Setsuna es conocido entre los tipos médicos como el Tumor Estúpido, ya que sólo te transforma en un monstruo. Así que aquí está la chica que omite un quinto de su cerebro, que acaba de tener una repetición del Tumor Estúpido, y entonces ella no era, ya sabes, el modelo de heroísmo de un estoico niño con cáncer. Ella era… quiero decir, para ser honesto, una perra. Pero no puedes decir eso, porque tenía este tipo de tumor, y también ella está, quiero decir, está muerta, y tenía un montón de razones para ser desagradable, ¿entiendes?

Entendía.

—Sabes que en Un Dolor Imperial, cuando Anna camina a través del campo de fútbol para ir a hacer gimnasia se cae de bruces en la hierba, y ahí es cuando sabe que el cáncer está de vuelta y en su sistema nervioso, y no puede levantarse, y su cara está como una pulgada de la hierba del campo de futbol y ella solo está atrapada allí mirando esta hierba de cerca, notando la forma en que golpea la luz y… no recuerdo la línea, pero es algo como Anna teniendo la revelación Whitmanianta, de que la definición de la humanidad es la oportunidad de maravillarse con la majestuosidad de la creación o lo que sea. ¿Sabes de qué parte hablo?

—Conozco esa parte —dije.

—Después, mientras la quimio me destrozaba por alguna razón decidí sentirme muy optimista. No es una cuestión de supervivencia, pero me sentí como Anna lo hace en el libro, ese sentimiento de emoción y gratitud por sólo ser capaz de maravillarse por todo. —Pero, mientras tanto, Setsuna se ponía cada día peor. Ella fue a su casa después de un tiempo y hubo momentos en los que pensé que podríamos tener, como, una relación regular, pero no pudimos, en realidad, porque ella no tenía filtro entre lo que pensaba y su discurso, lo que fue triste y desagradable y frecuentemente doloroso. Pero, quiero decir, no puedes dejar a una chica con tumor cerebral. Y yo les gustaba a sus padres, ella tiene este hermano pequeño que es un chico genial. Digo, ¿Cómo vas a dejarla? Se está muriendo. "Se hizo eterno. Casi un año. Un año saliendo con una chica que empezaba a reírse por las buenas y señalaba mi pierna ortopédica y me llamaba pata de palo".

—No —dije.

—Sí. Me refiero a que, era el tumor. Se comió su cerebro, ¿entiendes? O no era el tumor. No tenía manera de saberlo, porque eran inseparables, ella y el tumor. Pero a medida que se ponía más enferma, digo, ella repetía solamente las mismas historias y se reía de sus propios comentarios, incluso si ya había dicho lo mismo cientos de veces ese día. Así como, hacia la misma broma, una y otra vez, por semanas: "Dar tiene buenas piernas. Quiero decir, pierna". Entonces se reía como una maniática.

—Oh, Dar —dije—. Eso es…

No sabía qué decir. Él no me estaba mirando, y sentía invasivo de mi parte mirarlo. Lo sentí deslizarse hacia delante. Sacó el cigarrillo de su boca y lo observó, rodándolo entre el pulgar y el dedo índice, luego poniéndolo de nuevo.

—Bueno —dijo—, para ser justos, tengo una pierna genial.

—Lo siento —dije—. Lo siento mucho.

—No pasa nada, Serena Usagi. Pero que quede claro que cuando creí ver el fantasma de Setsuna Meio en el grupo de apoyo, no me alegre tanto. Te miraba, pero no me sentía añoranza, no sé si me entiendas.

Sacó el paquete de su bolsillo y colocó el cigarrillo en él.

—Lo siento —dije de nuevo.

—Yo también —dijo.

—No quiero hacerte algo así nunca —le dije.

—Bueno, no me importaría, Serena Usagi. Sería un privilegio que me rompieras el corazón.

.

.

.

Bueno donde encuentras a un chico que diga cosas tan bonitas "Estoy enamorado de ti","Sería un privilegio que me rompieras el corazón" Lo Amo


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Me desperté a las cuatro en la madrugada en Holanda cuando todavía no había amanecido. Mis intentos de volver a dormir fracasaron, así que me quedé tumbada con el BiPAP bombeando el aire, disfrutando de los sonidos del dragón, pero deseando poder elegir mis respiraciones.

Releí Un Dolor Imperial hasta que mamá se despertó y se dio la vuelta hacia mí, sobre las seis. Frotó su cabeza en mi hombro, lo que se sintió incómodo y vagamente agustiniano. El hotel trajo un desayuno a nuestra habitación que, para mi deleite, contaba con fiambre, entre muchos otras negaciones que constituían los desayunos americanos. El vestido que había planeado usar para reunirme con Peter Van Houten se había movido en la rotación por la cena en Oranjee, así que después de ducharme y peine mi cabello medio liso, y me pasé como media hora discutiendo con mi mamá los pros y los contras de los trajes disponibles antes de decidir vestirme lo más parecido a Anna en Un Dolor Imperial como fuera posible: Los converse y jeans oscuros como ella siempre llevaba y una camiseta azul claro. La camiseta llevaba impresa la famosa obra surrealista de René Magritte en la que dibujó una pipa y debajo escribió en letra cursiva Ceci nést pas une pipe. ("Esto no es una pipa".)

—Simplemente no entiendo esa camiseta —dijo mamá.

—Peter Van Houten la entenderá, confía en mí. Hay como siete referencias de Magritte en Un Dolor Imperial.

—Pero es una pipa.

—No, no lo es —dije—. Es un dibujo de una pipa. ¿Lo captas? Todas las representaciones de algo son intrínsecamente abstractas. Es muy inteligente.

—¿Cuándo te hiciste tan adulta como para entender las cosas que confunden a tu anciana madre? —preguntó mamá—. Parece que fue sólo ayer cuando le contaba a la Serena de siete años por qué el cielo era azul. Pensabas que era un genio en aquel entonces.

—¿Por qué el cielo es azul? —pregunté.

—Porque sí —respondió ella.

Me eché a reír.

A medida que se acercaban las diez, me ponía más y más nerviosa: nerviosa por ver a Darién; nerviosa por reunirme con Peter Van Houten, nerviosa de que mi atuendo no fuera un buen atuendo; nerviosa de que no fuéramos a encontrar la casa adecuada ya que todas las casas en Ámsterdam parecían bastante similares; nerviosa de que nos perdiéramos y no lográramos volver al Filosoof; nerviosa, nerviosa, nerviosa.

Mamá seguía tratando de hablar conmigo pero no podía escucharla realmente. Estaba a punto de pedirle que subiera y se asegurara de que Darién estaba cuando él llamó a la puerta. Abrí la puerta. Miró mi camiseta y sonrió.

—Qué gracia —dijo

—No me digas que se te hacen graciosas mis tetas —le contesté.

—¡Estoy aquí! —dijo mamá detrás de nosotros.

Pero había hecho sonrojar a Darién y lo puse lo suficientemente fuera de juego como para por fin poder soportar mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Segura de que no quieres venir? —le pregunté a mamá.

—Voy a ir al Rijksmuseum y al Vondelpark hoy —dijo—. Además, no entiendo su libro. Sin ánimo de ofender. Dale las gracias a él y a Michiru de nuestra parte ¿vale?

—Está bien —dije.

Abracé a mamá y ella me besó en la cabeza, justo encima de mi oreja.

La blanca casa de Peter Van Houten estaba justo dando la vuelta a la esquina desde el hotel, en el Vondelstrat, frente al parque. El número 158. Darién me tomó del brazo y cogió la carrito de oxígeno con el otro y subimos los tres escalones hacia la puerta lacada de color negro azulado. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Una puerta cerraba de distancia a las respuestas que había soñado desde que leí por primera vez esa última página inconclusa.

En el interior, pude escuchar un bajo sonando lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir las ventanas. Me pregunté si Peter Van Houten tenía un hijo al que le gustaba la música rap. Cogí la aldaba de cabeza de león de la puerta y llamé tímidamente. El sonido continuó.

—¿Tal vez no puede escuchar por encima de la música? —preguntó Darién.

Cogió la cabeza de león y golpeó mucho más fuerte. La música desapareció, reemplazada por unos pasos que descendían. Un cerrojo se deslizó. Otro. La puerta se abrió. Un hombre barrigudo con el pelo fino, papada hundida y barba de una semana, entrecerró los ojos a la luz del sol. Llevaba un pijama azul celeste de hombre, del estilo de las películas antiguas. Su rostro y el vientre eran muy redondos y sus brazos tan flacos, que parecía una bola de masa con cuatro palos clavados en ella.

—¿Señor Van Houten? —preguntó Darién, alzando un poco la voz

La puerta se cerró de golpe. Detrás de ella, escuché un balbuceo, una voz aguda chillar.

—¡MICHIRU!

—¿Han llegado, Peter? —preguntó una mujer.

Lo oímos todo desde afuera.

—Lo están, Michiru, hay dos apariciones de adolescentes al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Apariciones? —preguntó ella con un agradable acento holandés.

Van Houten respondió apurado.

—Espectros fantasmas vampiros apariciones, Michiru. ¿Cómo es posible qué alguien que está haciendo un posgrado en literatura estadunidense maneje tan mal el inglés ?

—Peter, no son apariciones. Son Darién y Serena, los jóvenes aficionados con los que he estado comunicándome.

—Ellos son, ¿qué? , ¡yo pensaba que eran de Estados Unidos!

—Sí, pero los invitamos a venir, recordarás.

—¿Sabes por qué me fui de América, Michiru? Para no tener que encontrarme nunca más con estadounidenses.

—Pero tú eres americano.

—Algo incurable, así es. Pero en cuanto a esos americanos, debes decirles que se vayan, que se ha producido un error, que el bendito Van Houten hizo una oferta retórica para reunirse, no una real, que tales ofertas deben ser leídas de manera simbólica.

Pensé que tal vez vomitaría. Miré a Darién, que estaba mirando fijamente a la puerta y vi sus hombros aflojarse.

—No voy a hacer eso, Peter —respondió Michiru—. Debes reunirte con ellos. Tienes que hacerlo. Es necesario que los veas. Tienes que verlo como tu asunto de trabajo.

—Michiru, ¿me has engañado deliberadamente para arreglar esto?

Siguió un largo silencio y finalmente la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Van Houten nos miró alternativamente a Darién y a mí, todavía con los ojos entrecerrados

—¿Quién de los dos es Darién Chiba? —preguntó.

Darién levantó la mano con cautela.

Van Houten asintió

—: ¿Habías llegado a un acuerdo con esta chica?

Por primera y única vez vi a Darién Chiba que no sabía qué decir.

—Pues… —empezó—, pues… yo… Serena, pues... Bueno….

—Este muchacho parece tener algún tipo de retraso en el desarrollo —dijo Peter Van Houten a Michiru.

—Peter —le regañó.

—Bueno —dijo Peter Van Houten, extendiendo una mano hacia mí—. En cualquier caso, es un placer conocer a criaturas tan ontológicamente inverosímeles —.

Le estreché la mano, que era fofa, y después se la tendió a Darién. Me preguntaba qué quería decir con "ontológicamente". A pesar de todo me gusto. Darién y yo estábamos juntos en el club de las criaturas inverosímiles. Nosotros y los ornitorrincos.

Por supuesto, yo tenía la esperanza de que Peter Van Houten estuviera cuerdo, pero el mundo no es una fábrica que concede deseos. Lo importante era que la puerta estaba abierta y yo estaba cruzando el umbral para saber lo que sucedía después del final de Un Dolor Imperial. Eso era suficiente. Lo seguimos a él y a Michiru al interior, más allá de una mesa de roble enorme de comedor con sólo dos sillas, en una sala de estar espeluznantemente estéril. Parecía un museo, a excepción de que no había arte en las blancas paredes vacías. A parte de un sofá y un diván, ambas una mezcla de acero y cuero negro, la habitación parecía vacía. Entonces vi dos grandes bolsas negras de basura, llenas y atadas detrás del sofá.

—¿Basura? —le murmuré a Darién lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie más lo oyera.

—Cartas de fanáticos —respondió Van Houten mientras se sentaba en el diván—. Desde hace dieciocho años. No pueden abrirse. Aterradoras. Las tuyas son las primeras misivas a las que he contestado y mira que he conseguido. Francamente, encontrar la realidad de los lectores muy poco apetecible.

Eso explica por qué nunca había respondido a mis cartas: Nunca las había leído. Me preguntaba por qué las conservaba y sobretodo en una formalmente vacía sala de estar. Van Houten golpeó los pies en la otomana y los cruzó. Hizo un gesto hacia el sofá. Darién y yo nos sentamos uno junto al otro, pero no demasiado juntos.

—¿Les apetece algo para desayunar? —preguntó Michiru.

Empecé a decir que ya había comido cuando Peter la interrumpió

—. Es demasiado temprano para desayunar, Michiru.

—Bueno, ellos son de América, Peter, por lo que es mediodía en sus cuerpos.

—Entonces ya es demasiado tarde para el desayuno —dijo—. Sin embargo, si es mediodía en el Deberíamos tomar una copa ¿Un whisky? —me preguntó.

—Pues… no, No quiero nada, gracias —dije.

—¿Darién Chiba? —preguntó Van Houten señalando a Dar.

—No, gracias.

—Pues solo para mí, Michiru. Whisky y agua, por favor —Peter dirigió su atención a Dar preguntando—: ¿Sabes cómo hacemos whisky con agua en esta casa?

—No señor —dijo Dar.

—Vertemos whisky en un vaso, después llevamos a la mente el pensamiento del agua y luego mezclamos el whisky real con la idea abstracta del agua.

Michiru dijo—: Tal vez algo de desayuno en primer lugar, Peter.

Él miró hacia nosotros y susurró

—: Ella piensa que tengo un problema con la bebida.

—Y yo creo que ha salido el sol —respondió Michiru.

Sin embargo se volvió hacia la barra en la sala de estar, extendió la mano para coger una botella de whisky y sirvió un vaso medio lleno. Se lo llevó. Peter Van Houten dio un sorbo, luego se irguió en la silla.

—Una bebida tan buena merece la mejor postura de uno —dijo.

Fui consciente de mi propia postura y me incorporé en el sofá. Reorganicé mi cánula. Papá siempre me dice que se puede juzgar a la gente por la forma en que tratan a los camareros y ayudantes. Según esa medida, Peter Van Houten era posiblemente el más despreciable idiota.

—Así que les gusta mi libro —le dijo a Darién tras un sorbo.

—Sí —dije, hablando en nombre de Darién—. Y sí, nosotros… bueno, Darién, cumplió su Deseo para que pudiéramos venir aquí, para que pudiera decirnos lo que pasa después del final de Un Dolor Imperial.

Van Houten no dijo nada, solo tomó un largo trago de su bebida. Después de un minuto, Darién dijo

—: Su libro es algo que nos unió.

—Pero no están juntos —apuntó sin mirarme.

—Lo que nos acerco —dije.

Ahora se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Te has vestido como ella a propósito?

—¿Cómo Anna? —pregunté.

El continuó mirándome.

—Más o menos —dije.

Tomó un largo trago y luego hizo una mueca.

—No tengo problemas con el alcohol —anunció, con voz innecesariamente alta—. Tengo una relación Churchilliana con el alcohol: puedo bromear, gobernar Inglaterra y hacer lo que quiera hacer. Salvo que no beba. —

Miró hacia Michiru y asintió con la cabeza hacia la copa. Ella la tomó y luego regresó a la barra.

—. Sólo la idea del agua, Michiru — ordenó.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo ella, con acento casi americano.

La segunda copa llegó. La columna de Van Houten volvió a estirar la columna por respeto. Se quitó las zapatillas. Tenía los pies muy feos. Para mí estaba arruinando todo este asunto del autor genio. Pero él tenía las respuestas.

—Bueno, pues —dije—, en primer lugar, quiero darle las gracias por la cena de anoche y…

—¿Nosotros les compramos la cena de anoche? —preguntó Van Houten a Michiru.

—Sí, en Oranjee.

—Ah, sí. Bueno, créeme cuando digo que no tienes que agradecérmelo a mí, sino más bien a Michiru, que tiene un talento excepcional en el campo de gastar mi dinero.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo Michiru.

—Bueno, gracias, en todo caso —dijo Darién.

Podía oír la molestia en su voz.

—Así que aquí estoy —dijo Van Houten después de un momento—. ¿Cuáles son sus preguntas?

—Pues… —dijo Darién.

—Parecía mucho más inteligente en sus cartas —le dio Van Houten a Michiru acerca de Darién—. Tal vez el cáncer se ha establecido una brecha en su cerebro.

—Peter —dijo Michiru, debidamente horrorizada.

Me quedé horrorizada también, pero había algo agradable en el hecho de que un tipo tan despreciable no nos tratara con deferencia.

—Tenemos algunas preguntas, en realidad —dije—. Hablé acerca de eso en mi correo electrónico. No sé si se acuerda.

—No me acuerdo.

—Le falla la memoria —dijo Michiru.

—Si sólo me falla la memoria.. —respondió Van Houten.

—Lo que queremos preguntarle —repetí.

—Ella usa el nosotros real —dijo Peter a nadie en particular.

Otro sorbo.

No sabía a qué sabía el whisky, pero si se parecía al champán, no podía imaginar cómo podía beber tanto, tan rápido y tan temprano

—. ¿Estás familiarizada con la paradoja de la tortuga de Zenón? —me preguntó.

—Lo queremos preguntarle es qué sucede con los personajes después del final del libro, en concreto la madre…

—Crees erróneamente que necesito escuchar tus preguntas para responderlas. ¿Estás familiarizada con la filosofía Zenón?

Negué con la cabeza

—. ¡Ay. Zenón fue un filósofo presocrático que se dice que descubrió cuarenta paradojas dentro de la visión del mundo presentada por Parménides, seguramente conoces a Parménides —dijo, y yo asentí con la cabeza como si conociera a Parménides, pero no lo conocía.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo—. Zenón se especializó en la revelación de las inexactitudes y simplificaciones de Parménides, que no es difícil, ya que Parménides estaba espectacularmente equivocado en todas partes y siempre. Parménides es útil precisamente en la misma forma que es importante tener un conocido que recoge de forma fiable cada uno de los caballos perdedores cada vez que te lo llevas al hipódromo. Pero lo más importante de Zenón… espera, me da la sensación de que estas familiarizada con el hip-hop sueco.

No podría decir si Peter Van Houten estaba bromeando. Después de un momento, Darién respondió por mí.

—Más bien poco —dijo.

—Está bien, pero se supone que conocen el álbum Fläcken de Afasi och Filthy.

—No lo conocemos —dije hablando por los dos.

—Michiru, pon "Bomfalleralla" de inmediato —

Michiru fue hacia un reproductor de MP3, hizo girar la rueda un poco y después hizo clic en un botón. Una canción de rap retumbó en todos lados. Sonaba como una canción de rap bastante normal, excepto que las palabras estaban en sueco. Una vez se acabó, Peter Van Houten nos miró expectante, sus pequeños ojos tan amplios como podían estar.

—¿Sí? —preguntó. —¿Sí?

—: Lo siento señor, no hablamos sueco.

—Bueno, por supuesto que no. Yo tampoco. ¿Quién diablos habla sueco? Lo importante no es cualquier tontería que las voces están diciendo, sino lo que las voces están sintiendo. Seguramente saben que sólo hay dos emociones, el amor y el miedo, y que Afasi och Filthy navega entre ellas con el tipo de facilidad que simplemente no se encuentra en la música hip-hop que no sea sueca. ¿Debo reproducirla de nuevo?

—¿Es una broma? —dijo Dar

. —¿Perdón?

—¿Es esto algún tipo de actuación? —Miró hacia Michiru y le preguntó—: ¿Es eso?

—Me temo que no —respondió Michiru—. Él no es siempre… esto es inusual…

—Oh, cállate Michiru. Rudolf Otto dijo que si no has tropezado con lo sobrenatural, si no has experimentado un encuentro racional con el mysteriun tremendun, entonces su obra no es para ti. Y yo les digo, jóvenes amigos, que si no pueden oír la reacción al miedo de Afasi och Filthy, entonces mi trabajo no es para ustedes. No puedo enfatizar esto lo suficiente: era una canción de rap totalmente normal, salvo que era en sueco.

—Bueno —dije—. Volviendo a Un Dolor Imperial…. La madre de Anna, cuando termina el libro, está a punto de…

Van Houten me interrumpió, golpeando su vaso mientras hablaba hasta que Michiru volvió a llenarlo de nuevo.

—Así que Zenón es famoso por su paradoja de la tortuga. Imaginemos que estás en una carrera con una tortuga. La tortuga tiene una ventaja de diez metros. En el tiempo que te lleva correr diez metros, la tortuga se ha movido tal vez un metro. Y luego en el tiempo que tardas en compensar esa distancia la tortuga va un poco más lejos y así siempre. Tú eres más rápido que la tortuga, pero nunca puedes atraparla, sólo puedes disminuir su ventaja.

"Por supuesto, te limitas a adelantar a la tortuga sin prestar atención a lo que implica, pero la cuestión de cómo puedes hacerlo resulta ser increíblemente complicada, y nadie pudo resolverla hasta que Cantor nos mostró que hay infinitos más grandes que otros infinitos".

—Pues —dije.

—Supongo que eso responde a tu pregunta —dijo con confianza y luego tomó un generoso sorbo de su vaso.

—En realidad no —dije—. Nos preguntábamos, después del fin de Un Dolor Imperial…

—Abomino de todo lo que dice esa putrefacta novela —dijo Van Houten, cortándome.

—No —dije.

—¿Perdón?

—No, es inaceptable —dije—. Entiendo que la historia termina, porque Anna muere o está demasiado enferma para continuar, pero dijo que nos diría lo que le sucede a todo el mundo, y por eso estamos aquí, y nosotros, yo necesito que me lo diga.

Van Houten suspiró. Después de otro trago, dijo

—: Muy bien. ¿Qué historia buscan?

—La madre de Anna, el Tulipán Holandés, Sisyphus el hámster es decir… lo que le sucede a todos.

Van Houten cerró los ojos e hinchó las mejillas cuando exhaló, luego miró las vigas de madera que cruzaban el techo.

—El hámster —dijo después de un tiempo—. El hámster es adoptado por Christine… —que era una de las amigas de Anna. Eso tenía sentido.

Christine y Anna jugaban con Sisyphus en algunas escenas

—. Es adoptado por Christine, vive un par de años después de la novela y muere plácidamente mientras duerme.

Ahora estábamos llegando a alguna parte.

—Genial —dije—. Estupendo. Bueno, pero que pasa con el Tulipán Holandés ¿Es un farsante? ¿Él y la madre de Anna se casan?

Van Houten seguía mirando las vigas del techo. Tomó un trago. El vaso estaba casi vacío de nuevo.

—Michiru, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo. No puedo —

Bajó la mirada hacia mí

—. No sucede nada con el Tulipán Holandés. Él no es un estafador o un timador, él es Dios. Es una representación metafórica obvia e inequívoca de Dios y preguntar qué pasa con él es el equivalente a pregunta qué pasa con los ojos desprendidos del Dr. TJ Eckleburg en Gatsby. ¿Él y la madre de Anna se casan? Estamos hablando de una novela, queridos niños, no de un acontecimiento histórico.

—Sí, pero seguro que debe haber pensado en lo que les sucede, me refiero a los personajes, es decir, independientemente de sus significados metafóricos o lo que sea.

—Son ficticios —dijo, golpeando el vaso otra vez—. No les sucede nada.

—Dijo que nos lo diría —insistí.

Me recordé a mí misma ser firme. Necesitaba mantener su atención en mis preguntas.

—Tal vez, pero tenía la equivocada impresión de que no serían capaces de hacer un viaje transatlántico. Estaba intentando… ofrecerles un poco de consuelo, supongo, lo cual debería saber lo suficiente antes de intentarlo. Pero para ser sincero, esa idea infantil de que el autor de una novela tiene algo de visión espacial de los personajes de la novela… es ridícula. Esa novela se compone de arañazos de una página, querida. Los personajes que la habitan no tienen vida fuera de las líneas con ellos Todos dejan de existir en el momento en el que se termina la novela.

—No .dije levantándome del sofá—. No, entiendo eso, pero es imposible no imaginar un futuro para ellos. Usted es la persona mejor calificada para imaginar ese futuro. Algo le sucedió a la madre de Anna. Ella se casó o no. Se trasladó a Holanda con Tulipán Holandés o no. Ella tuvo más hijos o no. Necesito saber qué pasa con ella.

Van Houten frunció los labios.

—Lamento no poder satisfacer tus caprichos infantiles, pero me niego a compadecerte de la manera a la que estás acostumbrada.

—No quiero su compasión —le dije.

—Al igual que todos los niños enfermos —respondió fríamente—, dices que no quieres compasión, pero tu existencia depende de ella.

—Peter —dijo Michiru

Pero él continuó mientras se recostaba, sus palabras volviéndose de ebrio en su borracha boca.

—Los niños enfermos se convierten inevitablemente en detenidos: Estás condenada a vivir tus días como el niño que fuiste en el momento del diagnóstico, el niño que crees que hay vida después de que termine la novela. Y nosotros, como adultos, nos compadecemos de esto, así que pagamos por tus tratamientos, por tu máquina de oxígeno. Te damos comida y agua, aunque es poco probable que vivas lo suficiente…

—¡PETER! —gritó Michiru.

—Eres un efecto colateral —continuó Van Houten—, de un proceso de evolución que se preocupa poco por las vidas individuales. Eres un experimento fallido en la mutación.

—¡RENUNCIO! —gritó Michiru.

Había lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero yo no estaba enfadada. Él estaba buscando la forma más dolorosa de decir la verdad, pero por supuesto ya sabía la verdad. Había pasado años mirando el techo de mi habitación en la UCI y había encontrado la forma más dañina de imaginar mi propia enfermedad. Di un paso hacia él.

—Escuche, imbécil —dije—, no me va a decir nada de la enfermedad que no sepa ya. Necesito una y sólo una cosa de usted antes de salir de su vida para siempre: ¿Qué PASA CON LA MADRE DE ANNA?

Alzó su flácida barbilla vagamente hacia mí y se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo decirte lo que le sucede a ella más de lo que puedo decirte lo que pasa con el Narrador de Proust la hermana de Holden Caulfield o Huckleberry Finn después de apagar las luces de los territorios.

—¡MENTIRA! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Sólo dígamelo! ¡Hágalo!

—No, y te agradecería que no maldijeras en mi casa. No es propio de una dama.

Todavía no estaba enfadada, exactamente, pero estaba muy concentrada en conseguir lo que me había propuesto. Algo dentro de mí se llenó de lágrimas y extendí mi mano golpeando la mano hinchada que sostenía el vaso de whisky. Lo que quedaba del whisky salpicó la vasta extensión de su rostro, el vidrio rebotó en su nariz y luego giró en el aire, aterrizando con un golpe demoledor en el piso de madera antigua.

—Michiru —dijo Van Houten con calma—, tomaré un Martini, por favor. Sólo una pizca de vermut.

—He renunciado —dijo Michiru después de un momento.

—No seas ridícula.

No sabía qué hacer. Ser amable no había funcionado. Estar siendo mezquina no había funcionado. Necesitaba una respuesta. Había llegado hasta ahí, secuestrando el deseo de Darién. Necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Te has parado a pensar —dijo, ahora arrastrando las palabras—, porque te preocupas tanto por esas tontas preguntas tuyas?

—¡LO PROMETIÓ! —grité, oyendo el imponente gemido de Andrew haciéndose eco de la noche de los trofeos rotos.

Van Houten no respondió.

Todavía estaba de pie sobre él, esperando a que me dijera algo cuando sentí la mano de Darién en mi brazo. Él me hizo dirigirme hacia la puerta, y lo seguí mientras Van Houten sermoneaba a Michiru acerca de la ingratitud de los adolescentes contemporáneos y la muerte de la sociedad educada, y Michiru, un poco histérica le gritó en respuesta en un rápido alemán.

—Tendrán que perdonar a mi antigua asistente —dijo él—. El alemán no es tanto un lenguaje como una dolencia en la garganta.

Darién me sacó de la habitación y a través de la puerta a la mañana de primavera anticipada y al confeti que caía de los olmos.

Para mí no existe eso de una huida rápida, pero bajamos las escaleras, con Darién sosteniendo mi carro, y luego empezamos a caminar hacía el Filosoof por el pavimento de ladrillos entrelazados lleno de baches. Por primera vez desde los columpios, empecé a llorar.

—Oye —dijo él, tocando mi muñeca—. Oye. Estás bien. —

Asentí y me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—El apesta —

Asentí de nuevo.

—Te escribiré un epílogo —dijo Dar.

Eso me hizo llorar más fuerte

—. Lo haré —dijo. —Lo haré. Mejor que cualquier mierda que pudiera escribir ese borracho. Su cerebro es queso suizo. Él ni siquiera recuerda haber escrito el libro. Puedo escribir la historia diez veces mejor de lo que ese tipo puede. Habrá sangre y entrañas y sacrificio. Un Dolor Imperial mezclado con El precio del Amanecer. Te encantará.

Seguí asintiendo, fingiendo una sonrisa, y luego el me abrazó, sus brazos fuertes apretándome contra su pecho musculoso, y mojé un poco su camiseta pero después me recuperé lo suficiente para hablar.

—Usé tu deseo en ese despreciable —dije contra su pecho.

—Serena Usagi. No. Estaré de acuerdo contigo en que usaste mi único deseo, pero no lo usaste en él. Lo usaste en nosotros.

Detrás de nosotros, escuché el plonk plonk de tacones altos corriendo. Me di la vuelta. Era Michiru, su delineador corriéndose por sus mejillas, horrorizada como era de esperar, persiguiéndonos por el pavimento.

— Quizás deberíamos ir a la casa de Ana Frank —dijo Michiru.

—No voy a ningún lugar con ese monstruo —dijo Darién.

—Él no está invitado —dijo Michiru.

Darién me siguió abrazando, protectoramente, su mano en un lado de mi cara.

—No creo que… —el empezó, pero lo interrumpí.

—Tenemos que ir

Todavía quería respuestas de Van Houten. Pero eso no era todo lo que quería. Sólo me quedaban dos días en Ámsterdam con Darién Chiba. No dejaría que un viejo triste y amargado los arruinara.

Michiru conducía un Fiat gris antiguo con un motor que sonaba como una niña de cuatro años entusiasmada. Mientras íbamos a través de las calles de Ámsterdam, ella se disculpó repetida y profusamente.

—Lo siento mucho. No hay excusa. Él está muy enfermo —dijo ella—. Pensé que encontrarse con ustedes lo ayudaría, si viera que su trabajo ha transformado vidas reales, pero… lo siento mucho. Esto es muy, muy vergonzoso.

Ni Darién ni yo dijimos nada. Yo estaba en el asiento trasero detrás de él. Metí mi mano entré la pared del auto y su asiento, buscando su mano, pero no pude encontrarla.

Michiru continuó

—: He seguido en este trabajo porque creo que él es un genio y la paga es muy buena, pero se ha vuelto un monstruo.

—Supongo que se hizo muy rico con ese libro —dije después de un rato.

—Oh, no, él es uno de los Van Houtens —dijo ella—. En el siglo XVII, su ancestro descubrió como mezclar cacao en agua. Algunos Van Houtens se fueron a los Estados Unidos hace tiempo, y Peter es uno de ellos, pero se mudó a Holanda después de su novela. Él es una vergüenza para una gran familia.

El motor chilló. Michiru cambió la velocidad, a medida que nos acercábamos a un puente sobre un canal.

—Son las circunstancias — dijo—. Las circunstancias lo han hecho tan cruel. No es un hombre malvado. Pero hoy, no pensé… cuando él dijo esas cosas terribles, no pude creerlo. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento muchísimo.

Tuvimos que aparcar a una cuadra de la casa de Ana Frank, y luego Michiru se puso en la fila para conseguir entradas para nosotros, me senté con la espalda contra un pequeño árbol, mirando todas las casas flotantes que estaban amarradas en el canal de Prinsengracht. Darién estaba parado a mi lado, haciendo rodar mi carro de oxígeno en círculos, sólo mirando las ruedas girar. Quería que él se sentara junto a mí, pero sabía que era difícil para él sentarse, y más aún pararse después.

— ¿Bien? —preguntó, mirándome.

Me encogí de hombros y estiré la mano para alcanzar su pantorrilla. Era su pantorrilla falsa, pero me sostuve de ella. Él me miró.

—Quería… —dije.

—Ya sé —dijo—. Ya sé, pero por lo visto el mundo no es una fabrica de conceder deseos

Eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

Michiru volvió con las entradas, pero sus delgados labios estaban fruncidos con preocupación.

—No hay ascensor —dijo—. Lo siento muchísimo.

—Está bien —dije.

—No, hay muchas escaleras —dijo—. Escaleras empinadas.

—Está bien —dije de nuevo.

Darién empezó a decir algo, pero lo interrumpí

—. Está bien. Puedo hacerlo. Empezamos en una habitación con un video acerca de judíos en Holanda y la invasión Nazi y la familia Frank. Luego subimos las escaleras y entramos en la casa flotante donde había estado el negocio de Otto Frank. La subida por la escalera fue lenta para mí y Darién, pero me sentía fuerte.

Pronto estaba mirando la famosa estantería que había escondido a Ana Frank, su familia, y a cuatro otras personas. La estantería estaba parcialmente abierta, y detrás de ella estaba una escalera aún más empinada, con el ancho suficiente para una sola persona. Había visitantes por todos lados, y no quería demorar la procesión, pero Michiru dijo—: Todos sean pacientes, por favor —y empecé a subir, Michiru llevando el carro detrás de mí, Dar detrás de ella.

Eran catorce escalones. Seguía pensando en la gente que estaba detrás de mí, la mayoría eran adultos hablando en una variedad de idiomas, y sintiéndome avergonzada o lo que sea, sintiéndome como un fantasma que consuela y asusta a la vez, pero finalmente llegué arriba, y luego estuve en una inquietante habitación vacía, apoyada contra una pared, mi cerebro diciéndole a mis pulmones está bien está bien cálmense está bien y mis pulmones diciéndole a mi cerebro oh, Dios, estamos muriendo aquí. Ni siquiera vi a Darién subir, pero él se acercó y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la ceja haciendo un uf y dijo

—: Eres una campeona.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de apoyarme en la pared, seguí hasta la habitación siguiente, la que Ana había compartido con el dentista Fritz Pfeffer. Era pequeña, sin ningún mueble. Nunca habrías sabido que alguien vivió ahí de no ser porque las imágenes que Ana había pegado en la pared, sacadas de revistas y periódicos, todavía estaban ahí. Otra escalera llevaba a la habitación donde la familia van Pels había vivido, ésta era más empinada que la última y tenía dieciocho escalones, esencialmente una escalera sobrevalorada. Llegué al inicio de ésta y calculé. No podía hacerlo, pero también sabía que la única forma de seguir era subiendo.

—Volvamos —dijo Dar detrás de mí.

—Estoy bien —respondí quedamente.

Es estúpido, pero seguía pensando que se lo debía a ella, a Ana Frank, quiero decir, porque ella estaba muerta y yo no, porque ella se quedó tranquila, mantuvo las persianas cerradas e hizo todo bien y aun así murió, y por eso debía subir y ver el resto del mundo en el que vivió durante esos años antes de que viniera la Gestapo. Empecé a subir los escalones, gateando por ellos, como lo haría un niño, primero lento para poder respirar, pero luego más rápido porque sabía que

no podría respirar y quería llegar arriba antes de que todo se acabara. La negrura invadió mi campo visual a medida que me impulsaba hacia arriba, dieciocho escalones, empinados como el infierno. Finalmente llegué al final de la escalera, mayormente ciega y con náuseas, los músculos en mis brazos y piernas gritando por oxígeno. Me desplomé sentada contra una pared, jadeando y tosiendo. Había una vitrina vacía atornillada a la pared encima de mí y miré a través de ella al cielo tratando de no desmayarme.

Michiru se agachó a mi lado, diciendo

—: Ya estás arriba, eso es todo —

Y asentí. Tuve un vago conocimiento de los adultos que estaban alrededor mirándome con preocupación; de Michiru hablando quedamente en un lenguaje y luego en otro y luego otro a varios de los visitantes; de Darién parado por encima de mí, su mano en mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello de paso.

Después de un largo tiempo, Michiru y Darién me ayudaron a pararme y vi lo que estaba protegido por la vitrina: marcas de lápiz en el papel tapiz midiendo el crecimiento de los niños de todos los niños en el anexo durante el periodo en el que vivieron ahí, pulgada a pulgada hasta que no crecieron más. Desde ahí, dejamos el área donde vivían los Frank, pero todavía estábamos en el museo: un largo y estrecho pasillo mostraba fotos de los ocho residentes del anexo y describían como, donde y cuando murieron.

—El único miembro de toda su familia que sobrevivió la guerra —nos dijo Michiru, refiriéndose al padre de Ana, Otto. Su voz era baja, como si estuviéramos en una iglesia.

—Pero no sobrevivió una guerra, no realmente —dijo Darién—. Él sobrevivió un genocidio.

—Cierto —dijo Michiru—. No sé cómo podrías seguir, sin tu familia. No lo sé. Mientras leía acerca de los siete que murieron, pensé en Otto Frank dejando de ser padre, quedándose con un diario en vez de con una esposa y dos hijas. Al final del pasillo, un libro gigante, más grande que un diccionario, contenía los nombres de los 103.000 muertos en el holocausto holandés. Sólo 5.000 de los judíos alemanes deportados, un rótulo en la pared lo explicaba, habían sobrevivido. 5.000 Otto Franks. El libro estaba en la página con el nombre de Ana Frank, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue el hecho de que justo debajo de su nombre había cuatro Aron Franks. Cuatro. Cuatro Aron Franks sin museos, sin señales históricas, sin nadie que los llorara. Silenciosamente decidí recordar y rezar por los cuatro Aron Franks durante el tiempo que estuviera por aquí. Tal vez alguna gente necesite creer en un Dios auténtico y omnipotente para rezar, pero yo no.

Cuando llegamos al final de la habitación, Dar paró y dijo

—:¿Estás bien? —

Asentí. Él hizo un gesto hacia la foto de Ana.

—Lo peor de todo es que ella casi vivió, ¿sabes? Ella murió semanas antes de la liberación.

Michiru se alejó para ver un video, y yo tomé la mano de Darién mientras caminábamos hacia la siguiente habitación. Era una habitación con forma de A con algunas cartas que Otto Frank había escrito a la gente durante los meses que duró la búsqueda de sus hijas. En la pared en el medio de la habitación, un video de Otto Frank se reproducía. Él estaba hablando en inglés.

—¿Hay algún Nazi que quedé para que pueda cazarlos y hacer justicia? — preguntó Darién mientras nos inclinábamos sobre las vitrinas leyendo las cartas de Otto y las insoportables respuestas de que no, nadie había visto a sus niñas después de la liberación.

—Creo que todos están muertos. Pero no es como si los Nazis tuvieran un monopolio en el mal.

—Cierto —dijo él—. Eso es lo que deberíamos hacer Serena Usagi: deberíamos unirnos y ser el dúo de vigilantes discapacitados rugiendo alrededor del mundo, corrigiendo lo equivocado, defendiendo a los débiles, protegiendo a los que están en peligro.

Aunque era su sueño y no el mío, lo apoye. Él me apoyaba a mí después de todo.

—Nuestra falta de miedo será nuestra arma secreta —dije.

—Las historias de nuestras hazañas sobrevivirán tanto como lo haga la voz humana —dijo. —E incluso después de eso, cuando los robots recuerden lo absurdo del sacrificio y la compasión humanos, ellos nos recordarán.

—Ellos se robo-reirán de nuestra locura valiente —dijo—. Pero algo en sus robóticos corazones de hierro anhelará haber vivido y muerto como nosotros lo hicimos: en la misión de los héroes.

—Darién Chiba —dije, levantando la mirada hacia él, pensando que no puedes besar a alguien en la casa de Ana Frank, y luego pensando que Ana Frank, después de todo, besó a alguien en la casa de Ana Frank, y que probablemente no hay nada que le gustara más para su casa que ésta se convirtiera en un lugar en donde los jóvenes irreparablemente destrozados se hundieran en el amor.

—Debo decir —dijo Otto Frank dijo en el video con su inglés acentuado—, que estaba muy sorprendido por los pensamientos profundos que tenía Ana.

Y luego nos estábamos besando. Mi mano se soltó del carro de oxígeno y alcancé su cuello, y él me levantó por la cintura hasta la punta de mis pies. Mientras sus labios separados encontraban los míos, empecé a sentirme sin aliento en una nueva y fascinante manera. El espacio alrededor nuestro se evaporó, y por un raro momento de verdad me gustó mi cuerpo; ésta cosa arruinada por el cáncer que había pasado años arrastrando de repente pareció valer la pena, valer los tubos en el pecho y la línea PICC y la traición constante de los tumores en mi cuerpo.

—Era una Ana bastante diferente de la que conocía como mi hija. Ella nunca mostró éste tipo de sentimiento interno —continúo Otto Frank. El beso duró para siempre mientras Otto Frank seguía hablando desde detrás de mí. —Y mi conclusión es —dijo—, ya que tenía una muy buena relación con mi hija, que la mayoría de los padres no conocen realmente a sus hijos.

Me di cuenta de que mis ojos estaban cerrados y los abrí. Darién me estaba mirando fijamente, sus ojos azules más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado, y detrás de él, una multitud de personas en tres filas que formaban una especie de círculo alrededor de nosotros. Ellos estaban enfadados, pensé. Horrorizados. Éstos adolescentes, con sus hormonas, besándose mientras se transmitía un video con la voz destrozada de un antiguo padre.

Me alejé de Darién, y él me dio un beso furtivo en la frente mientras yo miraba hacía mis convers. Y luego empezaron a aplaudir. Toda la gente, todos esos adultos, simplemente empezaron a aplaudir. Y uno de ellos gritó

—¡Bravo! —En un acento europeo.

Darién, sonriendo, hizo una reverencia. Riendo hice una reverencia ligera, lo que fue recibido con otra ronda de aplausos. Caminamos escaleras abajo, dejando que todos los adultos fueran primero, y justo antes de que llegáramos al café, donde benditamente un ascensor nos llevó a nivel del suelo y a la tienda de regalos, vimos páginas del diario de Ana, y también de su libro no publicado de citas.

El libro de citas estaba en una página de citas de Shakespeare. ¿Para aquel tan firme que no pueda ser seducido? había escrito ella.

Michiru nos llevó de vuelta al Filosoof. Fuera del hotel, estaba lloviznando y Darién y yo nos paramos en la acera de ladrillo mojándonos lentamente.

Darién: Probablemente necesitas un descanso.

Yo: Estoy bien.

Darién: Bien —Pausa—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Yo: En ti.

Darién: ¿Qué hay conmigo?

Yo: No sé qué preferir, / la belleza de las inflexiones/ o la belleza de las insinuaciones, / el mirlo cuando silba/ o el instante después.

Darién: Dios, eres sexy.

Yo: Podríamos ir a tu habitación.

Darién: He escuchado ideas peores.

Nos apretamos en el pequeño ascensor. Cada superficie, incluyendo el suelo, era un espejo. Tuvimos que jalar la puerta para cerrarla y luego la cosa vieja fue chirriando a medida que subía lentamente al segundo piso. Estaba cansada, sudada, y preocupada de verme y oler asquerosa, pero aun así lo bese en ese ascensor, y luego él se alejó apuntó al espejo y dijo

—: Mira, infinitas Serenas.

—Algunos infinitos son más grandes que otros infinitos —dije arrastrando las palabras, imitando a Van Houten.

—Que completo estúpido —dijo Darién, y tomó todo ese tiempo y más que llegáramos al segundo piso.

Finalmente el ascensor se detuvo con una sacudida, y él abrió la puerta. Cuando estuvo medio abierta, hizo un gesto de dolor y perdió su agarre por un segundo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté. Después de un segundo, él dijo

—: Sí, sí, la puerta está pesada, supongo —

Empujó de nuevo y la abrió. Me dejo salir primero, claro, pero entonces yo no sabía en qué dirección caminar por el pasillo, así que me quede parada fuera del ascensor y él se quedó ahí, también, su rostro todavía crispado de dolor, y dije de nuevo

—: ¿Estás bien?

—Sólo fuera de forma, Serena Usagi. Todo está bien.

Estábamos parados ahí en medio del pasillo, y él no me estaba guiando a su habitación o nada, y yo no sabía dónde estaba su habitación, y mientras la situación continuaba en punto muerto, me convencí de que él estaba buscando una manera de no acostarse conmigo, que nunca debí haber sugerido la idea en primer lugar, que eso no era propio de una dama y por eso había disgustado a Darién, quien estaba parado ahí mirándome sin parpadear, tratando de pensar en una manera de librarse a sí mismo de la situación educadamente. Y luego, después de mucho tiempo, él dijo

—: Está sobre mi rodilla y se estrecha un poco y luego es sólo piel. Hay una cicatriz repugnante, pero parece…

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Mi pierna —dijo—. Sólo para que estés preparada en caso de que la veas o lo que…

—Oh, termina con eso —dije, y camine los dos pasos que me faltaban para llegar hasta él.

Lo besé, fuerte, apretándolo contra la pared, y lo seguí besando mientras él buscaba la llave de la habitación. Nos trepamos a las cama, mi libertad algo restringida por el oxígeno, pero aun así podía ponerme encima de él, sacarle la camiseta y probar el sudor en su piel bajo su clavícula mientras susurraba contra su piel

—: Te amo, Darién Chiba —su cuerpo relajándose bajo el mío mientras me oía decirlo.

Él alargó la mano para sacarme la camiseta, pero se quedó enredada en el tubo.

Me reí.

—¿Cómo haces esto todos los días? —preguntó mientras desenredaba mi camiseta de los tubos.

Idiotamente, se me ocurrió que mis bragas rosadas no combinaban con mi sujetador púrpura, como si los chicos siquiera se dieran cuenta de esas cosas. Me metí bajo las mantas y me saqué los jeans y calcetines y luego vi la danza del edredón debajo, Darién se sacó sus jeans primero y luego su pierna. Estábamos acostados de espaldas cerca del otro, todo escondido bajo las mantas, y luego de un segundo alcancé su muslo y deje que mi mano bajara hasta el muñón, la densa piel con cicatrices. Sostuve el muñón por un segundo. Él se estremeció.

—¿Duele? —pregunté.

—No —dijo él. Se volteó hacia su lado y me besó.

—Eres tan sexy —dije, mi mano todavía en su pierna.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que tienes un fetiche con los amputados — respondió, aún besándome.

Me reí.

—Tengo un fetiche con Darién Chiba —expliqué.

Todo el asunto fue exactamente lo opuesto de lo que pensaba que sería: lento, paciente, ni particularmente doloroso ni particularmente frenético. Había un montón de problemas de anticonceptivos que no tomé particularmente en cuenta. No hubo cabezales rotos. Sin gritos. Honestamente, probablemente fue el tiempo más largo que pasamos juntos sin hablar. Sólo una cosa siguió lo típico: Después, cuando tuve mi cara descansando sobre el pecho de Darién, escuchando su corazón latir, Darién dijo

—: Serena Usagi literalmente no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos.

—Mal uso de la literalidad —dije.

—No —dijo él—. Muy. Cansado.

Su cara se alejó de la mía, mi oreja presionada contra su pecho, escuchando sus pulmones entrar en el ritmo del sueño. Después de un rato, me levanté, me vestí, encontré el papel del Hotel Filosoof, y le escribí una carta de amor: Mi queridísimo Darién:

VIRGENES

Chicos de 17 años con una pierna

Tuya.

Serena Usagi

.

.

.

En está parte debería aparecer dos círculos uno grande y otro pequeño pero no me dejó bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo hay por fin se confeso su amor


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

A la mañana siguiente, nuestro último día completo en Ámsterdam, Mamá, Darién y yo caminamos la media cuadra desde el hotel al Vondelpark, dónde encontramos un café en la sombra del museo nacional de cine Holandés. Over lattes, lo cual, el mesero nos explicó, es lo que los holandeses llaman "café equivocado" porque tiene más leche que café, nos sentamos en la transparente sombra de un enorme árbol de castañas y volví a relatar para mi mamá nuestro encuentro con el gran Peter Van Houten. Hicimos la historia divertida. Creo que podemos elegir cómo contar las historias tristes en este mundo, nosotros elegimos la forma divertida: Darién, se desplomó en la silla del café, pretendiendo ser el Van Houten tímido y tartamudo que no puede ni siquiera pararse de la silla; me paré para interpretarme llena de bravuconería y machismo gritando:

—¡Levántate, anciano gordo y feo!

—¿Lo llamaste feo? —preguntó Darién.

—Sólo sigue la corriente —le dije.

—No soy feo. Tú eres la fea, chica del tubo en la nariz.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —ladré,

Darién rompió su personaje para reír. Me senté. Le contamos a mamá sobre la casa de Anna Frank, dejando de lado los besos.

—¿Volvieron a la casa Van Houten después? —preguntó mamá.

Darién ni siquiera me dio tiempo de sonrojarme.

—No, nosotros sólo pasamos el rato en la cafetería. Serena me divirtió con algún esquema de Venn humorístico —

Me echo un vistazo. Dios, él era sexi.

—Suena encantador —dijo ella—. Escuchen, voy a dar un paseo. Les daré tiempo a ustedes dos para hablar —le dijo a Dar, un filo en ello—. Luego tal vez podamos ir a dar un paseo en una barca.

—De acuerdo—dije.

Mamá dejó un billete de cinco euros en su plato y luego me besó la parte superior de mi cabeza, susurrando

—Te amo, amo, amo —lo cual eran dos amo más de lo normal.

Dar hizo un gesto hacia la sombras de las ramas interceptándose y deshaciéndose en el concreto.

—Hermoso, ¿verdad?

—Si —dije.

—Una metáfora muy buena —murmuró.

—¿De qué? —pregunté.

—La imagen negativa de las cosas integrándose y luego desintegrándose —dijo él.

Delante de nosotros, cientos de personas pasaron, trotando, andando en bicicleta y patinando. Ámsterdam era una ciudad diseñada para el movimiento y la actividad, una ciudad que prefería no viajar en automóvil, y por eso me sentí inevitablemente excluida de ella. Pero Dios, era hermoso, el arroyo forjando un camino alrededor del enorme árbol, una garza parada inmóvil en el borde del agua, buscando un desayuno en medio de los millones de pétalos de los olmos flotando en ella. Pero Darién no se dio cuenta. Él estaba muy ocupado viendo las sombras moverse. Finalmente, dijo

—: Podría ver esto todo el día, pero deberíamos ir al hotel.

—¿Tenemos tiempo? —pregunté.

Sonrió con tristeza.

—Ojalá —dijo él.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté.

Asintió de nuevo en dirección al hotel.

Caminamos en silencio, Darién a medio paso frente a mí. Estaba demasiado asustada para preguntarle si tenía razón para estar asustada. Así que ahí está esa cosa llamada la Jerarquía de las necesidades de Maslow. Básicamente, este tipo llamado Abraham Maslow se volvió famoso por su teoría de que ciertas necesidades deben ser cumplidas antes de que incluso puedas tener otros tipos de necesidades. Se parece a esto: Una vez que tus necesidades por comida y agua están satisfechas, te mueves hacia el siguiente grupo de necesidades, seguridad, y luego al siguiente y al siguiente, pero lo importante es que, según Maslow, hasta que tus necesidades fisiológicas estén satisfechas, no puedes preocuparte ni siquiera por la seguridad o las necesidades sociales, por no hablar de la "autorrealización", que es cuando empiezas, como a hacer arte y pensar en la física cuántica y esas cosas.

De acuerdo con Maslow, estaba estancada en el segundo nivel de la pirámide, incapaz de sentirme segura por mi salud y por lo tanto incapaz de alcanzar el amor y el respeto y el arte y cualquier otra cosa, lo que es, por supuesto, una absoluta mierda: La necesidad de hacer arte o contemplar la filosofía no desaparece cuando estás enfermo. Esas necesidades sólo se transfiguran por la enfermedad. La pirámide de Maslow parecía implicar que era menos humana que otras personas, y la mayoría de las personas parecían estar de acuerdo con él.

Pero no Darién. Siempre pensé que él podía amarme porque una vez había estado enfermo. Sólo hasta ahora se me había ocurrido que tal vez todavía lo estaba. Llegamos a mi habitación, la Kierkegaard. Me senté en la cama esperando que me acompañara, pero se agachó en la polvorienta silla de cachemir. Esa silla. ¿Cuán antigua era? ¿Cincuenta años? Sentí la bola en mi garganta endureciéndose mientras lo observaba sacar un cigarro de su paquete y ponerlo entre sus labios. Se recostó hacia atrás y suspiró.

—Justo antes de que entraras en la UCI, comencé a sentir este dolor en mi cadera.

—No —dije.

El pánico se apoderó de mí

Darién asintió.

—Así que me hice una escáner —Se detuvo.

Tiró el cigarrillo fuera de su boca y apretó sus dientes. Gran parte de mi vida había estado dedicada a tratar de no llorar en frente de las personas que amaba, así que supe lo que Darién estaba haciendo. Aprietas tus dientes. Miras hacia arriba. Te dices a ti mismo que si ellos te ven llorar, los lastimará, y no serás más que Una Tristeza en sus vidas, y no debes convertirte en una mera tristeza, así que no vas a llorar, y te vas a decir todo esto a ti mismo mientras miras hacia el techo, y luego tragas incluso cuando tu garganta no se quiere cerrar y miras a la persona a la que amas y sonríes.

Me lanzó una sonrisa torcida.

—Me iluminé como un árbol de navidad, Serena Usagi. La pared de mi pecho, mi cadera izquierda, mi hígado, en todas partes.

Todas partes. Esa palabra flotó en el aire por un rato. Ambos sabíamos lo que significaba. Me levanté, arrastrando mi cuerpo y el carrito a través de la alfombra que era más vieja de lo que Darién alguna vez sería, y me arrodillé en la base de la silla y puse mi cabeza en su regazo y lo abracé por la cintura.

Darién me acarició el cabello.

—Lo siento —dije.

—Siento no habértelo dicho —dijo, su voz calmada—. Tu mamá debe saberlo. La forma en la que me miró. Mi mamá debió simplemente haberle dicho o algo. Debí haberte dicho. Fue estúpido. Egoísta. Por supuesto, sabía por qué no me había dicho nada: la misma razón por la que no había querido que me viera en la UCI.

No podía estar enfadada con él ni siquiera por un momento, y sólo ahora que amaba a una granada entendí la locura de intentar salvar a otros de mi propia fragmentación inminente: No podía dejar de amar a Darién. Y no quería hacerlo.

—No es justo —dije—. Es sólo tan malditamente injusto.

—El mundo —dijo—, no es una fábrica de conceder deseos.

Y entonces se rompió, sólo por un momento, su sollozo rugió impotente como un trueno no acompañado por un relámpago, la terrible ferocidad que los principiantes en el campo del sufrimiento podrían confundir con debilidad. Luego me empujó hacia él y, su cara a unos centímetros de la mía, resulto

—Pelearé contra ello. Pelearé por ti. No te preocupes por mí, Serena Grace. Estoy bien. Voy a encontrar una manera de aguantar y fastidiarte por un largo tiempo.

Yo estaba llorando. Pero incluso entonces él fue fuerte, sosteniéndome con firmeza así que podía ver los vigorosos músculos de sus brazos envolverse a mí alrededor mientras decía

—: Lo siento. Estarás bien. Estará bien. Lo prometo —

Y sonrió con su sonrisa torcida.

Besó mi frente y entonces sentí su poderoso pecho desinflarse sólo un poco.

—Supongo que tuve una hamartía después de todo.

Después de un rato, lo empujé hacia la cama y nos recostamos juntos mientras me contaba que había empezado la quimioterapia paliativa, pero se las arregló para ir a Ámsterdam, a pesar de que sus padres estaban furiosos. Ellos habían tratado de detenerlo justo hasta esa mañana, cuando lo escuché gritar que su cuerpo le pertenecía a él.

—Podíamos haberlo reprogramado —dije.

—No, no podríamos haberlo hecho —respondió—. De cualquier forma no estaba funcionando. Podía decir que no estaba funcionando, ¿sabes?

Asentí.

—Solo es basura, todo el asunto —dije. —Ellos van a intentar algo más cuando llegue a casa. Siempre tienen una idea nueva.

—Si —dije, teniendo el mismo alfiletero experimental yo misma.

—Yo como que te estafé al creer que te estabas enamorando de una persona saludable —dijo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Te habría hecho lo mismo a ti.

—No, no lo habrías hecho, pero no todos podemos ser tan asombrosos como tú —Me besó, luego hizo una mueca.

—¿Duele? —pregunté.

—No. Sólo —

Se quedó mirando al techo por un largo rato antes de decir

—Me gusta este mundo. Me gusta beber champaña. Me gusta no fumar,me gusta el sonido de los holandeses hablando holandés. Y ahora… Ni siquiera tengo por lo que luchar.

—Tienes que luchar contra el cáncer —dije—. Esa es tú batalla. Y seguirás luchando —le dije.

Odiaba cuando las personas trataban de fortalecerme para prepararme para la batalla, pero se lo hice a él, de todas formas

—.Hoy va... va a ser el mejor día de tú vida. Ahora estás en guerra

Me despreciaba a mí misma por sentir algo tan patético, pero ¿qué otra cosa me quedaba?

—Una guerra —dijo con desdén—. ¿Con quién estoy en guerra? Mi cáncer. ¿Y qué es mi cáncer? Mi cáncer soy yo. Mis tumores están hechos de mí. Están hechos de mí tanto como mi cerebro y mi corazón están hechos de mí. Es una guerra civil, Serena Grace, y ya sabemos quién la ganará.

—Dar —dije.

No pude decir nada más. Él era demasiado inteligente para la clase de consuelo que podía ofrecer.

—Está bien —dijo.

Pero no lo estaba. Después de un momento, dijo

—: Si vas al Rijksmuseum, y la verdad es que yo quería ir… Pero para qué vamos a engañarnos. Ninguno de los dos puede recorrer todo un museo… pero de cualquier forma, miré la colección virtual antes de venir. Si vas, y espero que algún día lo hagas, vas a ver un montón de pinturas de gente muerta. Verás a Jesús en la cruz, y verás a un tipo siendo apuñalado en el cuello, y verás a personas muriendo en el mar y en batallas y un desfile de mártires. Pero. Ni. Uno. Sólo. De. Cáncer. Infantil. Nadie muriendo por la plaga o la viruela o la fiebre amarilla o lo que sea, porque no hay gloria en la enfermedad. No hay sentido para ello. No hay honor en morir de ello.

Abraham Maslow, te presento a Darién Chiba, cuya curiosidad existencial se hace pequeña para aquellos de sus bien alimentados, bien amados, hermanos saludables. Mientras que la mayoría de los hombres continúan llevando las completamente inexaminadas vidas de monstruos consumidores, Darién Chiba examinó la colección del Rijksmuseum desde lejos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Darién después de un rato.

—Nada —dije—. Sólo…

No pude terminar la oración, no sabía cómo

—. Sólo que te quiero muchísimo.

Sonrió con la mitad de su boca, su nariz a centímetros de la mía.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. Supongo que no podrás olvidarlo y tratarme como si no estuviera muriendo.

—No creo que estés muriendo —dije—. Sólo creo que acabas de conseguir un toque del cáncer.

Sonrió. Humor negro.

—Estoy en una montaña rusa que no hace más que subir —dijo.

—Y es mi privilegio y responsabilidad montar todo el camino contigo —dije.

—¿Sería totalmente absurdo intentarlo?

—No vamos a intentarlo —dije—. Vamos a conseguirlo.

.

.

.

No, no está enfermo de nuevo...

Gracias Princessqueen por la ayuda :)


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

En el vuelo de regreso, a veinte mil pies por encima de las nubes, que estaban a diez mil pies sobre el suelo, Dar dijo:

—Solía pensar que sería divertido vivir en una nube.

—Sí —dije—. Sería como uno de esos brincolines inflables, salvo que para siempre.

—Pero luego, en la clase de ciencias de la secundaria, el Sr. Martínez preguntó quién de nosotros había fantaseado alguna vez con vivir en las nubes, y todos levantaron la mano. Entonces, el Sr. Martínez nos dijo que en las nubes el viento soplaba a doscientos cuarenta y un kilómetros por hora y la temperatura era de treinta y cuatro grados centígrados bajo cero y no había oxígeno y que todos moriríamos en cuestión de segundos.

—Parece un buen tipo.

—Serena Usagi, déjame decirte que se especializó en el asesinato de sueños. ¿Creen que los volcanes son impresionantes? Que se lo digan a los diez mil cadáveres gritando en Pompeya. ¿Siguen creyendo secretamente que hay un elemento de magia en este mundo? Todos son simplemente moléculas sin alma que rebotan unas contra otras al azar. ¿Les preocupa quien se hará cargo de ustedes si sus padres mueren? Haces bien, porque a su debido tiempo se convertirán en gusanos.

—La ignorancia es felicidad —dije.

Una azafata caminaba por el pasillo con un carrito de bebidas, medio susurrando: —¿Bebidas? ¿Bebidas? ¿Bebidas? ¿Bebidas? —Dar se inclinó hacia mí, levantando la mano

—. ¿Podríamos tener un poco de champán, por favor?

—¿Tienen veintiuno? —preguntó dubitativa.

Reacomodé vistosamente los tubos de mi nariz. La azafata sonrió, luego miró a mi madre dormida

—. ¿No le importará? —nos preguntó.

—No —le conteste.

Así que sirvió champán en dos vasos de plástico. Beneficios del cáncer. Dar y yo brindamos.

—Por ti —dijo.

—Por ti —conteste, chocando mi vaso con el suyo.

Bebimos. Estrellas más opacas de las que tuvimos en Oranjee, pero todavía lo suficientemente buenas para beber.

—Sabes —me dijo Dar—, todo lo que Van Houten dijo era verdad.

—Tal vez, pero no tenía que ser tan despreciable al respecto. No puedo creer que imaginó un futuro para Sisyphus el Hámster, pero no para la mamá de Anna.

Darién se encogió de hombros. De repente parecía estar en las nubes.

—¿Bien? —pregunté.

Negó microscópicamente con la cabeza.

—Duele —dijo.

—¿El pecho?

Asintió con la cabeza. Con los puños apretados. Más tarde, lo describiría como un hombre gordo con una sola pierna usando un tacón de aguja parado en el centro de su pecho. Devolví mi bandeja a su posición vertical en el respaldo del asiento, la bloqueé y me incliné para sacar las pastillas de su mochila. Se pasó una con champán.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté de nuevo.

Dar se quedó sentado allí, agitando un puño, esperando a que el medicamento surtiera efecto, el medicamento que no mata el dolor tanto como lo distancia de él, y de mí.

—Fue como si hubiera sido personal —dijo Dar en voz baja—. Como si estuviera enojado con nosotros por alguna razón. Me refiero a Van Houten.

Se bebió el resto de su champán en una rápida serie de tragos y pronto se quedó dormido.

Mi papá nos estaba esperando en la zona de recogida de equipaje, de pie en medio de todos los conductores de limusinas vestidos de traje sosteniendo letreros impresos con los apellidos de sus pasajeros: JOHNSON, BARRINGTON, CARMICHAEL. Papá tenía un letrero propio. MI HERMOSA FAMILIA, decía y luego, debajo de eso, Y DAR.

Lo abracé, y comenzó a llorar, por supuesto. Mientras nos dirigíamos a casa. Dar y yo le contamos a papá historias de Ámsterdam, pero no fue hasta que estuve en casa y conectada a Philip viendo la buena televisión estadounidense con papá y comiendo pizza en servilletas sobre nuestro regazo que le conté sobre Dar.

—Dar tiene una recaída —dije.

—Lo sé —me contesto. Se deslizó hacia mí, y luego agregó—: su madre nos dijo antes del viaje. Lamento que te lo ocultara. Lo... lo siento Serena —

No dije nada por un largo rato. El programa que estábamos viendo trataba de personas que están tratando de elegir qué casa van a comprar

—. Así que leí Un Dolor Imperial mientras no estuvieron —dijo papá.

Volví la cabeza hacia él.

—Oh, genial. ¿Qué te pareció?

—Fue bueno. Un poco por encima de mi entendimiento. Recuerda que fui un estudiante de bioquímica no un tipo de literatura. Me gustaría que hubiera terminado.

—Sí —dije—. Una queja común.

—Además, fue un poco pesimista —dijo—. Un poco derrotista.

—Si por derrotista te refieres a honesto, entonces, estoy de acuerdo.

—No creo que el derrotismo sea honesto —respondió papá—. Me niego a aceptar eso.

—¿Así que todo sucede por una razón, y todos iremos a vivir en las nubes y tocar arpas y vivir en mansiones?

Papá sonrió. Puso un gran brazo a mí alrededor y me atrajo hacia él, besando el lado de mi cabeza.

—No sé lo que creo, Serena. Pensaba que ser un adulto significaba saber lo que crees, pero está no ha sido mi experiencia.

—Sí —dije—. Comprendo.

Me dijo otra vez que lamentaba lo de Dar, y luego volvimos a ver el programa, la gente escogió una casa, mi papá siguió con su brazo alrededor de mí, yo estaba empezando a conciliar el sueño, pero no quería irme a la cama, entonces papá dijo:

—¿Sabes lo que creo? Recuerdo que en la universidad estaba tomando una clase de matemáticas, una clase de matemáticas realmente grandiosa impartida por una anciana diminuta. Ella estaba hablando de las transformadas rápidas de Fourier y a mitad de frase se detuvo y dijo: "A veces parece que el universo quiere ser observado." Eso es lo que creo. Creo que el universo quiere ser observado. Creo que el universo está improbablemente predispuesto a favor de la conciencia, que recompensa la inteligencia en parte porque el universo disfruta de su elegancia siendo observada. ¿Y quién soy yo, viviendo en medio de la historia, para decirle al universo qué es, o mi observación de él, temporal?

—Eres muy inteligente —dije después de un rato.

—Tú eres muy buena dando cumplidos —respondió.

A la tarde siguiente, fui en automóvil a la casa de Dar, y comí sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada con sus padres, les conté historias sobre Ámsterdam, mientras Dar dormía una siesta en el sofá de la sala, donde habíamos visto V de Vendetta. Podía verlo desde la cocina: estaba acostado sobre su espalda, con la cabeza volteada hacia el otro lado, le habían puesto ya un catéter. Atacaban al cáncer con un nuevo coctel: dos fármacos quimeoterapéticos y un receptor de proteínas que se esperaba que desactivara el oncogén del cáncer de Dar. Me dijeron que tuvo la suerte de ser inscrito en la prueba. Suerte. Conocía una de las drogas. Escuchar el sonido de su nombre me dio ganas de vomitar.

Al cabo de un rato, la mamá de Andrew lo trajo.

—Andrew, hola, soy Serena del grupo de apoyo, no tu ex novia malvada —

Su madre lo acerco hacia mí, y me levanté de la silla del comedor y lo abracé, su cuerpo se tomó un momento en encontrarme antes de devolverme el abrazo, con fuerza.

—¿Cómo estuvo Ámsterdam? —preguntó.

—Impresionante —dije.

—Chiba —dijo—. ¿Dónde estás, hermano?

—Está durmiendo una siesta —dije, y mi voz se entrecortó.

Andrew sacudió la cabeza, todo el mundo en silencio.

—Mierda —dijo Andrew después de un segundo.

Su madre lo acompañó a una silla que había sacado. Se sentó.

—Todavía puedo dominar tu trasero ciego en Contrainsurgencia —dijo Darién, sin volverse hacia nosotros.

El medicamento redujo un poco la velocidad de su manera de hablar, pero sólo a la velocidad de la gente común.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que todos los traseros son ciegos —respondió Andrew, extendiendo las manos vagamente en el aire, en busca de su madre.

Ella lo agarró, levantó, y acompañó al sofá, donde Andrew y Dar se abrazaron con torpeza

—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Andrew.

—Todo sabe a monedas de centavo. Aparte de eso, estoy en una montaña rusa que sólo sube, amigo —respondió Dar.

Andrew se rió

—. ¿Cómo están los ojos?

—Oh, fantásticos —dijo—. El único problema es que no están en mi cara

—Increíble, sí —dijo Dar—. No es por eclipsarte ni nada, pero mi cuerpo está lleno de cáncer.

—Eso he oído —dijo Andrew, intentando no darle importancia.

Buscó a tientas la mano de Dar y sólo encontró su muslo.

—No estoy disponible —dijo Dar.

La mamá de Andrew trajo dos sillas del comedor, e Andrew y yo nos sentamos junto a Dar. Tomé la mano de Dar, frotando círculos en el espacio entre su pulgar y dedo índice.

Los adultos se dirigieron al sótano para compadecerse o lo que sea, dejándonos a los tres solos en la sala. Después de un rato, Darién volvió la cabeza hacia nosotros, despabilándose lentamente.

—¿Cómo está Lita? —preguntó.

—No he sabido nada de ella —dijo Andrew—. Ni cartas, ni correos electrónicos. Tengo una máquina que me lee mis correos electrónicos. Es impresionante. Puedo cambiar el género de la voz o el acento o lo que sea.

—¿Así que puedo enviarte una historia porno y puedes tener a un viejo alemán que te la lea?

—Exactamente —dijo Andrew—. Aunque mamá todavía me tiene que ayudar con eso, así que tal vez posponga al alemán porno por una o dos semanas.

—¿Ni siquiera te ha, como, enviado un mensaje de texto para preguntarte cómo te está yendo? —pregunté.

Esto me pareció una injusticia incomprensible.

—Silencio Total —dijo Andrew.

—Ridículo —añadí yo.

—He dejado de pensar en ello. No tengo tiempo para tener novia. Tengo como un trabajo de tiempo completo Aprendier a ser ciego.

Dar volvió la cabeza atrás, lejos de nosotros, mirando a su patio trasero por la ventana. Sus ojos se cerraron. Andrew me preguntó cómo estaba, y le dije que estaba bien, me contó que había una chica nueva en el grupo de apoyo con una voz muy sexy y que necesitaba que fuera para decirle si era realmente sexy.

Entonces de la nada Darién dijo:

—No se puede simplemente no ponerse en contacto con su ex novio después de que le extirparon los ojos de la maldita cabeza.

—Sólo uno… —comenzó Andrew.

—Serena Usagi, ¿tienes cuatro dólares? —preguntó Dar.

—Sí, claro —le conteste

—Excelente. Encontrarás mi pierna bajo la mesa de café —dijo.

Dar se impulsó en posición vertical y se deslizó hasta el borde del sofá. Le entregué la prótesis; se la puso en cámara lenta.

Lo ayudé a ponerse de pie y luego le ofrecí el brazo a Andrew, guiándolo por delante de los muebles que de repente parecían molestos, dándome cuenta de que, por primera vez en muchos años, era la persona más sana en la habitación.

Conduje. Darién viajó en el asiento del copiloto. Andrew se sentó en la parte de atrás. Nos detuvimos en una tienda de comestibles, donde, por instrucción de Darién, compré una docena de huevos, mientras él y Andrew esperaban en el automóvil. Y luego Andrew nos guió con su memoria a la casa de Lita, una casa de dos pisos totalmente aséptica cerca del centro de la comunidad judía. El Pontiac Firebird color verde vivo de los años noventa y con ruedas anchas de Lita estaba aparcado en el camino

—¿Está aquí? —preguntó Andrew cuando me sintió detenerme.

—Ah, está aquí —dijo Darién—. ¿Sabes lo que veo, Andrew? Veo que van a cumplirse nuestras emperanzas.

—¿Está en casa?

Dar giró la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Andrew.

—¿A quién le importa dónde está? No se trata de ella. Esto se trata de ti. —

Dar puso la caja de huevos en su regazo, abrió la puerta y sacó las piernas a la calle. Abrió la puerta de Andrew, y miré por el espejo como Dar ayudó a Andrew a salir del coche, los dos apoyándose en el hombro del otro y luego se separaron un poco, como manos orando que no se encuentran lo bastante juntas en las palmas.

Bajé las ventanas y observé desde el automóvil, porque el vandalismo me ponía nerviosa. Dieron unos pasos hacia el automóvil, entonces Dar abrió la caja de huevos y le entregó un huevo a Andrew.

Andrew lo lanzó, no alcanzando el coche por unos doce sustanciosos metros.

—Un poco a la izquierda —dijo Dar.

—¿Mi lanzamiento fue un poco a la izquierda o tengo que apuntar un poco a la izquierda?

—Apuntar a la izquierda —

Andrew giró los hombros

—. Más a la izquierda — dijo Dar.

Andrew giró de nuevo

—. Sí. Excelente. Y lanza fuerte —

Dar le dio otro huevo, e Andrew lo lanzó, el huevo fue en forma de arco sobre el coche y se estrelló contra el techo con ligera pendiente de la casa

—. ¡Tiro en el blanco! —exclamó Dar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Andrew con entusiasmo.

—No, lo lanzaste como a seis metros por encima del coche. Así que, lanza con fuerza, pero mantenlo bajo. Y un poco a la derecha de donde estabas la última vez —

Andrew extendió la mano y él mismo encontró un huevo de la caja que Dar sostenía. Lo lanzó, golpeando una luz trasera

—. ¡Sí! —dijo Dar—. ¡Sí! ¡LUZ TRASERA!

Andrew agarró otro huevo, fallando extensamente a la derecha, luego otro, fallando por el suelo, y luego otro, golpeando el parabrisas trasero. Luego acertó tres seguidos contra la cajuela.

—Serena Usagi—me gritó Dar—. Toma una fotografía de esto para que Andrew pueda verla cuando inventen ojos robot

Me levanté para sentarme en el hueco de la ventanilla, con los codos sobre el techo del coche, y tomé una foto con mi teléfono: Darién, con un cigarrillo sin encender en la boca y su sonrisa deliciosamente torcida, sosteniendo la caja de huevos rosa casi vacía por encima de su cabeza. Su otra mano alrededor de los hombros de Andrew, cuyos lentes de sol no estaban dirigidos del todo hacia la cámara. Detrás de ellos, las yemas de los huevos goteaban por el parabrisas y parachoques del Firebird verde. Y detrás de eso, una puerta se abrió.

—Qué —preguntó la mujer de mediana edad, un momento después de que tomé la foto—, en el nombre de Dios… —y luego dejó de hablar.

—Señora —dijo Darién, saludándola con la cabeza—, el coche de su hija acaba de ser merecidamente bombardeado de huevos por un ciego. Por favor, cierre la puerta y vuelva a entrar, o nos veremos obligados a llamar a la policía.

Después de vacilar un momento, la mamá de Lita cerró la puerta y desapareció. Andrew lanzó los últimos tres huevos en sucesión rápida y entonces Dar lo guió hacia el coche.

—Verás, Andrew, si les quitas, (ahora llegando a la acera), la sensación de legitimidad, si volteas las cosas para que sientan como si estuvieran cometiendo un delito por mirar (unos pocos pasos más), sus automóviles siendo bombardeados de huevos, estarán confundidos, asustados y preocupados y simplemente volverán a sus, (encontrarás la manija de la puerta directamente delante de ti)… vidas tranquilamente desesperadas y silenciosas

Dar se apresuró a rodear la parte delantera del coche y se instaló en el asiento del copiloto. Las puertas se cerraron, y arranqué rápidamente, conduciendo por unos cien metros antes de darme cuenta que estaba yendo por un callejón sin salida. Di una vuelta en el callejón sin salida y volví a pasar a gran velocidad por la casa de Lita.

Nunca volví a tomarle una foto.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Un par de días después, en la casa de Dar, sus padres, los míos, él y yo estábamos todos apretados alrededor de la mesa del comedor, comiendo pimientos cubiertos en un mantel que, según el padre de Dar, la última vez que fue usado fue en el siglo anterior.

Mi padre: Ikuko, este risotto….

Mi madre: Es sólo delicioso…

La madre de Dar: Oh, gracias. Estaré encantada de darte la receta.

Dar, al tragar un mordisco: Miren, es el primer bocado diría que no tiene que ver nada que ver con el Oranjee.

Yo: Buena observación, Dar. Esta comida, mientras que deliciosa, no sabe cómo Oranjee.

Mi madre: Serena.

Dar: Sabe cómo…

Yo: Comida.

Dar: Sí, exacto. Sabe a comida, muy bien cocinada. Pero no sabea… ¿cómo podría decirlo con delicadeza?

Yo: No sabe exactamente como si Dios en persona cocinara el cielo platos que luego fueron servidos acompañados de varias bolas luminosas de fermentación, burbujeante plasma mientras reales y literales flores flotaban alrededor del lado del canal de la mesa.

Dar: Buena frase.

El padre de Dar: Nuestros hijos son raros.

Mi padre: Buena frase.

Una semana después de la cena, Dar acabó en urgencias con dolor en el pecho, y lo dejaron internado, así que a la mañana siguiente fui a visitarlo a la cuarta planta del Memorial. No había estado en el Memorial desde que visité a Andrew. No tenía ninguno de los empalagosos colores primarios pintados en la pared enmarcados de perros que manejaban sus carros como los que se encontraban en el Infantil, pero la absoluta esterilidad del lugar me hizo sentir nostálgica de toda la mierda de niño feliz del Infantil. El Memorial era tan funcional. Era una instalación de almacenamiento. Un prematorio.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el cuarto piso, vi a la mamá de Dar paseándose en la sala de espera, hablando por teléfono. Colgó rápidamente, luego me abrazó y me ofreció tomar mi carrito.

—Estoy bien, —dije—. ¿Cómo está Dar?

—Tuvo una noche dura, Serena, —dijo—. Su corazón está trabajando muy duro. Necesita reducir la actividad. Silla de ruedas de ahora en adelante. Lo están poniendo en una nueva medicación que debe ser mejor para el dolor. Sus hermanas acaban de llegar.

—Bien —dije—. ¿Puedo verlo?

Ella puso su brazo alrededor mío y me apretó el hombro. Se sintió raro.

—Sabes que te amamos Serena, pero por ahora necesitamos estar en familia. Dar estuvo de acuerdo. ¿Bien?

—Bien —dije.

—Le diré que lo visitaste.

—Bien —dije—. Voy a leer aquí por un rato, creo.

Ella bajó por el pasillo, de vuelta a donde él estaba. Lo entendía, pero igual lo extrañaba, seguía pensando que tal vez estaba perdiendo mi última oportunidad de verlo, de decirle adiós o lo que sea. La sala de espera estaba toda llena de alfombra y sillones cafés de tela mullida. Me senté en un sofá por un rato, el carro de mi oxígeno atascado por mi pie. Había estado usando mi camiseta Chuck Taylor de Ceci n'est pas une pipe exactamente la misma ropa que había llevado dos semanas antes, en la tarde del Diagrama de Venn, pero Dar no la vería. Empecé a ver las fotos de mi celular, una versión de la parte de atrás de un libro de los últimos meses de mi vida, empezando con él e Andrew fuera de la casa de Mónica y terminando con la primera foto que tomé de él, en el camino a los Huesos Funky. Parecía que fue hace una eternidad, como si hubiéramos tenido este breve, pero aún infinito para siempre. Algunos infinitos son más grandes que otros.

Dos semanas después, empujé a Dar en la silla de ruedas a través del parque de arte hacia los Huesos Funky con una botella entera de una costosa champaña y mi tanque de oxígeno en su regazo. El champán había sido donado por uno de los doctores de Dar, él siendo el tipo de persona que inspira a los doctores a darles sus mejores botellas de champaña a niños.

Nos sentamos, Dar en su silla y yo en el húmedo césped, lo más cerca de los Hueso Funky que pudimos estar con la silla. Señalé a los niños pequeños incitándose entre sí para saltar de la caja torácica al hombro y Dar respondió lo bastante alto para que oyera por encima del bullicio.

—La última vez me imaginaba a mí mismo como un niño. Ahora me veo como el esqueleto.

Bebimos en vasos de papel de Winnie-the-Pooh.

.

.

.

Esto cada vez es más tristre


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Un día típico en las últimas etapas de Dar

Pase por su casa hacía las doce del mediodía, después de que hubiera comido y vomitado el desayuno. Estaba esperándome en la puerta, sentado en su silla de ruedas. Ya no era el chico hermoso y musculoso que me miró en el grupo de apoyo, pero todavía medio sonriente, todavía fumando su cigarrillo sin encender, sus ojos azules brillantes y vivos.

Almorzamos con sus padres en la mesa del comedor. Sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea y espárragos de la noche anterior. Dar no comió. Le pregunté cómo estaba sintiéndose.

—Genial —dijo—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien. ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

—Dormí bastante. Quiero escribirte una continuación, Serena Usagi, pero estoy tan malditamente cansado todo el tiempo.

—Simplemente puedes contármela —dije.

—Bueno, voy por mi análisis pre-Van Houten del Tulipán Holandés. No es un estafador, pero no es tan rico como dejaba ver.

—¿Y qué hay de la mamá de Anna?

—No he establecido una opinión allí. Paciencia, Saltamontes

Darién sonrió. Sus padres estaban callados, observándolo, nunca alejando la mirada, como si simplemente quisieran disfrutar el espectáculo de Dar Chiba mientras éste estuviera en la ciudad

—. Algunas veces sueño con escribir mis memorias. Una biografía que sería lo que me mantiene en los corazones y recuerdos de mí adorado público.

—¿Por qué necesitas un adorado público cuando me tienes a mí? — pregunté.

—Serena Usagi, cuando eres tan encantador y físicamente atractivo como yo, es lo suficientemente fácil conquistar a las personas que conoces. Pero lograr que los extraños te amen… ahora, ese es el truco.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Después del almuerzo, salimos al patio. Él todavía estaba lo suficientemente bien para empujar su propia silla de ruedas, moviendo las ruedas en miniatura para conseguir que las ruedas delanteras se elevaran sobre el bache en la puerta. Todavía atlético, a pesar de todo, bendecido con equilibrio y reflejos rápidos que incluso los abundantes narcóticos no podían enmascarar totalmente.

Sus padres se quedaron en el interior, pero cuando miré atrás hacia el comedor, siempre estaban observándonos. Nos sentamos allí afuera en silencio por un minuto y luego Dar dijo:

—A veces deseo que tuviéramos ese columpio.

—¿El de mi patio?

—Sí. Mi nostalgia es tan extrema que soy capaz de extrañar un columpio que mi trasero nunca tocó en realidad.

—La nostalgia es un efecto colateral del cáncer —le dije.

—No, la nostalgia es un efecto colateral de morir —contestó.

Sobre nosotros, el viento sopló y las sombras de las ramas se reorganizaron sobre nuestra piel. Dar apretó mi mano.

—Es una buena vida, Serena Usagi.

Fuimos adentro cuando él necesitó sus medicamentos, que fueron puestos en él junto con líquido nutricional a través de su sonda de alimentación, un pedazo de plástico que desaparecía en su vientre. Él estuvo quieto por un rato, narcotizado. Su mamá quiso que tomara una siesta, pero él siguió sacudiendo su cabeza cuando ella lo sugería, así que simplemente lo dejamos sentado allí medio dormido en la silla por un rato. Sus padres vieron un viejo video de Dar con sus hermanas, probablemente tenían mi edad y Dar tenía alrededor de cinco. Estaban jugando baloncesto en la entrada de una casa diferente, aun cuando Dar era pequeño, podría driblar como si hubiera nacido haciéndolo, corriendo en círculos alrededor de sus hermanas mientras ellas reían. Era la primera vez que lo veía jugando baloncesto.

—Era bueno —dije.

—Deberías haberlo visto en la secundaria —dijo su papá—. Empezó en el equipo titular como estudiante de primer año.

Dar masculló: —¿Puedo ir abajo?

Su mamá y papá llevaron la silla hasta abajo con Dar todavía en ella, rebotando locamente de una manera que habría sido peligroso si el peligro mantuviera su relevancia, y entonces nos dejaron a solas. Él fue a la cama y nos acostamos allí juntos bajo las cobijas, yo sobre mi costado y Dar sobre su espalda, mi cabeza sobre su hombro huesudo, su calor irradiando a través de su camisa polo y hacia mi piel, mis pies enredados con su pie verdadero, mi mano sobre su mejilla.

Cuando alcancé su cara con la nariz conmovedoramente cerca por lo que sólo podía ver sus ojos, no pude decir que estuviera enfermo. Nos besamos por un rato y luego nos acostamos juntos escuchando el álbum homónimo de Hectic Glow, y eventualmente nos quedamos dormidos así, un entrelazamiento cuántico de tubos y cuerpos.

Nos despertamos más tarde y arreglamos una armada de almohadas así podíamos sentarnos cómodamente contra el borde de la cama y jugar Contrainsurgencia 2: El Precio del Amanecer. Yo apestaba en eso, por supuesto, pero mi mala forma de jugar era útil para él: le hacía más fácil morir hermosamente, al saltar en frente de una bala de francotirador y sacrificarse por mí, o al menos matar un centinela que acababa de dispararme. Cómo se deleitaba con salvarme. Gritó:

—!No matarás a mi novia hoy, Terrorista Internacional de dudosa Nacionalidad!

Se me ocurrió fingir un incidente de ahogamiento o algo para que él pudiera hacerme la Heimlich. Quizás entonces podría librarse de ese miedo de que su vida hubiera sido vivida y perdida sin una utilidad magnífica. Pero entonces lo imaginé siendo físicamente incapaz de hacer la Heimlich, y yo teniendo que revelar que todo era una tetra, y la consiguiente humillación mutua.

Es difícil como el infierno aferrarte a tu dignidad cuando el sol saliente es demasiado brillante para tus ojos perdidos, y eso era en lo que estaba pensando mientras cazábamos a los chicos malos a través de las ruinas de una ciudad que no existía.

Finalmente, su papá bajó y llevó a Dar arriba, y en la entrada, bajo un Estímulo, diciéndome que Los Amigos Son Para Siempre, me arrodillé para darle un beso de buenas noches. Fui a casa y comí la cena con mis padres, dejando a Dar comer, y vomitar, su propia cena.

Después de un poco de televisión, fui a dormir.

Desperté. Alrededor del mediodía, volvía a empezar.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Una mañana, un mes después de haber regresado a casa de Ámsterdam, manejé a su casa. Sus padres me dijeron que aún seguía durmiendo abajo, así que golpeé fuerte la puerta del sótano antes de entrar, luego pregunté:

—¿Dar?

Lo encontré murmurando en un lenguaje de su propia creación. Se había orinado en la cama. Fue horrible. De verdad, ni siquiera podía mirar. Sólo grité a sus padres que bajaran, y fui arriba mientras lo limpiaban.

Cuando bajé, estaba a despertarse lentamente de los narcóticos y regresaba a la cruel realidad. Arreglé las almohadas para que así pudiéramos jugar Contrainsurgencia en el desnudo colchón sin sabanas, pero él estaba tan cansado y tan fuera de eso que casi apestó tanto como yo, y no duramos ni cinco minutos antes de que ambos estuviéramos muertos. Ninguna muerte heroica y elegante, tampoco, solo unas sin importancia.

Realmente no le dije nada. Casi quería que él se olvidara de que yo estaba allí, creo, y estaba esperando que él no recordara que encontré al chico que amo trastornado en una amplia piscina de sus propios orines. Seguía medio esperando que me mirada y dijera _Oh, Serena Usagi. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? _Pero desafortunadamente, lo recordaba.

—Con cada minuto que pasa, estoy desarrollando una profunda apreciación de la palabra humillado —dijo finalmente.

—Me he orinado en la cama, Dar, créeme. No es gran cosa.

—Solías —dijo, y luego tomó una cortante respiración—, llamarme Darién

—Sabes —dijo luego de un momento—, es una cosa de niños, pero siempre pensé que mi obituario estaría en todos los periódicos, que tendría una historia digna de ser contada. Siempre había tenido esta secreta sospecha de que era especial.

—Lo eres —le dije.

—Sin embargo, sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo

Sabía lo que quería decir. Es sólo que no estaba de acuerdo.

—No me importa si el New York Times escribe un obituario para mí. Sólo quiero que tú escribas uno —le dije—, dices que no eres especial porque el mundo no sabe de ti, pero eso es insulto hacia mí. Yo sé sobre ti.

—No creo que voy a poder escribir tu obituario —dijo, en vez de disculparse.

Estaba frustrada con él.

—Sólo quiero ser lo suficiente para ti, pero nunca pude serlo. Esto puede no ser lo suficiente para ti. Pero esto es todo lo que tienes. Me tienes a mí, a tu familia, y a este mundo. Esta es tu vida. Siento mucho si apesta. Pero no vas a ser el primero hombre en Marte, y no vas a ser una estrella de la NBA, y no vas a cazar Nazis. Quiero decir, mírate, Dar. —No respondió—. No quise… —empecé

—Oh, sí quisiste —me interrumpió.

Empecé a disculparme y él dijo—: Tienes razón. Sólo juguemos.

Así que solamente jugamos.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Desperté con el sonido de mi teléfono tocando una canción de The Hectic Glow. La favorita de Dar. Eso significaba que él estaba llamando… o que alguien más estaba llamando desde su móvil. Miré mi reloj alarma: 2:35 AM. Se ha ido, pensé mientras todo en mi interior colapsaba en un sólo movimiento. Apenas pude graznar un:

—¿Hola?

Esperé por el sonido de la voz de unos padres aniquilados.

—Serena Usagi —dijo débilmente Darién.

—Oh, gracias a Dios que eres tú. Hola. Hola, te amo.

—Serena Usagi, estoy en la estación de servicio. Algo va mal. Tienes que ayudarme.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás?

—En la carretera entre la ochenta y seis y Ditch. Hice algo mal con el tubo- G y no puedo arreglarlo y…

—Llamaré al novecientos once.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, ellos me llevarán al hospital. Serena escúchame. No llames al novecientos once ni a mis padres o nunca te perdonaré, por favor sólo ven, por favor, sólo ven y arregla mi condenado tubo-G. Yo sólo, Dios, esta es la cosa más estúpida. No quiero que mis padres sepan que no estoy. Por favor. Tengo la medicina conmigo; simplemente no consigo administrarla. Por favor

Él estaba llorando. Nunca lo había oído sollozar de esta forma excepto afuera de su casa antes de Ámsterdam.

—Muy bien —dije—. Voy saliendo ahora.

Apagué el BiPAP y me conecté a un tanque de oxígeno, puse el tanque en mi carrito, y me coloqué un par de zapatillas deportivas para que combinaran con mi pantalón de pijama de algodón rosa y una camiseta de baloncesto de Butler, que originalmente había sido de Dar. Agarré las llaves del cajón de la cocina donde mamá las guardaba y escribí una nota en caso de que despertaran mientras estuviera fuera.

Fui a ver a Dar. Es importante. Lo siento. Con amor, S.

Mientras conducía el par de millas hasta la estación de servicio, desperté lo suficiente para preguntarme por qué Dar habría dejado la casa en medio de la noche. Tal vez había estado alucinando, o sus fantasías de martirio lo habían sobrepasado.

Aceleré en Ditch Road, pasándome unas luces amarillas parpadeantes, yendo demasiado rápido en parte para alcanzarlo y en parte esperando que un policía me detuviera y me diera una excusa para decirle que mi novio agonizante estaba atrapado fuera de una estación de servicio con un tubo-G que no funcionaba. Pero ningún policía apareció para tomar la decisión por mí. Había sólo dos autos en el estacionamiento. Me detuve junto al suyo. Abrí la puerta. Las luces del interior se encendieron. Darién estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, cubierto en su propio vómito, sus manos presionadas contra su estómago donde se inserta el tubo-G.

—Hola —murmuró.

—Oh, Dios, Darién, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital.

—Por favor, sólo revísalo —

Se me revolvió el estómago por el olor pero me incliné hacia adelante para inspeccionar el lugar sobre su ombligo donde habían instalado el tubo quirúrgicamente. La piel de su abdomen estaba caliente y de un color rojo brillante.

—Dar, creo que algo está infectado. No puedo arreglar esto. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en casa?

Vomitó, ni siquiera tuvo la energía de mover su boca lejos de su regazo

—. Oh, cariño —dije.

—Quería comprar un paquete de cigarrillos —murmuró—. Perdí mi paquete. O me lo quitaron. No lo sé. Dijeron que me conseguirían otro, pero quería… hacerlo yo mismo. Hacer una pequeña cosa por mí mismo.

Estaba mirando directo al frente. En silencio, saqué mi móvil y bajé la mirada para marcar el 911.

—Lo siento —le dije.

Novecientos once, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

—. Hola, estoy en la carretera entre el ochenta y seis y Ditch, y necesito una ambulancia. El gran amor de mi vida tiene un tubo-G que no está funcionando.

Me miró. Era horrible. Difícilmente podía mirarlo. El Darién Chiba de las sonrisas torcidas y los cigarrillos sin fumar se había ido, remplazado por esta desesperada y humillada criatura sentada debajo de mí.

—Esto es todo. Ya ni siquiera puedo fumar.

—Dar, te amo.

—¿Dónde está mi oportunidad de ser el Peter Van Houten de alguien?

Golpeó el volante débilmente, la bocina sonando mientras él lloraba. Reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia arriba

—. Me odio, me odio, odio esto, odio esto, me doy asco, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, mierda, sólo déjenme morir.

De acuerdo con las convenciones del género, Darién Chiba mantenía su sentido del humor hasta el final, no vacilaba ni por un momento en su coraje, y su espíritu se elevaba como un águila indomable hasta que el mundo mismo no podía contener su alma alegre. Pero esta era la verdad, un chico en estado lamentable que quería desesperadamente no inspirar lástima, gritando y llorando, envenenado por un tubo-G que lo mantenía con vida, pero no lo suficientemente vivo.

Limpié su barbilla, agarré su cara en mis manos y me arrodillé cerca de él para poder ver sus ojos, que todavía vivían.

—Lo siento. Desearía que esto fuera como esa película, con los persas y los espartanos.

—Yo también —dijo él.

—Pero no lo es —dije

. —Lo sé —

—No hay hombres malos.

—Ya.

—En realidad, ni siquiera el cáncer es un hombre malo: El cáncer sólo quiere estar vivo.

—Sí.

—Estás bien —le dije.

Podía escuchar las sirenas.

—Bien —dijo.

Estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

—Dar, tienes que prometerme no intentar esto de nuevo. Te conseguiré cigarrillos, ¿está bien? —

Me miró. Sus ojos se hundían en sus órbitas

—. Tienes que prometerlo.

Él asintió un poco y luego sus ojos se cerraron, su cabeza girando sobre su cuello.

—Dar —dije—. Quédate conmigo.

—Léeme algo —dijo él mientras que la condenada ambulancia pasaba rugiendo junto a nosotros y pasándonos de largo.

Así que mientras esperaba que ellos se dieran la vuelta y nos encontraran, recité el único poema que pude obligarme a recordar, "La Carretilla Roja" de William Carlos Williams.

Tanto depende De una Carretilla Roja Bruñida por el agua De la lluvia Junto a los blancos Polluelos.

Williams era un médico. A mí me parecía el poema de un médico. El poema se había acabado, pero la ambulancia todavía se alejada de nosotros, así que seguí escribiéndolo.

—Y tanto depende, —le dije a Darién—, de un cielo azul recortado por las altas ramas de los árboles. Tanto depende de un tubo-G transparente que emerge desde el intestino de un chico de labios azules. Tanto depende de este observador del universo.

Medio consciente, me mira y murmura

—: Y dices que no escribes poesía.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Volvió a casa del hospital unos días más tarde, definitiva e irrevocablemente despojado de sus ambiciones. Tomó más medicamento para remover todo el dolor. Se fue permanentemente al piso de arriba, a una cama de hospital cerca de la ventana de la sala.

Estos fueron días de pijama y barba por el cuello, de murmullos y propuestas y las infinitas gracias a todos por lo que están haciendo por él. Una tarde, señaló vagamente hacia un cesto de la ropa en un rincón de la habitación y me preguntó:

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿El cesto de la ropa?

—No, al lado de eso.

—No veo nada junto al cesto.

—Eso es la última pizca de mi dignidad. Es muy pequeña.

Al día siguiente, me dejé pasar. A ellos no les gustaba que tocara el timbre porque podría despertarlo. Sus hermanas estaban ahí con sus maridos banqueros y tres niños, todos varones, que corrían hacia mí y me gritaban quién eres quién eres quién eres, corriendo en círculos alrededor de la puerta de entrada como si su capacidad pulmonar fuera una recurso renovable. Había conocido antes a sus hermanas, pero nunca a sus hijos o a sus papás.

—Soy Serena —dije

—Dar tiene una novia —dijo uno de los niños.

—Estoy consciente de que Dar tiene una novia —dije

—Ella tiene pechos —dijo otro.

—¿De veradad?

—¿Por qué tienes eso? —el primero preguntó, apuntando a mi carrito de oxígeno.

—Me ayuda a respirar —dije— ¿Dar está despierto?

—No, está durmiendo.

—Está muriendo —dijo otro.

—Está muriendo —confirmó el tercero, que de repente se puso muy serio.

Se quedó callado por un momento, y me pregunté qué quería decir, pero entonces uno de ellos pateó a otro y otra vez estaban corriendo, cayendo uno sobre otro en una secuencia que migró hacia la cocina.

Hice mi camino hacia los padres de Dar en la sala y conocí a sus cuñados, Artemis y Nicolás.

No había llegado a conocer a sus medias hermanas, en realidad, pero ambas me abrazaron de todas maneras. Luna estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, hablándole a un dormido Dar exactamente con la misma voz que podría usarse para decirle a un niño que es adorable, diciendo:

—Oh, Dary Dary, nuestro pequeño Dary Dary

¿Nuestro Dary? ¿Lo habían comprado?

—¿Qué hay, Darién? —dije, tratando de enseñar un comportamiento adecuado

—Nuestro hermoso Dary —dijo Reí, inclinándose hacia él.

Comencé a preguntarme si realmente estaba dormido o sí sólo había puesto un dedo pesado al dolor para evitar el ataque de buenas intenciones de las hermanas.

Despertó después de un tiempo y la primera cosa que dijo fue

—: Serena —

Lo que tengo que admitir me hizo un tanto feliz, como si tal vez también fuera parte de su familia.

—Afuera —dijo con voz baja—. ¿Podemos salir?

Fuimos, su mamá empujando la silla de ruedas, sus hermanos y sus cuñados y su papá y sobrinos y al final yo. Era un día nublado, todavía caliente mientras el verano se acomodaba. Vestía una playera de manga larga y pantalones de lana. Por alguna razón él siempre tenía frío. Él quería un poco de agua, así que su papá fue a traer un poco para él. Reí trató de meter a Dar en la conversación, arrodillándose junto a él y diciendo:

—Tú siempre has tenido ojos hermosos —él asintió un poco.

Uno de sus esposos puso un brazo en el hombro de Dar y dijo

—: ¿Cómo se siente el aire fresco? —

Dar se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres tus medicamentos? —le preguntó su mamá, uniéndose al circo de arrodillados alrededor de Dar.

Di un paso hacia atrás, observando a sus sobrinos destrozando un macizo de flores de camino a la pequeña zona del césped de patio de Dar. De inmediato comenzaron a jugar un juego que implicaba lanzarse uno al otro al suelo.

—¡Niños! —Luna gritó vagamente. —Sólo puedo esperar —dijo Luna, volviéndose nuevamente a Dar—, que ellos se convertirán en la clase de hombres pensantes e inteligentes, en la forma en que tú te has convertido.

Resistí la tentación de demostrar mis náuseas de manera audible.

—No es tan inteligente —dije a Luna.

—Ella está en lo correcto. — dijo Dar— Lo que pasa es casi todos los guapos son idiotas, así que supero las expectativas.

—Exacto. Lo principal es que estás bueno. —dije.

—Estoy tan bueno que puedo resultar cegador —dijo él.

—En realidad sí cegó a nuestro amigo Andrew —dije.

—Una terrible tragedia. Pero ¿puedo evitar mi mortífera belleza?

—No puedes.

—Es mi carga, este hermoso rostro.

—Sin mencionar tu cuerpo.

—En serio, no me obliguen a hablar de mi gran cuerpo. No quieres verme desnudo, Nicolás. Verme desnudo, de hecho. Verme desnudo dejó sin aliento a Serena Grace —dijo él, asintiendo hacia el tanque de oxígeno.

—Bien, suficiente —dijo el papá de Dar y luego de la nada, su papá puso un brazo a mí alrededor y besó el lado de mi cabeza y susurró

—. Le agradezco a Dios por ti todos los días, niña.

De cualquier manera, ese fue el último buen día que tuve con Dar hasta el Último Buen día.

.

.

.

Son una pareja tan linda...


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Una de las convenciones menos estúpidas sobre el género de los chicos con cáncer es la convención del Último buen día, donde la víctima de cáncer se encuentra a sí misma con algunas horas inesperadas donde parece que el inexorable decaimiento ha mejorado, o cuando el dolor es soportable por al menos un momento. El problema, por supuesto, es que no hay manera de saber que ese buen día es tu último buen día. Entonces, es sólo otro día. Me había tomado un día libre de visitar a Darién porque me sentía un poco indispuesta: nada específico, sólo cansada. Había sido un día perezoso cuando Darién había llamado, justo después de las cinco de la tarde. Ya había conectado mi BiPAP, el cual habíamos arrastrado a la sala, así podía mirar televisión con mamá y papá.

—Hola Darién —dije.

Contestó con la voz de la que me había enamorado.

—Buenas tardes, Serena Usagi. ¿Crees podrías en el corazón de Jesús Litera hacia las ocho.?

—Supongo

—Excelente. También, si no es mucho problema, por favor prepara un elogio.

—Um —dije.

—Te amo —dijo.

—Y yo a ti —contesté. Luego el teléfono se cortó.

—Um —dije—. Tengo que ir al grupo de apoyo hoy a las ocho. Sesión de emergencia.

Mamá puso la televisión en mudo.

—¿Está todo bien?

La miré por un segundo, mis cejas se levantaron.

—Entiendo que es una pregunta retórica. Le conteste

—Pero, ¿por qué...?

—Porque Dar me necesita por alguna razón. Está bien. Puedo manejar —

Jugué con el BiPAP, así mamá me lo quitaría, pero no lo hizo

—. Serena — dijo—, tu padre y yo sentimos que apenas te vemos.

—Particularmente, aquellos que trabajamos toda la semana —dijo papá.

—Me necesita —dije, finalmente sacándome yo misma el BiPAP.

—Nosotros también te necesitamos —dijo mi papá.

Tomó mi muñeca, como si fuera una niña de dos años corriendo por la calle, y me apretó.

—Bueno, entonces ten una enfermedad terminal papá, y entonces estaré más en casa.

—Serena —dijo mi papá.

—Eran ustedes los que no querían que me pasara el día en casa —respondí.

Papá todavía agarraba mi brazo

—. Y ahora quieres que se muera de una vez, para que vuelva a encerrarme en casa y los deje cuidarme como siempre. Pero no lo necesito, mamá. No te necesito como antes. Eres tú la que necesita tener una vida propia.

—¡Serena! —dijo papá, apretándome más fuerte—. Discúlpate con tu mamá.

Yo tiraba de mi brazo, pero él no me dejaría ir y no podía ponerme mi cánula con sólo una mano. Era exasperante. Todo lo que quería era una antigua salida de adolescente, salir pisando fuerte del cuarto, cerrar de golpe la puerta de mi dormitorio y subir el volumen a The Hectic Glow y escribir un elogio con furia. Pero no podía, porque no podía respirar.

—La cánula —gemí—, la necesito.

Mi papá inmediatamente me soltó y se precipitó a conectarme con el oxígeno. Podía ver la culpa en sus ojos, pero todavía estaba enfadado.

—Serena, discúlpate con tu mamá.

—Está bien, lo siento, sólo por favor déjenme hacer esto.

No dijeron nada. Mamá sólo se sentó con los brazos cruzados, sin siquiera mirarme. Después de un rato, me levanté y fui a mi cuarto a escribir sobre Darién.

Tanto mamá como papá trataron varias veces de golpear la puerta o lo que fuera, pero sólo les dije que estaba haciendo algo importante. Me tomó muchísimo entender lo que quería decir, e incluso en ese momento no estaba feliz con ello. Antes de, técnicamente, terminar, me di cuenta de que eran las 7:40, lo cual significaba que llegaría tarde, incluso si no me cambiaba. Finalmente usé unos pantalones de pijama de algodón azul, una camisa de Dar Butler y las zapatillas.

Caminé fuera de mi habitación y traté de salir pero mi papá me dijo:

—No puedes dejar la casa sin permiso.

—Dios, papá. Me ha pedido que le escribiera un elogio, ¿de acuerdo? Muy pronto me quedare en casa cada puta noche ¿está bien?

Al final se callaron.

Me tomó todo el viaje para tranquilizarme. Me detuve en la parte trasera de la iglesia y aparqué en la entrada para vehículos detrás del coche de Darién. La puerta trasera de la iglesia estaba siendo abierta, sostenida por una piedra del tamaño de un puño. Adentro, pensé en usar las escaleras pero decidí esperar por el antiguo ascensor. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, estaba en el cuarto del grupo de apoyo, las sillas acomodadas en el semicírculo. Pero ahora sólo vi a Dar en silla de ruedas macabramente flaco. Me enfrentaba desde el centro del círculo. Había estado esperando a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

—Serena Usagi —dijo—, luces deslumbrante.

—Lo sé, ¿cierto?

Escuché un andar en la esquina oscura de la habitación. Andrew estaba parado detrás de un pequeño atril de madera, sosteniéndose de él.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —pregunté.

—No, estoy a punto de elogiar. Llegas tarde.

—Tú vas... yo voy... ¿qué?

Dar me hizo un gesto para que me sentara. Empujé la silla hacia el centro del círculo con él mientras giraba la silla para enfrentar a Andrew.

—Quiero asistir a mi entierro —dijo Dar—. A propósito ¿hablarás en él?

—Um, por supuesto, sí —dije, dejando que mi cabeza caiga en su hombro.

Me estiré por su espalda y lo abracé a él y a su silla de ruedas. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Lo solté.

—Impresionante —dijo—. Espero poder asistir como un fantasma, pero sólo para asegurarme pensé que... bueno, para no ponerlos en el terreno, esta tarde sólo pensé que podría arreglar un pre-funeral e imaginé que como estoy con un espíritu razonablemente bueno, no hay tiempo como el presente.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? —le pregunté.

—¿Creerías que dejan la puerta abierta toda la noche? —preguntó Dar.

—Pues, no —dije.

—Haces bien —sonrió Dar—. De todos modos, sé que es un poco auto agrandarse.

—Oye, estás robando mi primer elogio —dijo Andrew—. Mi primer parte sobre cómo eras un bastardo que se auto agrandaba.

Reí.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Dar—. Cuando quieras.

Andrew aclaró su garganta.

—Darién Chiba era un bastardo auto agrandado. Pero lo perdonamos. Lo perdonamos no porque tenía un corazón tan metafóricamente bueno como su literal absorbida, o porque sabía más sobre cómo sostener un cigarrillo que cualquier no fumador en la historia, o porque tiene 18 años y debería haber tenido más.

—Dicisiete —lo corrigió Dar.

—Estoy asumiendo que tienes un poco de tiempo, bastardo interruptor.

—Te estoy diciendo —continuó Andrew—, Darién Chiba hablaba tanto que interrumpe en su propio funeral. Y era pretencioso: dulce Jesucristo, ese chico nunca se enojó sin considerar las abundantes metáforas resonantes de la pérdida de producción de los humanos. Y era vanidoso: no creo alguna vez haber conocido a una persona físicamente atractiva que fuera más consciente de su atractivo físico… pero siempre diré esto: cuando los científicos del futuro aparezcan en mi casa con ojos robots y me digan que los pruebe, les diré a ellos que se vayan al diablo, porque no quiero ver a un mundo sin él.

En este punto, estaba a punto de llorar.

—Y luego, habiendo hecho mi punto retórico, me pondré mis ojos robóticos porque con ellos probablemente puedas ver a través de las faldas de las chicas y esas cosas. Darién, mi amigo, buen viaje.

Darién asintió por un momento, sus labios se fruncieron y luego levantó sus pulgares hacia Andrew. Después de recuperar su compostura, agregó:

—Yo eliminaría la parte sobre ver a través de las faldas de las chicas.

Andrew todavía se agarraba del atril. Empezó a llorar. Presionó su frente contra el podio y miré a sus hombros temblar, y luego, finalmente dijo:

—Maldito Darién, editando su propio elogio.

—No maldigas en el corazón literal de Jesús —dijo Dar.

—Maldito —dijo de nuevo Andrew.

Levantó su cabeza y tragó

—. Serena ¿puedes darme una mano aquí?

Había olvidado que él no podía regresar por su cuenta al círculo. Me levanté, puse su mano en mi brazo y lo llevé despacio hacia la silla al lado de Dar, donde había estado sentada. Luego caminé hacia el podio y saqué el papel donde había impreso mi elogio.

—Mi nombre es Serena. Darién Chiba fue el gran amor de mi vida. La nuestra fue una épica historia de amor y no seré capaz de pronunciar una o dos oraciones sin desaparecer en un mar de lágrimas. Dar sabía. Dar sabe. No les diré nuestra historia de amor porque, como toda verdadera historia de amor, morirá con nosotros, como debe. Había esperado que me elogiara a mí, porque no hay nadie a quien preferiría tener que... — comencé a llorar—. Está bien, cómo no llorar. Cómo voy a... bien. Bien.

Respiré varias veces y regresé a la página.

—No puedo hablar sobre nuestra historia de amor, así que hablaré sobre matemáticas. No soy una matemática, pero sé esto: hay infinitos números entre el 0 y el 1. Hay .1 y .12 y .112 y una infinita colección de otros. Por supuesto, hay una colección más grande de números entr entre 0 y un millón. Algunos infinitos son más grandes que otros. Un escritor que nos gustaba nos enseñó eso. Hay días, muchos de ellos, cuando me resiento por el infinito. Quiero más números de los que soy capaz de conseguir, y Dios, quiero más números para Darién Chiba de los que tiene. Pero, Dar, mi amor, no puedo decir cuán agradecida estoy por nuestro pequeño infinito. No lo comercializaría con el mundo. Me has dado una eternidad en esos días contados, y te doy las gracias.

.

.

.

**Oh yo quiero tener mi pequeño infinito ….. y dejar de llorar**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Darién Chiba murió ocho días después de su pre funeral, en la UCI del Memorial, donde el cáncer, que formaba parte de él, acabo parándole el corazón, que también formaba parte de él.

Él estaba con su mamá, su papá y sus hermanas. Su mamá me llamó a las tres y media de la mañana. Por supuesto, sabía que él se estaba muriendo. Había hablado con su papá antes de ir a dormir y me dijo: —Podría ser esta noche —Pero aun así, cuando agarré el teléfono de la mesita de noche y vi a mamá de Dar en el identificador de llamadas, todo dentro de mí colapsó. Ella sólo estaba llorando al otro lado de la línea, y me dijo que lo sentía, y dije que también lo sentía, y me dijo que él estuvo inconsciente por un par de horas antes de morir.

Mis padres entraron entonces, pareciendo expectantes, sólo asentí y cayeron el uno al otro, sintiendo, estoy segura, el armónico terror que en su momento vendrá directamente por ellos.

Llamé a Andrew, quien maldijo a la vida, al universo y al mismo Dios y que dijo que dónde estaban los malditos trofeos para romperlos cuando los necesitaba, entonces me di cuenta de que no había nadie más a quien llamar, lo que era más triste. La única persona a la que quería llamar para hablar sobre la muerte de Darién Chiba era Darién Chiba.

Mis padres se quedaron en mi habitación por siempre hasta que fue de mañana y papá por fin dijo:

—¿Quieres estar sola?

Asentí y mamá dijo:

—Vamos a estar justo detrás de esa puerta.

Pensé, no lo dudo. Era insoportable. Todo el asunto. Cada segundo peor que el pasado. Sólo seguía pensando en llamarlo, preguntándome qué sucedería si alguien respondía. En las últimas semanas, nos habíamos limitado a pasar nuestro tiempo juntos para recordar, pero eso no era nada: El placer de recordar había sido arrancado de mí, porque ya no había nadie con quien recordar. Se sentía como si perder a tu compañero de recuerdos significaba perder el recuerdo en sí, como si las cosas que habíamos hecho fueran menos reales e importantes de lo que habían sido horas antes.

Cuando entras en la sala de emergencias, una de las primeras cosas que te preguntan es que clasifiques tu dolor en una escala del uno al diez, y a partir de allí ellos deciden qué drogas usar y qué tan rápido usarlas. Me han preguntado esto cientos de veces a través de los años, y recordé una de las primeras veces cuando no podía respirar y sentía como si mi pecho estuviese ardiendo, llamas lamiendo el interior de mis costillas luchando por una forma de quemar mi cuerpo, y mis padres me llevaron a la sala de emergencias. Una enfermera me preguntó sobre el dolor, y yo ni siquiera podía hablar, así que sostuve en alto nueve dedos.

Más tarde, después de que ellos me habían dado algo, la enfermera entró y estaba como acariciando mi mano mientras tomaba mi presión sanguínea y dijo:

—¿Sabes cómo sé que eres una luchadora? Llamaste nueve a un diez.

Pero eso no era del todo cierto. Lo llamé un nueve porque estaba guardando mi diez. Y aquí estaba, el grandioso y terrible diez, golpeando una y otra vez mientras yacía quieta y sola en mi cama mirando hacia el techo, las olas lanzándome contra las rocas y luego empujándome de vuelta al mar para así poder lanzarme de nuevo a la dentada cara del acantilado, dejándome flotando boca arriba sobre el agua, sin ahogarme.

Finalmente lo llamé. Su teléfono sonó cinco veces y luego fue al buzón de voz. —Has llegado al buzón de voz de Darién Chiba —dijo, la alta voz de la que me había enamorado—. Deje un mensaje. Sonó un pitido. El aire muerto en la línea era tan extraño. Sólo quería volver con él a ese secreto tercer espacio post-terrestre que visitábamos cuando hablábamos por teléfono. Esperé por esa sensación, pero nunca llegó: El aire muerto en la línea no era reconfortante, y finalmente colgué.

Saqué mi laptop de debajo de la cama y la encendí y fui a su página de muro, donde ya las condolencias estaban lloviendo. El más reciente decía:

"Te amo, hermano. Te veo en el otro lado". …

Escrito por alguien del que nunca había oído. De hecho, casi todos los comentarios del muro, lo cuales llegaban casi tan rápido como podía leerlos, fueron escritos por personas que nunca había conocido y sobre los que nunca había hablado, personas que estaban exaltando sus muchas virtudes ahora que estaba muerto, incluso a pesar de que sabía a ciencia cierta que ellos no lo habían visto en meses y no habían hecho ningún esfuerzo por visitarlo. Me preguntaba si mi muro se vería así cuando muriera, o si había estado fuera de la escuela y de la vida el tiempo suficiente para escapar de la conmemoración generalizada. Seguí leyendo.

"Ya te extraño, hermano".

"Te amo, Darién. Dios te guarde y te bendiga".

"Siempre vivirás en nuestros corazones, chico grande".

Ese particularmente me irritó, porque implicaba la inmortalidad de los que quedaban atrás: ¡Siempre vivirás en mi memoria, porque viviré para siempre! ¡SOY TU DIOS AHORA, CHICO MUERTO! ¡TE POSEO! Pensar que nunca vas a morir es otro efecto colateral de estar muriendo.

"Tú siempre fuiste un gran amigo, siento no haberte visto más después de que dejaste la escuela, hermano. Apuesto a que ya estás jugando al basquet en el cielo".

Imaginé el análisis de Darién Chiba de ese comentario: Si estoy jugando baloncesto en el cielo, ¿eso implica una localización física de un cielo que contiene pelotas de baloncesto físicas? ¿Quién hace esas pelotas en cuestión? ¿Hay en el cielo almas menos afortunadas que trabajan en una fábrica celestial de pelotas de baloncesto para que yo pueda jugar? ¿O es que un Dios omnipotente crea pelotas de baloncesto a partir del vacío del espacio? Es este cielo alguna clase de universo observable donde las leyes de la física no aplican, y si es así, ¿por qué demonios estaría jugando baloncesto cuando podría estar volando, leyendo, mirando a personas hermosas o algo más que realmente disfrute? Es como si la forma de imaginar mi propia muerte diga más sobre ti que lo que dice sobre cualquier clase de persona que era o lo que sea que soy ahora.

Sus padres llamaron alrededor del medio día para decir que el funeral sería en cinco días, el sábado. Me imaginé una iglesia llena de gente que pensaba que a él le gustaba el baloncesto, y quise vomitar, pero sabía que tenía que ir, dado que iba a hablar y todo. Cuando colgué, volví a leer su muro:

"Acabo de escuchar que Dar Chiba murió después de una larga batalla contra el cáncer. Descansa en paz, amigo".

Sabía que estas personas estaban realmente tristes, y que realmente no estaba enojada con ellos. Estaba enojada con el universo. Aun así me enfureció: Consigues todos estos amigos justo cuando ya no necesitas amigos. Escribí una respuesta a este comentario:

"Vivimos en un universo dedicado a la creación y a la erradicación de la conciencia. Darién Chiba no murió después de una larga lucha contra el cáncer. Murió después de una larga batalla con la conciencia humana, una víctima, como tú lo serás, del universo que necesita hacer y deshacer todo lo que es posible".

Lo publiqué y esperé que alguien respondiera, refresque la página una y otra vez. Nada. Mi comentario se perdió en la tormenta de comentarios nuevos. Todo el mundo iba a extrañarlo mucho. Todo el mundo estaba rezando por su familia. Recordé la carta de Van Houten: "Escribir no resucita. Se entierra".

Después de un rato salí a la sala para sentarme con mis padres y ver televisión. No podría decirte que programa era, pero en algún punto, mi mamá dijo:

—¿Serena, qué podemos hacer por ti?

Y simplemente sacudí mi cabeza. Comencé a llorar de nuevo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó mamá de nuevo.

Me encogí de hombros. Pero ella siguió preguntando, como si hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer, hasta que finalmente me arrastré por el sofá hasta su regazo y mi papá se acercó y sostuvo mis piernas muy fuertemente abrace a mi madre por la cintura y ellos me sostuvieron por horas mientras la marea corría.

.

.

.

Bueno siempre que leo esto no puedo evitar llorar ya sé soy una llorona… :´)


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Cuando llegamos, me senté en la parte de atrás de la sala de visitas, una pequeña habitación de paredes de piedra descubierta a un lado del santuario en la iglesia el literal corazón de Jesús. Había tal vez ochenta sillas colocadas en la sala, y dos tercios de ellas estaban ocupadas, pero se notaba un tercio vacío.

Durante un rato, sólo vi a la gente acercarse al ataúd, que estaba sobre algún tipo de carro cubierto con un mantel color púrpura. Toda esta gente que nunca había visto antes se arrodillaba a su lado o estaban de pie por encima de él y lo miraban por un rato, llorando quizás, tal vez diciendo algo, y luego todos tocaban el ataúd en vez de tocarlo a él, porque uno no quiere tocar a los muertos.

La mamá y el papá de Dar estaban de pie junto al ataúd, abrazando a todo el mundo a medida que pasaban, pero cuando me vieron, sonrieron y se acercaron arrastrando los pies. Me levanté y abracé primero a su papá y luego a su mamá, quien se aferró a mí muy apretadamente, como solía hacer Dar, apretando mis omoplatos. Los dos lucían muy viejos, con las cuencas de los ojos hundidas y la piel flácida de sus rostros agotados. Ellos también habían llegado al final de una carrera de obstáculos.

—Te amó tanto —dijo la mamá de Dar—. Realmente lo hizo. No era… no era amor adolescente ni nada por el estilo —añadió, como si yo no lo supiera.

—También a ustedes los amó mucho —dije en voz baja.

Es difícil de explicar, pero hablar con ellos se sentía como apuñalar y ser apuñalada

—. Lo siento —dije.

Y entonces sus padres fueron a hablar con mis padres, toda la conversación asintiendo con la cabeza y con los labios apretados. Levanté la vista hacia el ataúd y lo vi sin vigilancia, así que decidí caminar hasta allí. Saqué el tubo de oxígeno de mis fosas nasales y levanté el tubo sobre mi cabeza, dándoselo a papá. Quería que fuéramos sólo yo y sólo él. Agarré mi pequeño bolso y caminé por el pasillo improvisado entre las hileras de sillas.

La caminata se sintió larga, pero me mantuve diciéndole a mis pulmones que se callaran, que eran fuertes, que podían hacer esto. Pude verlo cuando me acerqué: Su cabello estaba dividido impecablemente al lado izquierdo de una manera que él habría encontrado absolutamente horrible, y su rostro estaba plastificado. Pero todavía era Dar. Mi larguirucho y hermoso Dar.

Quise usar el pequeño vestido negro que había comprado para mi fiesta de quince años, mí vestido mortuorio, pero ya no me quedaba, así que me puse un vestido liso y negro hasta la rodilla. Darién llevaba el mismo traje de solapa fina que había usado en Oranjee.

Cuando me arrodillé, me di cuenta que habían cerrado sus ojos por supuesto que lo habían hecho y que nunca volvería a ver sus ojos azules.

— Te Amo en tiempo presente —susurré, y luego puse la mano en el centro de su pecho y dije—: Está bien, Dar. Está bien. Lo está. Está bien, ¿me oyes?

No tuve, y no tengo absolutamente ninguna confianza de que podía oírme. Me incliné hacia delante y besé su mejilla.

Bien —dije—. Bien.

De pronto fui consciente de que había mucha gente mirándonos, que la última vez que tanta gente nos vio besarnos estábamos en la Casa de Ana Frank. Aunque, hablando con propiedad, ya no había un nosotros al que mirar. Solo un yo.

Abrí el bolso, metí la mano, y saqué una cajetilla dura de Camel Lights. En un movimiento rápido que esperaba nadie hubiera notado, la metí a escondidas en el espacio entre su costado y el revestimiento afelpado del ataúd.

—Puedes encender estos —le susurré—. No me importará.

Mientras estaba hablaba con él, mamá y papá se habían trasladado hasta la segunda fila con mi tanque, por lo que no tuve un largo camino de regreso. Papá me dio un pañuelo de papel cuando me senté. Me soné la nariz, coloqué los tubos alrededor de mis orejas, y me puse de nuevo la cánula.

Creí que íbamos a entrar al santuario propiamente dicho para el funeral real, pero todo ocurrió en esa pequeña habitación lateral, en la Mano Literal de Jesús, supongo, la parte de la cruz a la que había sido clavado. Un ministro se acercó y se puso detrás del ataúd, casi como si el ataúd fuera un púlpito o algo así, y habló un poco acerca de cómo Darién tuvo una valiente batalla y cómo su heroísmo ante la enfermedad era una inspiración para todos nosotros, y ya estaba empezando a enojarme con el ministro cuando dijo

—: En el cielo, Darién finalmente será sanado y estará entero —implicando que había sido menos que otras personas debido a su falta de pierna, y en cierto modo no pude reprimir mi suspiro de disgusto. Mi papá me agarró justo por encima de la rodilla y me lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, pero en la fila detrás de mí, alguien murmuró con voz casi inaudible cerca de mi oído

—Menuda sarta de estupideces, ¿verdad?—

Me di la vuelta.

Peter Van Houten llevaba un traje de lino blanco, a la medida dando cuenta de su redondez, una camisa de vestir azul pálido y una corbata verde. Parecía que estaba vestido para un pasatiempo colonial de Panamá, no un funeral. El ministro dijo—: Oremos —pero cuando todo el mundo inclinó la cabeza, yo sólo pude quedarme con la boca abierta ante la visión de Peter Van Houten. Después de un momento, él susurró

—: Tenemos que fingir que oramos.

E inclinó la cabeza.

Traté de olvidarme de él y simplemente orar por Darién. Me anoté un punto al escuchar al ministro y no mirar hacia atrás.

El ministro llamó a Andrew, que estaba mucho más serio de lo que había estado en el pre-funeral.

—Darién Chiba fue el Alcalde de la Ciudad Secreta de Cancerlandia, y no es reemplazable— comenzó Andrew—. Otras personas serán capaces de contar historias divertidas sobre Dar, porque era un tipo divertido, pero déjenme contarles una seria: Un día después de que me extirparan mi ojo, Dar se presentó en el hospital. Yo estaba ciego y con el corazón roto y no quería hacer nada y Dar irrumpió en mi habitación y gritó: "¡Tengo una noticia maravillosa!" Y yo dije algo como: "Realmente no quiero escuchar una noticia maravillosa en este momento", y Dar dijo: "Esta es una noticia maravillosa que quieres escuchar", y yo le pregunté: "Bien, ¿cuál es?" y él dijo: "¡Vas a vivir una buena y larga vida llena de momentos grandiosos y terribles que ni siquiera puedes imaginar todavía!"

Andrew no pudo seguir, o tal vez eso era todo lo que había escrito.

Después de que un amigo de la preparatoria contó algunas historias acerca del considerable talento de Dar para el basquetbol y sus muchas cualidades como compañero de equipo, el ministro dijo

—: Ahora vamos a escuchar algunas palabras de la amiga especial de Darién, Serena. —

¿Amiga especial? Hubo algunas risas en la audiencia, así que calculé que era seguro para mí empezar diciéndole al ministro

—: Era su novia. —

Eso los hizo reír.

Entonces empecé a leer del discurso mortuorio que había escrito.

—Hay una gran cita en la casa de Dar, que a ambos nos pareció muy consoladora: Sin dolor, no podríamos conocer la alegría.

Continúe recitando estúpidos Estímulos mientras los padres de Dar, cogidos del brazo, se abrazaban y asentían con la cabeza ante cada palabra. Los funerales, había decidido, son para los vivos.

Después de que su hermana Luna habló, el servicio terminó con una oración acerca de la unión de Dar con Dios, y me acordé de lo que me había dicho en Oranjee, que no creía en mansiones y arpas, pero creía en Algo con A mayúscula, así que traté de imaginarlo en Algún lugar con A mayúscula mientras orábamos, pero aun así no pude convencerme de que él y yo volveríamos a estar juntos. Ya conocía a demasiada gente muerta. Sabía que el tiempo pasaría para mí de manera diferente que para él, que yo, como todos en esa habitación, iría acumulando amores y pérdidas, mientras que él no lo haría. Y para mí, esa fue la tragedia final y verdaderamente insoportable: Como todos los innumerables muertos, él había sido de una vez y para siempre degradado de perseguido a perseguidor.

Y luego uno de los cuñados de Dar trajo una radio casetera portátil y tocaron la canción que Dar había elegido una canción triste y suave de The Hectic Glow llamada "The new Partner". Sólo quería ir a casa, honestamente. No conocía bien a ninguna de estas personas, y sentía que los pequeños ojos de Peter Van Houten atravesaban mi omoplato expuesto, pero después de que la canción termino, todos tuvieron que acercarse a mí y decirme que había hablado maravillosamente, y que fue un servicio encantador, pero era mentira: Era un funeral. Parecía como cualquier otro funeral. Sus portadores de féretro, primos, su papá, un tío, amigos que nunca había visto vinieron a buscarlo, y todos ellos empezaron a caminar hacia la carroza fúnebre. Cuando mamá y papá y yo entramos al carro, dije

—: No quiero ir. Estoy cansada.

—Serena —dijo mamá

—Mamá, no habrá lugar donde sentarse y durará para siempre y estoy cansada.

—Serena, tenemos que ir por el señor y la señora Chiba —dijo mamá.

—Pero… —dije.

Me sentía tan pequeña en el asiento trasero por alguna razón. Como que quería ser pequeña. Quería tener seis años o algo así.

—De acuerdo —dije.

Sólo me quede mirando fuera de la ventana un rato. Realmente no quería ir. No quería verlos enterrarlo en el lugar que él había escogido con su papá. Y no quería ver a sus padres caer de rodillas al pasto húmedo por el rocío ni tampoco verlos gemir adoloridos, y no quería ver la alcohólica barriga de Peter Van Houten expandida contra su chaqueta de lino, y no quería llorar frente a un montón de personas, y no quería lanzar un puñado de tierra a su tumba, y no quería que mis padres tuvieran que pararse ahí bajo el cielo azul con su sesgo de luz de la tarde, pensando en su día, su niña, mi parcela, mi ataúd y mi tierra.

Pero hice esas cosas. Hice todo eso y más, porque mis padres creían que teníamos que hacerlo.

Después de que termino, Van Houten se dirigió hacia mí y puso una mano gorda sobre mi hombro y dijo

—: ¿Puedo pedirte un aventón? Deje mi auto rentado al pie de la colina

Me encogí de hombros, y él abrió la puerta del asiento trasero justo mientras mi papá desactivaba la alarma del automóvil.

—: Peter Van Houten: Novelista Emérito y decepcionador semi-profesional. — dijo inclinándose hacia los asientos delanteros

Mis padres se presentaron. Y le estrecharon la mano. Estaba bastante sorprendida de que Peter Van Hounten hubiera volado al otro lado del mundo para asistir a un funeral.

—¿Cómo se ha…? —empecé, pero él me interrumpió.

—Use ese internet infernal para seguir las noticias necrológicas de Indianápolis

Metió la mano en su traje de lino y saco tres cuarto de galón de whisky.

—Así que sencillamente ha comprado un boleto y…

Él me interrumpió de nuevo mientras desenroscaba la tapa.

—Fueron quince mil por un boleto de primera clase, pero soy lo suficientemente acaudalado para acceder a esos caprichos. Y las bebidas son gratis en el vuelo. Si eres ambicioso, puedes salir sin ganar ni perder.

Van Houten tomo un sorbo del whisky y luego se inclinó hacia adelante para ofrecerle a mi papá, quien dijo

—: No, gracias.

Después Van Houten movió la botella hacia mí. La agarre.

—Serena —dijo mi mama, pero desenrosque la tapa y bebí un sorbo.

Hizo que mi estómago se sintiera como mis pulmones. Le pase le botella de vuelta a Van Houten, quien tomo un largo sorbo de ella y después dijo

—: Entonces, Omnis cellula e cellula.

—¿Qué?

—A tu chico Chiba y yo nos escribíamos un poco y en su última…

—¿Espera, entonces ahora lees tu correo de admiradores?

—No, lo envió a mi casa, no a través de mi editor. Y difícilmente lo llamaría un admirador. Él me despreciaba. Pero de todos modos insistía que sería absuelto de mi mal conducta si asistía a su funeral y te decía que se pasó con la mamá de Anna. Así que aquí estoy, y aquí está tu respuesta

—: Omnis cellula e cellula.

—¿Qué? —pregunte de nuevo.

—Omnis cellula e cellula —dijo él nuevamente—. Toda célula viene de otra. Toda célula nace de una célula previa, la cual nació de una célula previa. La vida viene de la vida. La vida engendra vida engendra vida engendra vida engendra vida.

Llegamos al pie de la colina.

—De acuerdo, muy bien —dije.

No estaba de humor para esto. Peter Van Houten no secuestraría el funeral de Dar. No lo permitiría.

—Gracias —dije—. Bueno, me temo que hemos llegado al pie de la colina.

—¿No quieres que te lo explique? —pregunto.

—No —dije—. Estoy bien. Pienso que eres un alcohólico patético que dice cosas estrambóticas para atraer la atención como un niño de once años realmente precoz y me siento muy mal por ti. Pero no, usted ya no es el tipo que escribió Un Dolor Imperial, así que no podrías continuarla aún si quisieras. Gracias, sin embargo. Que tengas una buena vida.

—Pero…

—Gracias por la bebida —dije—. Ahora salga del automóvil.

Él parecía regañado. Papá había detenido el automóvil y sólo permanecimos allí abajo de la tumba de Dar por un minuto hasta que Van Houten abrió la puerta y, finalmente se fue en silencio.

Mientras nos alejábamos conduciendo, observe a través de la ventana trasera mientras él tomaba un trago y levantaba la botella en mi dirección como si estuviera brindando por mí. Sus ojos parecían tan tristes. Para ser sincera, me dio un poco de lástima

Finalmente llegamos a casa alrededor de las seis, y estaba exhausta. Solamente quería dormir, pero mamá me hizo comer una pasta de queso, aunque al menos me permitió comer en la cama. Dormí con el BiPAP por un par de horas, despertarse fue horrible, porque por un confuso momento sentía que todo estaba bien, y después me aplastaba de nuevo. Mamá me quito el BiPAP, me amarre a un tanque portátil, y entre a tropezones al baño para cepillar mis dientes.

Evaluándome en el espejo mientras cepillaba mis dientes, seguía pensando que habían dos tipos de adultos: Estaban los Peter Van Houtens, criaturas miserables que registraban la tierra en busca de algo para herir. Y luego estaban las personas como mis padres, quienes paseaban como zombis, haciendo lo que sea que tuvieran que hacer para seguir paseando alrededor.

Ninguno de esos futuros me parecía particularmente deseable. Para mí parecía que ya había visto todo lo puro y bueno en el mundo, y estaba empezando a sospechar que incluso si la muerte no se hubiera interpuesto, el tipo de amor que Darién y yo compartimos nunca podría durar. Así como el amanecer se pone al día, escribió el poeta. Nada dorado puede permanecer. Alguien toco la puerta del baño.

—Ocupado —dije.

—Serena —dijo mi papá—. ¿Puedo entrar? —

No respondí, pero después de un momento abrí la puerta. Me senté en el asiento del retrete. ¿Por qué respirar tenía que ser tan difícil? papá se arrodillo a mi lado. Agarro mi cabeza y la apoyo sobre su hombro.

—Lamento que Dar haya muerto. —me dijo

Me sentía un poco sofocada por su camiseta, pero se sentía bien ser sostenida tan fuerte, presionada en el confortable aroma de mi papá. Era como si él estuviera enojado o algo así, y me gustaba eso, porque también estaba enojada.

—Es una total idiotez —dijo—. Toda esta cosa. ¿Un ochenta por ciento sobreviven y él estaba en el veinte por ciento? Idioteces. Era un chico tan brillante. Son idioteces. Odio eso. ¿Pero seguro fue un privilegio amarlo, ¿verdad?

Asentí sin levantar la cabeza de su camisa

—Te da una idea de cómo me siento acerca de ti —dijo.

Mi viejo. Él siempre sabía justo que decir.

.

.

.

Y yo sigo llorando… No leemos en el próximo


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Unos días después, me desperté alrededor del mediodía y conduje hacia la casa de Andrew. Él abrió por sí mismo la puerta.

—Mi mamá llevó a Sammy a ver una película — me dijo.

—Podríamos hacer algo —le dije.

—¿Puede ser ese algo jugar video juegos mientras nos sentamos en el sofá?

—Sí, ese era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Entonces nos sentamos ahí por varias horas hablando juntos a la pantalla, navegando por el invisible laberinto en la cueva sin nada de luz. La parte más entretenida del juego de lejos era tratar de conseguir que la computadora capte nuestra conversación:

Yo: Toca la pared de la cueva.

Computadora: Tocas la pared de la cueva. Está húmeda.

Andrew: Lame la pared de la cueva.

Computadora: No entiendo. ¿Puedes repetirlo?

Yo: Me tiro a la húmeda pared de la cueva.

Computadora: Intentas tirar la pared. Te das un golpe en la cebeza

Andrew: No tiro la pared. ¡Me la tiro!

Computadora: No lo entiendo.

Andrew: Hombre, he estado sólo en la oscuridad en estas cuevas por semanas y necesito algún alivio. ME TIRO LA PARED DE LA CUEVA.

Computadora: Intentas tirar...

Yo: Empujar la pelvis contra la pared de la cueva.

Computadora: No lo...

Andrew: Hazle el amor dulcemente a la cueva.

Computadora: No lo...

Yo: Ok. Me meto en el camino a la izquierda.

Computadora: Te metes en el camino a la izquierda. El paso se estrecha.

Yo: Me agacho

Computadora: Te arrastras por cien metros. El paso se estrecha.

Yo: Me arrastro

Computadora: Te agachas cien metros. Un hilo de agua recorre el cuerpo. Llegas a un montículo de piedra pequeño que te corta el paso.

Yo: ¿Puedo tener tirarme ahora la pared de la cueva?

Computadora: No puedes tirar la pared sin haberte levantado.

Andrew: No me gusta vivir en un mundo sin Darién Chiba.

Computadora: No entiendo...

Andrew: Yo tampoco. Pausa.

Dejó caer el control remoto en el sofá entre nosotros y preguntó:

—¿Sabes si le dolió?

—Creo que le costaba mucho respirar —le contesté—. Al final perdió el conocimiento, pero parece que no fue demasiado bien, claro, morirse es una mierda

—Sí —dijo Andrew. Y después de mucho tiempo—. Pero parece tan imposible…

—Sucede todo el tiempo —añadí.

—Pareces enojada —dijo él.

—Sí —dije yo.

Nos quedamos en silencio largo rato, y me pareció bien. Yo pensaba en el primer día que vi a Darién, en el corazón de Jesús literal, cuando nos dijo que le daba miedo el olvido, y yo le contesté que le daba miedo algo universal e inevitable, y que en realidad el problema no es el sufrimiento en sí ni el olvido en sí, sino el perverso sinsentido de ambas cosas, el nihilismo absolutamente inhumano del sufrimiento. Pesaba en mi padre diciéndome que el universo quiere que lo observen. Pero lo que queremos nosotros en el universo nos observe a nosotros, y la verdad es que al universo le importa una mierda lo que nos pase, no a la idea general de la vida sensible, pero sí a cada uno de nosotros como individuos.

—Dar de verdad te amaba, sabes —dijo.

—Lo sé.

—No dejaba de repetirlo.

—Lo sé —le contesté.

—Era molesto.

—No lo encontraba molesto —dije.

—¿Alguna vez te dio esa cosa que estaba escribiendo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La continuación o lo que sea de ese libro que te gustó.

Me giré hacia Andrew.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Dijo que estaba trabajando en algo para ti pero que no era tan buen escritor.

—¿Cuándo dijo eso?

—No lo sé. Como, en algún momento después de regresar de Ámsterdam.

—¿En qué momento? —presioné.

¿Había tenido oportunidad de terminarlo? ¿Lo había terminado y dejado en su computadora o algo?

—Uf —suspiró Andrew—. Uf, no sé. Hablamos sobre eso aquí una vez. Él estaba aquí, como... Ah, jugamos con mi máquina de correos electrónicos y recibí un correo de mi abuela. Puedo comprobar la fechas si quieres…

—Sí, sí, ¿dónde está el aparato?

Él lo había mencionado hace un mes. Un mes. No un buen mes, lo reconozco, pero todavía un mes. Eso era tiempo suficiente para que él haya escrito algo, aunque sea. Todavía había algo de él, o hecho por él al menos, flotando por aquí. Lo necesitaba.

—Voy a ir a su casa —le dije a Andrew.

Me apresuré hacia la minivan y saqué el carro de oxígeno del asiento de pasajeros. Arranqué el auto. El ritmo de hip-hop resonó en el estéreo mientras me estiré para cambiar la estación de radio, alguien empezó a rapear. En sueco.

Me di vuelta y grité cuando vi a Peter Van Houten sentado en el asiento de atrás.

—Lamento asustarte —dijo Peter Van Houten sobre el rap.

Todavía estaba usando su traje del entierro, casi una semana después. Olía como si sudara alcohol

—. Puedes guardar el CD —dijo—. Es Snook, uno de los mejores suecos...

—¡SALGA DE MI COCHE AHORA MISMO!

Apagué la radio.

—Es el auto de tu madre, según entiendo —dijo—. Además, no estaba cerrado.

—Oh, ¡por Dios! Sal del auto o llamaré a la policía. Hombre, ¿cuál es tu problema?

—Si sólo hubiera uno —reflexionó—. Estoy aquí simplemente para disculparme. Estabas en lo cierto antes notando que soy patético y dependiente del alcohol. Tenía una conocida que sólo pasaba tiempo conmigo porque le pagaba por hacerlo... peor, todavía, ella acaba de marcharse, dejándome el alma rara que no puede conseguir a un compañero ni siquiera con sobornos. Todo es verdad, Serena. Todo eso y más.

—Bien —dije.

El discurso habría sido mucho más conmovedor si no hubiera arrastrado las palabras.

—Me recuerdas a Anna.

—A mucha gente le recuerdo mucha gente —contesté—. De verdad tengo que irme.

—Entonces maneja —dijo.

—Salga.

—No. Me recuerdas a Anna —dijo de nuevo.

Después de un segundo, puse el coche en reversa y me recosté. No podía hacer que se fuera y no tenía que hacerlo. Manejaría hasta la casa de Dar, y los padres de él lo harían marcharse.

—Seguro que conoces a Antonietta Meo— me dijo Van Houten

—Pues, no —le conteste.

Prendí el estéreo y resonó el hip-hop sueco pero Van Houten gritó sobre él.

—Ella pronto podría ser el santo más joven alguna vez beatificado por la iglesia católica. Tenía el mismo cáncer que el Sr. Chiba, osteosarcoma. Ellos le amputaron la pierna. El dolor era insoportable. Cuando Antonietta Meo estaba muriendo a la madura edad de seis años de este cáncer agonizante, le dijo a su padre: "El dolor es como la tela: cuando más fuerte es, más valor tiene." ¿Es verdad, Serena?

No lo estaba mirando directamente, sino que a su reflejo en el espejo.

—No —grité sobre la música—. Menuda estupidez.

—Pero ¿no te gustaría que fuera verdad? —grita en respuesta.

Apagó la música

—. Siento haberles fastidiado el viaje. Eran demasiado jóvenes. Eran...

Se derrumbo. Como si tuviera derecho a llorar por Dar. Van Houten era sólo otro de los infinitos dolientes que no lo conocieron, otra lamentación demasiado tarde en su muro.

—No arruinaste nuestro viaje, bastardo presumido. Tuvimos un viaje fantástico.

—Estoy tratando —dijo—. Estoy tratando, lo juro.

Fue alrededor de ahí que me di cuenta de que Peter Van Houten había tenido una persona muerta en su familia. Consideré la honestidad con la que había escrito sobre el cáncer en niños; el hecho de que no me pudo hablar en Ámsterdam excepto para preguntarme si me había vestido como ella a propósito; su mierda sobre Darién y yo; su dolorosa pregunta sobre la relación entre la extremidad de dolor y su valor. Se sentó allí atrás bebiendo, un hombre viejo que había estado borracho desde hace años. Pensé en una estadística que deseaba no haber conocido: La mitad de los matrimonios terminan luego de la muerte de un niño. Miré de nuevo a Van Houten. Estaba manejando hacia la universidad y me detuve detrás de una pila de autos aparcados y pregunté:

—¿Tuviste un hijo que murió?

—Mi hija —dijo—. Tenía ocho. Sufrió muchísimo. Nunca será beatificada.

—¿Tenía leucemia? —pregunté.

Asintió

—. Como Anna —dije.

—Muy como ella, sí.

—¿Estuviste casado?

—No. Bueno en la época en que murió. Me case muchísimo después de que la perdiéramos y fue insoportable. El dolor no te cambia, Serena. Te revela.

—¿Viviste con ella?

—No, no principalmente, sin embargo al final, la trajimos aquí a Nueva York, donde yo estaba viviendo, para una serie de torturas experimentales que incrementaron la miseria de sus días sin incrementar el número de ellos.

Luego de un segundo, dije

—: Así que es como si le hubieras dado una segunda vida donde ella llegó a ser una adolescente.

—Supongo que es una justa valoración —dijo, y luego rápidamente agregó—. ¿Asumo que estás familiarizada con el Problema del Tranvía de Philippa Foot del experimento mental?

—Y luego me aparecí en tu casa y vestida como la chica en la esperabas que se convirtiera si viviera, y estabas, como, todo desconcertado por eso.

—Hay un tranvía rodando fuera de control por un camino —dice.

—No me importa tu estúpido experimento mental —le inrerrumpí.

—N o es mío. Es de Philippa Foot.

—Me da igual —repliqué.

—Mi hija no entendía por qué le estaba pasando todo aquello —continuo —. Tuve que decirle que iba a morir. Su trabajador social me dijo que tenía que decirle. Tenía que decirle que iba a morir, así que le dije que iba a ir al cielo. Me preguntó si yo iba a estar allí, y le dije que no, no todavía. Pero me pregunto si más adelante sí, y le prometí que sí, claro, muy pronto. Y le dije que al mismo tiempo habíamos tenido una gran familia allí arriba para que cuidara de ella. Y me preguntó que cuando iba a ir allí, y le dije que pronto. Hace veinte años.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también.

Luego de un rato, pregunté

—: ¿Qué le pasó a su mamá?

Él sonrió.

—Sigues buscando tu secuela, pequeña rata.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

—Deberías ir a casa —le dije—. Ponte sobrio. Escribe otra novela. Haz la cosa en la que eres bueno. No muchas personas tienen la suficiente suerte en ser buenos en algo.

Me observó a través del espejo por un largo rato.

—De acuerdo —me dijo—. Sí. Tienes razón. Tienes razón.

Pero incluso mientras lo decía, sacó su botella casi vacía de Whisky. Tomó, tapó la botella, y abrió la puerta

—. Adiós, Serena.

—Tómalo con calma, Van Houten.

Él se sentó en la acera detrás del carro. Mientras lo observaba encogerse en el espejo retrovisor, sacó la botella por otro segundo y pareció que iba a dejarla en la cuneta. Y luego tomó otro sorbo.

Era una tarde caliente en Indianápolis, el aire era espeso y aún como si estuviéramos dentro de una nube. Era el peor aire para mí, y me dije que sólo era el aire cuando el camino desde la entrada de la casa de él hasta su puerta del frente se sentía infinita. Toqué la puerta, y la madre de Dar me respondió.

—Ay, Serena —dijo, y medio me envolvió, llorando.

Me hizo comer algún tipo de lasaña de berenjena, creo que mucha gente les había llevado comida o lo que sea, con ella y el padre de Dar.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Lo extraño.

—Claro.

Realmente no sabía qué decir. Sólo quería ir abajo y encontrar lo que fuera que había estado escribiendo para mí. Además, el silencio en la habitación de verdad me molestaba. Quería que ellos hablaran entre ellos, confortándose o sosteniéndose las manos, o lo que fuera. Pero sólo se sentaron allí a comer pequeñas cantidades de lasaña, sin ni siquiera mirarse.

—El cielo necesitaba un ángel —Su padre dijo luego de un rato.

—Lo sé —dije.

Luego sus hermanas y el desorden de niños aparecieron y entraron en la cocina. Me paré y abracé a ambas de sus hermanas y luego observé a los niños correr alrededor de la cocina con su muy necesario exceso de ruido y movimiento, emocionadas moléculas rebotando unas contra otras y gritando—: Tú eres no tú no eres yo era pero luego te marqué tú no me marcaste me perdiste bueno te estoy marcando ahora no trasero tonto es tiempo de espera ZAFIRO NO LLAMES A TU HERMANO TRASERO TONTO. Mamá si no se me permite usar esa palabra cómo acabas de usarla tú trasero tonto trasero tonto —Y luego, en coro—. Trasero tonto trasero tonto trasero tonto trasero tonto y en la mesa los padres de Dar estaban ahora sosteniéndose las manos, lo que me hizo sentir mejor.

—Andrew me dijo que Dar estaba escribiendo algo, algo para mí —dije.

Los niños aún seguían cantando la canción de trasero tonto.

—Podemos revisar su computador —dijo su madre.

—No la utilizó mucho las últimas semanas —dije.

—Es cierto. Creo que ni siquiera lo habíamos subido. ¿Sigue en el sótano, Mamuro?

—Ni idea.

—Bueno —dije—, ¿puedo?… —hice un movimiento de cabeza hacia la puerta del sótano.

—No estamos listos —Su padre dijo—. Pero por supuesto, si, Serena. Claro que puedes.

Caminé hacia abajo, pasé su cama deshecha, pasé las sillas de juego debajo de la TV. Su computador aún seguía encendido. Toqué el ratón para despertarlo y luego busqué por sus archivos editados más recientes. Nada en el último mes. Lo más reciente fue un documento de respuesta a El ojo más Azul de Toni Morrison.

Tal vez había escrito algo a mano. Me acerqué a las estanterías, buscando algún diario. Nada. Pase a través de su copia de Un Dolor Imperial. No había dejado ni una sola marca en ella.

Caminé hacia la mesa al lado de la cama. Infinite Mayhem, la novena secuela de El precio del Amanecer, descansando encima de la mesa al lado de la lámpara de lectura, la esquina de la página 138 doblada hacia abajo. Nunca llegó al final del libro. —Te arruino el final: Mayhem sobrevive —le dije en voz alta a él, solo en caso de que pudiera escucharme.

Y luego me metí en la deshecha cama, envolviéndome en su colcha como un capullo, rindiéndome ante su olor. Me saqué mi cánula para así respirar mejor, inhalándolo y exhalándolo, la esencia desvaneciéndose incluso mientras estaba allí recostada, mi pecho quemando hasta que no pude distinguir entre los dolores.

Me senté en la cama luego de un rato y reinserté mi cánula y respiré por un rato antes de subir. Sólo negué con la cabeza en respuesta a la mirada expectante de sus padres. Los niños pasaron corriendo. Una de las hermanas de Dar, no podía distinguirlas, dijo

—: Mamá, ¿quieres que los saque al parque o algo?

—No, no, me molestan.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde tal vez pudo haber puesto un cuaderno? ¿Cómo en su cama de hospital o algo?

La cama se había ido, reclamada por el hospital.

—Serena —dijo su padre—, estuviste todos los días con nosotros. Tú… él no estaba sólo mucho tiempo, cariño. No hubiera tenido tiempo de escribir algo. Sé que quieres… quiero eso, también. Pero los mensajes que nos dejó ahora están llegando desde arriba, Serena.

Apuntó hacia el techo, como si Dar estuviera flotando encima de la casa. Tal vez lo estaba haciendo. No lo sabía. Sin embargo, no sentía su presencia.

—Claro —dije.

Prometí visitarlos de nuevo en un par de días.

Nunca llegué a atrapar su esencia de nuevo.

.

.

.

Oh por Dios que historia más triste yo sigo llorando…


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Tres días más tarde, el onceavo día d.D., el papá de Dar me llamó en la mañana. Todavía estaba conectada al BiPAP, así que no respondí, pero escuché su mensaje al instante en que mi teléfono pitó.

—Serena, hola, soy el papá de Dar. He encontrado una…, una librerta negra en el estante de las revistas de al lado de su cama, en el hospital, creo que lo suficientemente cerca como para que él lo alcanzara. Desafortunadamente no hay nada escrito en el cuaderno. Todas las páginas están en blanco. Pero las primeras… creo que tres o cuatro… las primeras páginas fueron arrancadas. Hemos buscado por la casa pero no hemos encontrado las páginas. Así que no sé qué hacer. ¿Tal vez esas páginas son a lo que Andrew se estaba refiriendo? De todas formas, espero que te esté yendo bien. Estas en nuestras oraciones todos los días, Serena. Bien, adiós.

Tres o cuatro páginas arrancadas de una libreta y ya no estaban en la casa de Darién Chiba. ¿Dónde podría habérmelas dejado? ¿Pegadas en Huesos Funky? No, él no estaba lo suficiente bien para ir ahí. El Corazón Literal de Jesús. Tal vez las había dejado ahí para mí en su Último Buen Día. Así que fui veinte minutos antes del grupo de apoyo al día siguiente.

Conduje a la casa de Andrew, lo recogí, y después conducimos al Corazón Literal de Jesús con las ventanas de la minivan abiertas, escuchando el nuevo álbum de The Hectic Glow, que Dar nunca oiría.

Alcanzamos el elevador. Acerqué a Andrew a un puesto en el círculo de confianza después lentamente me abrí camino. Revisé todos los lugares: bajo las sillas, alrededor del atril detrás del cual había estado de pie entregando mi elogio, bajo la mesa de regalos, en el tablón de anuncios lleno de dibujos sobre el amor de Dios de los niños de la escuela religiosa dominical… Nada. Este era el único lugar en el que habíamos estado juntos en esos últimos días aparte de su casa, y tampoco estaba aquí o estaba pasando algo por alto. Tal vez me lo había dejado en el hospital, pero si ese era el caso, era casi seguro que había sido desechado después de su muerte. Estaba sin aliento para el momento en que me senté en una silla al lado de Andrew, y me pasé todo el homenaje de Jedaite diciéndole a mis pulmones que estaban bien, que podían respirar, que había suficiente oxígeno. Habían sido vaciados sólo una semana antes de que Dar muriera… observé el agua ámbar del cáncer gotear fuera de mi a través del tubo… aun así ya se sentían llenos de nuevo. Estaba tan concentrada en respirar que al principio no noté que Jedaite me estaba llamando por mi nombre. Puse inmediatamente atención.

—¿Sí? —pregunté.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, Jedaite. Me falta un poco el aire.

—¿Te gustaría compartir un recuerdo de Darién con el grupo?

—Desearía simplemente morir, Jedaite. ¿Alguna vez has deseado morir?

—Si —dijo Jedaite, sin su usual pausa—. Si, por supuesto. ¿Y por qué no te mueres?

Pensé en eso. Mi típica respuesta era que deseaba seguir viviendo por mis padres, porque ellos estarían destrozados y sin hijos como consecuencia de mi muerte, y eso aún era un poco cierto, pero no lo era exactamente eso.

—No lo sé.

—¿Tienes la esperanza de que mejorarás?

—No —dije—. No, no es eso. Realmente no lo sé. ¿Andrew? —pregunte.

Estaba cansada de hablar. Andrew empezó a hablar del amor verdadero. No podía decirles en qué estaba pensando porque me parecía cursi, pero estaba pensando acerca de en qué universo quería darse a notar, y como tenía que notarlo lo mejor que podía. Sentía que tenía una deuda con el universo que sólo mi atención podría corresponder, además tenía una deuda con todos los que no llegaron a ser mejores personas y todos aquellos que todavía no se habían convertido en mejores personas. Básicamente, lo que papá me había dicho.

Me quede en silencio el resto de la reunión del grupo de apoyo, y Jedaite dijo una oración especial para mí, y el nombre de Dar fue agregado en la larga lista de muertes… catorce de ellos por cada uno de nosotros… y prometimos vivir lo mejor que podíamos, después lleve a Andrew al carro.

Cuando llegué a casa, papá y mamá estaban en la mesa del comedor en sus computadoras portátiles individuales, y al momento que entré por la puerta, mamá la cerró.

—¿Qué estabas mirando?

—Sólo algunas recetas antioxidantes. ¿Lista para el BiPAP y America's Next Top Model? —preguntó.

—Sólo me voy a acostar un momento.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Sólo cansada.

—Bueno, tienes que comer antes…

—Mamá, estoy agresivamente sin hambre

Caminé hacia la puerta pero ella me interrumpió.

—Serena, tienes que comer. Sólo un poco de…

—No. Voy a la cama

—No —dijo mamá—. No te vas a la cama.

Miré a papá, que se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi vida —dije.

—No vas a morirte de hambre sólo porque Darién murió. Vas a cenar.

Por alguna razón estaba realmente enojada.

—No puedo, mamá. No puedo. ¿De acuerdo?

Trate de empujarla para pasar pero agarró mis hombros y dijo:

—Serena, vas a cenar. Necesitas mantenerte saludable.

—¡No! —grité—. ¡No voy a cenar, y no puedo mantenerme saludable, porque no estoy sana. Estoy muriendo, mamá. Voy a morir y te dejaré sola y no tendrás a quién rondar y ya no serás mamá, y lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada, ¿Está bien?!

Me arrepentí tan pronto lo dije.

—Me escuchaste.

—¿El qué?

—¿Me escuchaste decirle eso a tu padre?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

—. ¿Me oíste? —volvió a preguntar

Asentí

—. Oh, Dios. Serena. Lo siento. Estaba equivocada, cariño. Eso no era cierto. Lo dije en un momento de desesperación. No es algo que crea.

Se sentó, y yo también me senté. Estaba pensando que sólo debería haber comido un poco de pasta por ella en lugar de enojarme.

—¿Qué crees, entonces? —pregunté.

—Mientras una de nosotras viva, seré tu madre —dijo—. Aún si mueres, yo…

—Cuando me muera —dije.

Asintió.

—Aun cuando mueras, todavía seré tu madre, Serena. No dejaré de serlo. ¿Has dejado de amar a Dar?

Negué con la cabeza

—. ¿Bueno, entonces como podría dejar de amarte?

—De acuerdo —dije.

Ahora papá estaba llorando.

—Quiero que tengan una vida —dije—. Me preocupa que no tengan una vida, que se sentarán aquí todo el día y no me tendrán para cuidarme y miraran las paredes y querrán suicidarse.

Después de un momento, mamá dijo:

—Estoy tomando clases. Online, en la universidad de Indianápolis. Para conseguir mi maestría en trabajo social. De hecho, no estaba buscando recetas antioxidantes; estaba escribiendo un artículo.

—¿En serio?

—No quiero que pienses que me estoy imaginando un mundo sin ti. Pero si obtengo la maestría, podré aconsejar a familias en crisis o encabezar grupos para lidiar con la enfermedad en sus familias o…

—¿Espera, te vas a volver como Jedaite?

—Bueno, no exactamente. Hay todo tipo de empleos de trabajo social.

Papá dijo: —Ambos hemos estado preocupados porque te sintieras abandonada. Es importante que sepas que siempre estaremos para ti, Serena. Tu mamá no va a ir a ningún lado.

—¡No, eso es genial. Es fantástico! —Realmente estaba sonriendo—. Mamá se convertirá en Jedaite. ¡Será una fantástica Jedaite! Será mucho mejor que Jedaite.

—Gracias, Serena. Esto significa mucho para mí.

Asentí. Estaba llorando. No podía superar lo feliz que estaba, llorando genuinas lágrimas de verdadera felicidad pero tal vez la primera vez en mi vida, imaginando a mamá como Jedaite. Me hacía pensar en la mamá de Anna. Ella también habría sido una buena trabajadora social.

Después de un rato encendimos la tele y vimos ANTM. Pero lo detuve después de cinco segundos porque tenía varias preguntas para mamá.

—¿Entonces cuánto te falta para terminar?

—Si voy a Bloomington por una semana este verano, debería poder terminar en diciembre.

—¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo has estado escondiéndome esto?

—Un año.

—Mamá.

—No quería lastimarte, Serena.

Sorprendente.

—Así que cuando estas esperándome afuera de la universidad o del grupo de apoyo o lo que sea, siempre estas…

—Sí, trabajando o leyendo.

—Eso es tan genial. Si muero, quiero que sepas que suspiraré desde el cielo cada vez que le pidas a alguien que comparta sus sentimientos.

Papá se rió.

—Estaré allí contigo, mi niña —Me aseguró.

Finalmente, miramos ANTM. Papá realmente se esforzó por no morirse del aburrimiento, y preguntaba quién era quién, diciendo:

—¿Nos agrada ella?

—No, no. Odiamos a Anastasia. Nos agrada Antonia, la otra rubia —explicó mamá.

—Todas son altas y horribles —respondió papá. —Disculpa por no saber la diferencia —

Papá estiró su brazo por encima de mí para tomar la mano de mamá.

—¿Creen que seguirán juntos si muero? —pregunté.

—Serena, cariño ¿qué dices?

Buscó a tientas el control remoto y pausó nuevamente la televisión

—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Sólo pregunto si seguirían juntos.

—Si, por supuesto —dijo papá—. Tú mamá y yo nos amamos, y si te perdemos, lo superaremos juntos.

—Júralo por Dios —dije.

—Lo juro por Dios —dijo.

Miré a mamá.

—Lo juro por Dios —afirmó—. ¿Por qué siquiera te estás preocupando por eso?

—Simplemente no quiero arruinar su vida o algo así.

Mamá se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó su rostro contra mi despeinado cabello y besó mi cabeza. Le dije a papá:

—No quiero que te vuelvas un miserable desempleado, alcohólico o lo que sea.

Mamá sonrió.

—Tu padre no es Peter Van Houten, Serena. Tú de todas las personas sabes que es posible vivir con dolor.

—Sí, de acuerdo —dije.

Mamá me abrazó y la dejé aun cuando realmente no quería ser abrazada

—. Está bien puedes quitarle la pausa —dije.

Anastasia fue eliminada. Ella estaba cabreada. Era asombroso. Comí unos cuantos bocados de la cena… fideos corbatín con pesto… y me las arreglé para retenerlo.

.

.

.

Serena solo quiere que sus padres no se desmoronen….


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy nerviosa porque había soñado que estaba sola en medio de un enorme lago. Salté de repente de la cama, tiré del BiPAB y sentí la mano de mi madre sobre mí

—Hola, ¿estás bien?

Mi corazón se aceleró, pero asentí. Mamá dijo

—: Mina está al teléfono para hablar contigo.

Señalé mi BiPAP. Me ayudó a quitármelo y me conectó a Philip y finalmente tomé el celular que tenía mi mamá y dije:

—Hola, Mina.

—Te llamo sólo para saber cómo estás —dijo—, cómo te va.

—Bien, gracias —dije—. Me va bien.

—Tú sólo tienes la peor suerte, querida. Es inaceptable.

—Supongo —dije.

Ya no sigo pensando en de mi suerte de una forma u otra. Honestamente, En realidad no quería hablar con Mina acerca de nada, pero ella seguía trayendo la conversación.

—¿Y cómo ha sido? —preguntó.

—¿Tener a tu novio muerto? Pues una mierda.

—No —dijo—. Estar enamorada.

—Ah —dije—Oh, era… era lindo pasar el tiempo con alguien tan interesante. Éramos muy diferentes, y estábamos en desacuerdo en demasiadas cosas, pero él siempre era tan interesante, ¿sabes?

—Desgraciadamente, no lo sé. Los chicos con los que estoy familiarizada no son muy interesantes.

—Él no era perfecto o algo parecido. No era un Príncipe Encantador de cuento de hadas o lo que sea. Trataba de ser así algunas veces, pero me gustaba más cuando esas cosas desaparecían.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de álbum con sus fotos y las cartas que él escribió?

—Tengo algunas fotografías, pero en realidad él nunca me escribió cartas. Excepto, bueno hay algunas páginas perdidas de su cuaderno que podrían haber sido para mí, pero supongo que él las tiró, o las perdió, o algo.

—Tal vez te las envió por correo —dijo.

—No, ya hubieran llegado.

—Entonces, tal vez no estaban escritas para ti —dijo—. Tal vez… quiero decir, no quiero deprimirte o algo parecido, pero tal vez él las escribió para alguien más y las envió por correo…

—¡VAN HOUTEN! —grité.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tosiste?

—Mina, te amo. Eres un genio. Tengo que irme.

Colgué, me di la vuelta, buscando mi laptop, la encendí, y le envié un correo electrónico a .

Michiru:

Creo que Darién Chiba te envió unas pocas páginas de un cuaderno para Peter Van Houten, poco antes de que él, Darién, muriera. Es muy importante para mí que alguien lea estas páginas. Quiero leerlas, por supuesto, pero tal vez no fueron escritas para mí. Independientemente, deben ser leídas. Deben serlo. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Tú amiga,

Serena Usagi Tsukino

Ella respondió esa tarde.

Querida Serena:

No sabía que Darién había muerto. Estoy muy triste de escuchar esas noticias. Él era un joven tan carismático. Lo siento tanto, y estoy tan triste.

No he hablado con Peter desde que renuncié ese día que nos conocimos. Aquí ya es muy tarde, pero iré a su casa a primera hora del día para encontrar esa carta y forzarlo a leerla. Usualmente, las mañanas son su mejor momento.

Tú amiga,

Michiru Kaio

P.D. Llevaré a mi novio en caso de que tenga que sujetar físicamente a Peter.

Me pregunté por qué él le había escrito a Van Houten en esos últimos días en vez de a mí, diciéndole a Van Houten que sería redimido si sólo me diera mi secuela. Tal vez las páginas del cuaderno sólo habían repetido su solicitud a Van Houten. Tenía sentido, Dar aprovechando su terminalidad para hacer mi sueño realidad: La secuela era una pequeña cosa para morir, pero era la cosa más grande que quedaba a su disposición.

Refresqué mi correo electrónico continuamente esa noche, dormí por unas pocas horas, y luego comencé a refrescar alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. Pero nada llegó. Traté de ver la televisión para distraerme, pero mis pensamientos me seguían arrastrando hacia Ámsterdam, imaginando a Michiru Kaio y a su novio en bicicleta por la ciudad en esta loca misión para encontrar la última correspondencia de un chico muerto. Qué divertido sería rebotar en la parte trasera de la bicicleta de Michiru Kaio en las calles de ladrillo, su cabello rizado y azul flotando sobre su cara, el olor de los canales y el humo del cigarro, todo el mundo en las terrazas de las cafeterías bebiendo cerveza y diciendo sus erres y sus ges de manera que no había conseguido aprender.

Echaba de menos el futuro. Obviamente sabía incluso antes de que decayera que nunca envejecería con Darién Chiba. Pero pensar acerca de Michiru y su novio, me hacía sentí estafada. Probablemente nunca volvería a ver el océano desde treinta mil pies de altura, tan lejos que no podías distinguir las ondas de las olas o los barcos, de modo que el océano es un gran monolito sin fin. Lo podía imaginar. Podía recordarlo. Pero no podía verlo otra vez, y se me ocurrió que la ambición voraz de los seres humanos nunca se sacia con los sueños hechos realidad, porque siempre existe la idea de que todo puede hacerse mejor y otra vez.

Eso es probablemente cierto, incluso aunque vivas hasta los noventa años, aunque estoy celosa de las personas que logran descubrirlo.

Por otra parte, ya había vivido el doble que la hija de Van Houten. Qué no hubiera dado él por tener a un niño que muriera a los dieciséis años.

De repente mamá estaba parada entre la televisión y yo, sus manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda.

—Serena —dijo. Su voz era tan seria que pensé que algo podría estar mal.

—¿Si?

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—No es mi cumpleaños, ¿o lo es?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Todavía no. Es catorce de Julio, Serena.

—¿Es tú cumpleaños?

—No…

—¿Es el cumpleaños de Harry Houdini?

—No…

—Estoy realmente cansada de adivinar.

—¡ES EL DÍA DE LA BASTILLA!

Sacó sus brazos de detrás de su espalda, sacando dos pequeñas banderas de plástico de Francia y sacudiéndolas entusiastamente.

—Eso suena como una cosa falsa. Al igual que el día de concientización contra el cólera.

—Te aseguro, Serena, que no hay nada falso acerca del día de la Bastilla. ¿Sabías que doscientos veintitrés años atrás, el pueblo de Francia irrumpió en la prisión de la Bastilla para armarse y pelear por su libertad?

—Vaya —dije—. Debemos celebrar este aniversario trascendental.

—Da la casualidad de que acabo de programar un día de campo con tú papá en el parque Holliday.

Mi mamá, ella nunca paraba de intentar. Me empujé contra el sofá y me levanté. Juntas, improvisamos algunos sándwich y encontramos una canasta polvorienta en el closet del pasillo. Era una especie de día hermoso, finalmente un verdadero verano en Indianápolis, cálido y húmedo, la clase de clima que recuerda después de un largo invierno que aunque el mundo no fue construido para los humanos, nosotros fuimos construidos para el mundo. Papá estaba esperando por nosotras, usando un traje color canela, de pie en un lugar de estacionamiento para discapacitados escribiendo en su celular. Nos hizo un gesto con la mano y luego me abrazó.

—Qué día tan bonito—dijo—. Si viviéramos en California, todos serían como este.

—Sí, pero entonces no los disfrutarías —dijo mi mamá.

Ella estaba equivocada, pero no la corregí

Terminamos poniendo nuestra manta por las Ruinas, este rectángulo extraño de Ruinas Romanas establecidas en medio de un campo en Indianápolis. Pero no eran ruinas reales: Eran como una recreación escultural de las ruinas construida hace ochenta años, pero las Ruinas falsas han sido demasiado descuidadas, así que actualmente se han convertido en ruinas reales por accidente. A Van Houten le gustarían las ruinas. A Dar también.

Así que nos sentamos en la sombra de las ruinas y comimos un pequeño almuerzo.

—¿Necesitas protector sol? —preguntó mamá.

—Estoy bien —dije.

Se podía oír el viento en las hojas, y en ese viento viajaban los gritos de los niños en el patio de juego a la distancia, los pequeños niños tratando de entender cómo vivir, cómo navegar en un mundo que no fue construido para ellos, navegando en un patio de juego que lo era. Papá me vio observar a los niños jugar y dijo:

—¿Extrañas correr así?

—Algunas veces, supongo.

Pero eso no era lo que estaba pensando. Sólo estaba tratando de notar todo: la luz en las ruinas estropeadas, este niño pequeño que apenas podía caminar descubriendo un palo en una esquina del patio de juegos, mi madre infatigable poniendo mostaza en zigzag a su sándwich de pavo, mi papá dándole palmaditas con la mano a su bolsillo sobre su celular resistiendo la tentación de checarlo, un chico lanzando un Frisbee a su perro que corría bajo él, lo atrapaba y lo regresaba. ¿Quién soy yo para decir que estas cosas no serán para siempre? ¿Quién es Peter Van Houten para afirmar como un hecho que la conjetura de nuestro trabajo es temporal? Todo lo que sé del cielo y todo lo que sé de la muerte está en este parque: un elegante universo en movimiento incesante, lleno de ruinas arruinadas y niños gritando.

Mi papá estaba moviendo su mano frente a mi cara.

—Vuelve, Serena. ¿Estás ahí?

—Lo siento, sí. ¿Qué?

—¿Mamá sugirió que fuéramos a ver a Dar?

—Sí, claro —dije.

Así que después de almorzar, nos dirigimos al cementerio Crown Hill, el último lugar de descanso de tres vicepresidentes, un presidente, y Darién Chiba. Fuimos en automóvil hasta la colina y estacionamos. Automóviles rugieron tras nosotros en la calle treinta y ocho. Era fácil encontrar su tumba: era la más nueva. La tierra aún se amontonaba encima de su ataúd. Sin lápida todavía.

No sentí como que él estuviera ahí o algo, pero aun así tomé una de las tontas banderas pequeñas francesas y la enterré en el piso al pie de su tumba. Tal vez los transeúntes pensarían que era un miembro de la Legión Extranjera Francesa o algún héroe mercenario.

Michiru finalmente respondió poco después de las seis de la tarde, mientras estaba en el sofá mirando tanto la televisión y a la vez vídeos en mi laptop. Inmediatamente vi que había cuatro archivos adjuntados en el correo electrónico, y los quise abrir primero, pero resistí la tentación y leí el correo.

Querida Serena:

Peter estaba muy intoxicado cuando llegamos a su casa esta mañana, pero esto hizo nuestro trabajo de alguna manera más fácil. Haruka, mi novio, lo distrajo mientras yo busqué entre la bolsa de basura donde Peter tiene todos los correos de sus seguidores, pero entonces me di cuenta que Darién conocía la dirección de Peter. Había una larga pila de correo en la mesa de su comedor, donde encontré la carta muy rápido. La abrí y vi que estaba dirigida a Peter, así que le pedí que la leyera.

Se negó.

En este punto, me puse realmente furiosa, Serena, pero no le grité. En su lugar, le dije que se lo debía a su hija muerta, leer esta carta de un chico muerto, y le entregué la carta y él la leyó toda y dijo, y lo cito literalmente:

"Envíasela a la chica y dile que no tengo nada que añadir".

No leí la carta, aunque mis ojos sí cayeron en algunas frases mientras escaneaba las páginas. Las he adjuntado aquí y luego las enviaré por correo a tu casa; ¿tu dirección es la misma?

Serena, que Dios te bendiga y te guarde.

Tú amiga,

Michiru Kaio

Hice clic para abrir los cuatro archivos adjuntos. Su escritura era desordenada, inclinada a través de la página, el tamaño de las letras variaba, el color del lapicero cambiaba. Lo había escrito durante muchos días en diferentes grados de conciencia.

_**Van Houten:**_

_**Soy una buena persona, pero un escritor de mierda. Tú eres una persona de mierda, pero un buen escritor. Hacemos buen equipo. No quiero pedirte ningún favor, pero si tienes tiempo, y por lo que vi tienes demasiado, me estaba preguntando si puedes escribir un elogio para Serena. Tengo notas y todo, pero si tan sólo pudieras convertirlo en un todo coherente, o ¿lo que sea? O incluso sólo decirme que debería decir diferente. **_

_**Aquí está la cosa sobre Serena: Casi todo el mundo está obsesionado con dejar una huella en el mundo. Dejar un legado. Vencer a la muerte. Todos queremos ser recordados. Yo también lo quiero. Eso es lo que más me molesta, ser otra víctima olvidada y sin gloria de la antigua guerra contra la enfermedad. **_

_**Quiero dejar una marca. **_

_**Pero Van Houten: Las marcas que los humanos dejan también son muy a menudo cicatrices. Tú construiste un horrible y pequeño centro comercial para iniciar un golpe de estado o tratar de convertirte en una estrella de rock y piensas, "Ellos me recordarán ahora", pero (a) ellos no te recuerdan, y (b) todo lo que dejas atrás son más cicatrices. Tú golpe de estado se convierte en una dictadura. Tú pequeño centro comercial se convierte en una lesión. **_

_**Bien, tal vez no soy un escritor de mierda. Pero no puedo poner todas mis ideas juntas, Van Houten. Mis pensamientos son estrellas que no puedo unir en constelaciones.**_

_**Somos como un montón de perros rociando las bocas de incendio. Envenenamos el agua subterránea con nuestra orina tóxica, marcando todo con MÍO en un intento ridículo por sobrevivir a nuestras muertes. No puedo parar de mear en las bocas de incendio. Sé que es tonto e inútil, épicamente inútil en mi estado actual, pero soy un animal como cualquier otro. **_

_**Serena es diferente. Ella camina ligera, viejo. Camina ligera sobre la tierra. Serena conoce la verdad: Somos tan propensos a dañar el universo como lo somos para ayudarlo, y no estamos dispuestos a hacer lo uno o lo otro. La gente dirá que es triste que ella deje una cicatriz menor, que pocos la recordarán, que fue amada profundamente, pero no ampliamente. Pero no es triste, Van Houten. Es triunfante. Es heroico. ¿Ese no es el verdadero heroísmo? Como los doctores dicen: Ante todo, no hagas daño. **_

_**De todas formas los héroes reales no son las personas haciendo cosas: los héroes reales son las personas NOTANDO las cosas, prestando atención. El hombre que inventó la vacuna contra la viruela actualmente no inventó algo. Simplemente se dio cuenta que a las personas con viruela bovina no les daba viruela. **_

_**Después de recoger los resultados de mí escáner, me cole en la UCI cuando ella estaba inconsciente. Y sólo camine detrás de una enfermera con una placa y fui y me senté a su lado como por diez minutos antes de que me atraparan. Realmente pensé que iba a morir antes de que pudiera decirle que yo también iba a morir. Fue brutal: la incesante y mecanizada plática de los cuidados intensivos. Ella tenía esa agua de cáncer oscura que goteaba de su pecho. Ojos cerrados. Intubada. Pero su mano era aún su mano, todavía caliente y sus uñas pintadas con este barniz casi negro azul oscuro, y sólo sostuve su mano y trate de imaginar el mundo sin nosotros, y por un segundo fui una persona lo suficiente buena para esperar que ella muriera, así nunca se enteraría que yo también iba a morir. Pero entonces quería más tiempo para que pudiéramos enamorarnos. Tuve mi deseo, supongo. Deje mi cicatriz. **_

_**Un enfermero vino y me dijo que me tenía que ir, que los visitantes no estaban permitidos, y le pregunté si ella iba a estar bien, y el chico dijo: "Ella sigue enfrentándose al agua". Una bendición del desierto, una maldición del océano. **_

_**¿Qué más? Ella es tan hermosa. No te cansas de verla. Nunca te preocupas si es más inteligente que tú: sabes que lo es. Es graciosa sin querer serlo. La amo. Soy tan afortunado de amarla, Van Houten. No puedes escoger si serás lastimado en este mundo, viejo, pero si puedes decidir quién te lastima. Me gustan mis decisiones. Deseo que a ella le gusten las suyas. **_

Me gustan, Darién.

Me gustan.

**Fin**

.

.

.

Y si acaba está historia que le hizo llorar a mares, espero que también les haya gustado…..

Cómo buena seguidora del libro les aviso que saldrá la película a mediados de junio, ya se soy masoquista voy ir a llorar también al cine…

Para mí fue imposible no enamorase de Darién (Augustus Waters), y llorar junto con Serena (Hazel Grace Lancaster).


End file.
